Listen To My Beating Heart
by DawnOfNight55
Summary: Set after Breaking dawn. The Cullens make decisions that affect Jake & Nessie in more than one way. Will they survive being apart or forget each other and move on?
1. Staying away

**This is set after Breaking Dawn. Nessie is still young but she's not completely a child either. Mentally she's twelve but she looks sixteen.**

From the moment Nessie was born she was given love from her whole family. She had dazzled me since the minute I saw her. It was hard to believe that she looked older than she really was. Just last night I had another talk with Edward about her. For some stupid reason he wanted me to spend less time with her, like I could do that. I couldn't believe he had really told me to stay away from her for a while. I hoped that his definition of 'a while' was no more than a day or two. How was I supposed to survive? It's not like I was with Nessie or was even considering being with her, she was still just a child. I had still been outraged at Edward for even suggesting that I stop seeing Nessie for a while and if it wouldn't have been for Bella I'm sure it would have gone past an argument. But that was what brought me here. I was sitting at home flipping through the channels finding nothing that caught my interest. I wasn't paying attention actually; all I could do was think of the days I'd spent with Nessie since the day she was born. Each and every moment made me smile until sadness and reality would set in. I sighed, turning the television off and decided to go over to see Sam. I could hear the laughter coming from inside as I walked up, the moment I walked in Quil looked over and waved at me.

"Hey dude!" He said.

"What's up?" I responded as I sat down.

"Nothing really, just wondering why you're here when the sun is still up," He laughed.

"Ha. Ha." I said, I knew that I didn't come around often enough because I was always too busy hanging out with Nessie so I usually only came around at night when Nessie was in bed.

"Seriously, did you finally get kicked out or what?" Quil asked jokingly

I glared a little but said nothing. I didn't want to think about it; in fact I wanted to forget it. Oh, if only I could forget it for one second.

Sam looked over at me then, "They kicked you out?" he asked incredulously.

"Not exactly," I mumbled.

Sam looked angry for a moment before Emily walked over and put her hand on his shoulder gently, making his anger fade instantly.

"What happened?" Sam asked as the entire pack waited for me to talk.

"Uh, well Edward told me that I needed to stay away from Nessie for a while. He doesn't want her to depend on me so much, to expect me to always be there. I'm only supposed to stay away for a little while until they can figure something out. Something is going on but they refuse to tell me, I honestly wish I knew what it was so I could help. From what Edward told me it's nothing dangerous I think it's a family thing." Even though I thought I was family I added in my head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine," Emily said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know. I just haven't been able to do anything, I keep thinking of her."

I didn't tell them that I feared the Cullen's were thinking about moving, they weren't aging and people would start to notice soon enough. I knew that Charlie was one of the reasons they couldn't just leave, the other reason was me. I wondered how long it would be before I could see Nessie; whether she had been told that I was not coming over for a while.

"Hello, earth to Jacob!" Quil yelled.

I looked at him, "Oh, sorry. What?" I asked.

Quil shook his head at me, "I said do you want to go to the beach with us? I think there's some party tonight."

"Sure," I said as we all got up and headed out of the house. I waved goodbye to Emily and Sam as they watched Quil, Embry, Seth and I leave.

The sky was starting to darken, the sun would soon set and only one day would have passed by since I had been allowed to see Nessie.

The walk to the beach was full of laughter from Quil and Embry who were talking about nothing at all. The only thing that registered in my head was that they were constantly yelling at each other back and forth for minutes before they would start laughing. Seth walked next to me, watching Quil and Embry completely amused. I found myself laughing at their idiocy; they had no worries to weight them down. I promised myself that I wouldn't ruin this night and instead I would try to enjoy it despite the bad feeling I had at the pit of my stomach. When we got to the beach I noticed many familiar faces, kids that went to school on the reservation. There where kids who I had been friends with long before I had begun to phase, seeing them here made me feel a little better. Familiarity, it relaxed me. That's exactly what I needed and exactly what I had found.

"This is going to be awesome!" Quil said

"It better be, I'm ready to have a good time," Embry added.

I looked around at many familiar faces and stopped when I found an old buddy of mine. He was tall, with light hair and tan skin like me. I walked over to him and his friends.

"Hey Noah," I said

"Jake, dude. Where have you been?" He asked

"Just around," I responded, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Guys you remember Jake?" He said talking to the people around him.

They all nodded and mumbled their hellos. I waved to everyone and was about to ask Noah something when Quil and Embry joined me. They greeted everyone around me and started conversations with people they didn't even know.

Noah laughed and looked at me, "They haven't changed at all, have they?" he asked.

I laughed along with him, "Not at all." I said.

As I looked around me I saw the calm faces of everyone around me, they were all laughing and seemed to be care free. Just for a moment I felt that too, like I was one of them. I wasn't Jacob Black the Beta, the grandson of Ephraim Black. Tonight, here, I was just Jacob Black.

"Jake?" I heard Noah say

I looked at him, "Yeah?"

"You okay dude?"

"I'm doing just great," I grinned.

I spent the rest of the night catching up with people that I hadn't seen in a long time. I laughed like I had years back when I had been just a kid. At the end of the night Quil and Embry walked back to Sam's together. Seth was supposed to go on patrol but I told him I'd take his shift since I would most likely have time to sleep in the morning. We didn't run patrol everyday but we had to keep phasing and we still had a duty to fulfill. I phased quickly wanting to be in my wolf form more than anything else at the moment so that I could come back to reality.

_Why are you here? Where's Seth? _Leah asked

_Sent him home, you go home too Leah_

_You didn't answer my question. _She pointed out

_Leah, just go home._

A few seconds later I felt Leah phase out. She had become less bitter now, I couldn't exactly say she was happy but she didn't get pissed off over everything. I was free to think whatever I wanted; only one of us would run patrol at a time every so often. There hadn't been any vampires, well any dangerous vampires in a long time. Running in my wolf form I could let my thoughts run free, thoughts of Nessie. She was the most beautiful child I had ever seen, the brightest too. I remembered that just last week I had been standing outside of the Cullen house with Nessie. We had decided we were going to race each other. She thought she could win. She had gotten faster now that she was older but she was still not faster than me.

"Nessie, there's no way you can beat me," I chuckled.

She stared at me, "I can too," She had said in her soft voice.

"Prove it," I grinned.

I phased quickly before looking at Nessie.

"Go," she said

The minute the words escaped her lips we were running at full speed. We were darting through the forest effortlessly, I kept pushing myself more and more yet she was still right next to me. In the end I slowed down just a little as we came to a stop in a small area in the woods Nessie and I came to all the time.

"I told you I'd win," She smiled at me.

Her smile was the last thing I thought about before I remembered again that I was not going to be able to see her. I sighed as I ran alone; this was the part I hated. As much as I used to hate having everyone in my head, this was one moment I wished they were all here to distract me. Nessie. It was all I could think about now as I was running. Part of me wanted to run to the Cullen house right now and check on her even if she didn't see me but the other part of me was afraid of what I'd see. Or what I wouldn't see. That thought had me running towards the Cullen's at full speed; they wouldn't take Nessie and leave without saying anything…would they?

Renesmee POV

I was stuck at home all day; I wasn't allowed to see Jacob today, and dad had said that he wouldn't be coming over. I found that odd, Jacob never missed a day of coming to hang out with me but I figured something must have come up. I hoped it was nothing too serious. I was sitting on the couch of our living room when Aunt Alice came over and sat with me. She wasn't her normal energetic self today; I could see in her eyes that something was bothering her.

"Aunt Alice?" I asked.

She looked over at me, "Yes?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes Nessie." She smiled at me.

I didn't really believe her, she was acting strange. In fact the whole family had been acting strange all day long.

"I need everyone in the living room," I heard grandpa Carlisle say.

Only a few seconds had passed before the entire family was sitting in the living room. Aunt Alice was sitting on my left and mom was on my right. I looked around at everyone; they were all looking at grandpa Carlisle.

"You all know that we have been in Forks for a long time and as sad as it might be it is time for us to leave," grandpa Carlisle said.

I saw everyone nodding and then their eyes were all on me. I looked back at them, taking each of their expressions in. Dad, Emmett, and Jasper seemed to have no expression at all but I could see mom and Esme's worried expression.

"What?" I asked, confused as they watched me.

My mom grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly, "Nessie, you understand why we have to leave right?"

I nodded, "Yes. I understand, what's the big deal?" I asked.

My dad got up and walked over to my mom and I, "Nessie if we leave you won't be able to see Grandpa Charlie, Billy, Sam, Embry, Emily, Quil, Seth," he hesitated a little, "or Jacob," he added last. I stared at him, what was he saying? Why wouldn't I be able to see them?

Dad answered my question, "They can't come with us Nessie."

"Why not?" I asked

"Nessie, they have a duty here. And this is your Grandpa Charlie's home," mom said.

I nodded, "But…I can still talk to them right? Or Visit?" I asked.

They all looked at each other then back at me without saying a word. They didn't have to, the silence said it all. No, I couldn't talk or visit them. I stared back at them hoping that this was just some cruel joke uncle Emmett had come up with but I could see in their faces that this was not a joke.

**Please review!**


	2. Where are they?

Chapter 2

**Jacob POV**

I ran as fast as I could, there was absolutely no way that they would take Nessie and leave without a word. They couldn't, they wouldn't.

I wouldn't let pull that would not let my running slow kept tugging at me and in that moment I knew that Nessie was moving farther away.

I couldn't think of her scent, her smile. I couldn't remember the last time I saw her even if I tried. The only thing I could think of was that I had to get to the Cullen's before they left.

I just had to, if I didn't… I couldn't even think past that. I don't even want to think of what will happen if I'm too late. I was getting closer to the house.

_Edward if you can hear me come out here! _I thought over and over again. Surely if they were still here, Edward would hear me by now.

_Edward!_ I yelled in my head, not wanting to believe they were gone.

_You better be outside waiting when I get there!_ I couldn't stop myself from calling Edward, telling him to be there. It was as if that would help control me in what I already knew.

The pull was even stronger now and I could feel that something was missing, and it was the Cullen family.

I made it to their house.

It looks empty. But it always does.

Edward isn't out here.

I knew he wouldn't be.

They left.

They took her.

I could feel it.

Edward was gone.

Alice was gone.

Bella was gone.

Emmett was gone.

Carlisle was gone.

Esme was gone.

Even Rosalie was gone.

I knew they were, but most importantly…Ness. She was gone too.

I phased quickly and ran into the house, not bothering to knock. What would it matter anyway if they were gone?

The moment I entered the house I could smell her scent. It was strong. It was sweet. It was hers. I looked around at the empty house.

How could they take her away from me? I sat on the couch where I was sure she had sat just hours ago. I couldn't think anymore. I didn't know what to do.

I closed my eyes and thoughts of Nessie and I flowed into my mind.

_We were younger then, a time when everything was simple. Bella and Edward had allowed me to take Nessie to the beach for the day._

_ It was the first time she would be coming to the beach. She was very excited, babbling about what we were going to do. As much as I liked it when she used her gift I preferred it when she spoke._

_ I laughed at the child that sat next to me; she had to be the greatest child ever. The minute we both got out of the car Nessie ran towards the beach._

"_Ness, Wait up!" I said and ran after her._

_Nessie stopped right before the water hit her feet, "Wow. This is so pretty," She smiled._

"_This is the beach," I chuckled, watching her amusement. _

"_I can see that," She laughed softly._

_It was a warm day, not that it affected either of us, but it was nice to have a day without rain. I picked her up, "Ready to go in the water?" I asked, grinning._

"_Jake! Put me down," she squealed_

"_Are you sure you want me to put you down?" I asked as I pretended to drop her. She squealed again in surprise._

"_Put me down on the sand!" she said_

_I laughed and put her down, "I thought you wanted to swim?" I ask_

_She shook her head and laughed, "Yes, but I didn't say I wanted to be thrown in."_

"_Uh-huh," I said_

_Just then I saw Seth and Quil head over in our direction as they laughed about something._

"_Hey Jake!" Quil said_

"_Hey Quil, Seth," I said._

"_Hey Seth," Nessie said as she hugged him. "Hey Quil," she said and hugged him as well. _

"_What are you guys up to?" Quil asked._

"_We're going swimming!" Nessie answered, excitedly as she jumped up and down._

_Quil laughed, "Swimming, Sure you won't drown?" he asked her._

_She shook her head, "There's no way," she said but I could see a flicker of fear in her eyes. Quil was so serious that I could see why she might actually believe him. _

_Quil was never serious; at least she hadn't seen him be serious much as long as she had been alive. _

"_Don't scare her like that," I said and punched his arm._

_"Hey, don't punch me like that!" Quil answered, as he punched me back._

"_I'm not scared," Nessie said_

"_You sure about that?" I asked as I picked her up, "You guys wanna throw Ness in the water?" I asked._

"_Hell yeah!" Quil answered as he grabbed her legs. Seth just shook his head, watching us._

_We started swinging her back and forth as she tried to hold on to me. "Jake! Quil! Put me down, I don't wanna go in the water! I lied, I'm scared. Don't throw me in there! Seth, save me. Don't just stand there!" she said, as she looked to Seth for help._

_I chuckled and we put her down, "Ness, don't be scared. It's just water," I said. The minute we put her down she hugged me. I hugged her back tightly, "Don't worry, I wouldn't let anything happen to you," I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled. The same smile she had the last time I had seen her._

I was so enwrapped in my thoughts that I didn't hear that someone was in the house. Before I knew it I heard someone right behind me before I heard them talk.

"What are you doing here?" the person asked, I jumped in surprise and stood up. The Cullen's had just left and someone had already taken their place, who was this? I was prepared to fight but the moment I turned around I relaxed, seeing who it was.

**Renesmee POV**

I was very confused. Why would I not be allowed to talk to Jacob and the rest of my friends from the Rez? It actually frustrated me.

We've moved before and always stayed close enough so that I could see Grandpa Charlie, Jacob, Seth and the rest of the pack so why couldn't I keep in contact with them now?

I didn't understand. I went up to my room after our family meeting and sat on my bed as I listened to music. It was the only thing I knew could relax me.

I tried my best not to think about anything, but most of all ignore the anger I felt toward my family. I'd never really been angry with my family for long, they were all so nice.

I wanted to understand what they had said but somehow I couldn't put it together in my head. The same things kept flowing through my mind:

We've moved before.

Why is this move any different?

Why can't we keep in contact with Jake and the pack?

I close my eyes, trying to force my mind to simply listen to the music. I needed to calm myself, maybe then I would understand.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the same thoughts out of my mind. I sat up and sighed, what does it all mean? I jump a little as I see my mom standing by my bed.

"Mom, you scared me," I mumble

"Sorry," she says, giving me an apologetic smile.

"It's okay," I say

She nods and sits down next to me, "Are you okay sweetie?" she asks.

I bite my lip, hesitating but then nod, "I think so. I just don't get it."

"What don't you get?" she asks

"Why I can't talk to Jake and the pack," I say

She thinks for a moment, seeming prepared for my question.

"It's a little difficult," she answers, "We're going farther away this time and we think it's best if we focus on you making friends there. Human friends," she says.

My eyes widen a little, "What?" I ask perplexed.

She smiles a little, "We think you're ready Ness and it's probably best if you focus on that. It'll be harder if you're too busy with your friends from the reservation."

I think about it for a moment, "But mom, I don't want to shut them out of my life. They're my friends and they might think I don't want to be friends with them," I say.

She nods, "It's fine Nessie. I'm sure they will understand."

"But what if they don't mom? What if they think that I've forgotten all about them? What happens when they call? What if they try to visit?" I ask quickly.

"Try not to think about it too much Ness; everything is going to be fine."

"How long are we leaving for this time?" I ask, afraid to hear the answer.

"We're not sure yet," she says, "Maybe five or more years," she adds.

"This isn't fair!" I say, feeling angry again, "Why don't I get a say in this? I don't want to leave my friends. I don't want to make new friends, I just want to stay here," I say.

"Nessie," she warns, "You know why we can't stay here," she says.

"Yes, I do. But what I don't understand is why I have to forget my friends. Or make new ones," I say, "It's not necessary. What's the point of it anyway?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

Just then my dad walks in. Great.

"Nessie, the point is for you to embrace the human side of you. Have human experiences," he answers for mom.

"What if I don't want to? I like my life the way it is," I say.

"Just give it a try," he says, "You might end up liking it."

I can tell by his tone of voice that this is not up for debate. I can see him smile a little out of the corner of my eye. I sigh, "Fine."

Mom gets up, "We're all going hunting, do you want to come?" she asks.

"Not really, can Jake come over?" I ask, and I can tell by my dad's reaction that he doesn't like that idea.

"Ness, I think you should come with us. How long as it been since you hunted?" Dad asks.

"Uh...maybe a week ago," I say and now that I think about it, I am kind of thirsty.

"Then let's go," my dad says.

I get up, "Alright. Let's go," I say.

I still didn't like the idea of leaving, but I could tell that this was not going to be negotiated at all. We were going and that was final.

The only part that worried me was that I would not be allowed to have any contact with my friends from the Rez.

And with a mind reading father there was no way of trying to talk to them and then hiding it because I know that he would surely hear my thoughts.

It was times like these that I wish my gift allowed me more than it already did, blocking my father from reading my thoughts being one of them.

But of course there was a list of things I wish I could do. A list as long as my arm.


	3. Seeing friends

**Renesmee POV**

This was the best thing ever. I was getting dressed because all of my friends from La Push were coming over. Jake was my savior. He always knew how to make me feel better. He'd talked to mom about having everyone come over and then had called about half of the La Push population. I was so excited I'd get to see Emily, Sam, Seth, Embry, Quil and just everyone. There was no better distraction than having all of my friends with me, maybe then we could all convince my family that I didn't need to leave. Maybe I'd be allowed to stay with one of them, maybe Emily or Rachel. That Idea excited me; that I could stay in La Push. This was the place where I was born, the place I want to live for the rest of my existence.

"Ness?" I heard someone call. I looked over to see non-other than Jake.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm more than okay! Everyone's coming over," I said, jumping up and down a little like a kid.

He chuckled, "I'm glad you're excited Ness," he said. Just then the bell rang and I ran over to get the door.

"Heyhey, someone order an Embry with a side of Quil?" Embry said.

I giggled, "Embryy! Quil!" I smiled and hugged them.

"What's up Ness?" Quil said

"Oh, nothing. Come on iiin," I smiled.

They both walked in and greeted Jake who was standing in the living room.

"So what's the occasion?" Embry asked.

"There's no occasion. I just wanted to hang out with everyone," I said.

"Are you sure? There has to be a motive for this get together," Embry said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked innocently, "I can't just want to see my friends?" I asked.

Embry watched me carefully, "Nope. You're up to something; otherwise you'd just hang out with Jake. Need me to protect you from a monster that's under your bed?" he teased.

I shook my head, "No, Embry. I honestly just wanted to see you guys," I said.

"Uh-huh. I'll be watching you," he said.

Quil laughed, "Ignore him and his stupidity."

"Hey! I heard that," Embry said

Quil just rolled his eyes and they both walked to the back of the house where Alice had put tables a few too many decorations. This wasn't even an actual party. I didn't have time to think about that anymore because soon after that everyone arrived. I was thrilled to be able to just hang out with everyone. Alice had music playing and I could see Rachel and Paul dancing. Well, more like Rachel was making Paul dance. I laughed at that, I could see that Paul was not happy to be dancing. Emily and Sam were dancing too, I smiled at that. They were both amazing. Quil was sulking at another table because he missed Claire already. That Quil, he couldn't be away from her for long.

"Nessie," I heard my name and looked up.

"Yes Aunt Alice?" I asked.

"Why don't you go dance?" she asked

"Oh no, I'm fine."

"Come on Ness, I'm sure one of the guys wouldn't mind dancing with you," she said, giving me a there's-no-way-you're-getting-out-of-this look. I sighed and looked around but before I could find Jake Aunt Alice was pulling me toward Embry.

"No, no I don't want to," I mumbled trying to pull away from Aunt Alice. I looked around hoping Jacob would see what was happening and he would come to my rescue but I didn't see him anywhere. Where had he gone, he had been talking to Jared just moments ago…

"If you're looking for Jake he's busy," Aunt Alice said.

I sighed, "Busy with what? Maybe he needs my help, let me go find him," I said.

"Absolutely not." She said, "Hey Embry, dance with Ness?" she asked as we got to where Embry was.

"Dance with Ness?" Embry chuckled.

Alice glared at him, "Go dance with her. Right now," she said.

I looked at Aunt Alice, "If he doesn't want to he doesn't have to," I said.

"N-no I want to," Embry said quickly, looking at Aunt Alice. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to where everyone else was dancing.

"You don't have to do this," I said as soon as Aunt Alice had gone back inside.

"Are you kidding me? Alice looked like she wanted to rip my head off," he said.

I laughed a little, "Aw was poor Embry scared?"

"What? No, I was not scared of her," he said.

"Suuuureee." I said.

He frowned, "You just shut it and dance with me so I live past today, alright?" Embry said.

"Mhm, I guess I will," I laughed, "Just so you can live another day."

"Ness?" Embry said

"Yeah?" I said

"Where's Jake anyway, you two are usually attached to the hip."

"I'm not sure, he was here not that long ago," I frowned as I looked around and noticed that he still wasn't here. Maybe he's helping Aunt Alice, but with what?

"Oh, well don't get all sad now. I'm sure he's just doing something."

I nodded a little. Just then I thought I heard someone yelling inside.

"Uh, Embry I'll be back," I said and headed in to see what was going on. When I walked in I heard Jake and dad arguing.

"You can't do this Edward. This wasn't part of the deal," Jake said looking really angry.

"That's where you're wrong, I can do this Jacob. She is my daughter, not yours."

"It wasn't part of the deal!" Jake growled.

My dad looked beyond calm, "I'm sorry Jacob but there's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

Jake was shaking a lot and I could tell that if he didn't calm himself soon he would phase in the house.

"If you do this then the deal is off and I'm telling everything," Jake responded through clenched teeth.

My dad's façade fell then, "You're not telling anything."

I moved a little to get closer and they both turned to look at me. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing Ness," Jake said, "Go back outside."

"Jacob and I are just having a talk," dad said.

"Having a talk?" I said, "I could hear you guys from outside! Now tell me, what's going on?"

They both looked at each other then back at me.

"Go back outside we'll be there soon," Jake said.

"I want to know what's going on," I said.

Jake walked over to me, "Ness, I'll explain later. Okay?" he whispered even though dad could hear everyone word clearly. I sighed and nodded then walked back outside.

When I walked outside I saw a frightened Embry sitting down as Aunt Alice said something. Poor Embry, Aunt Alice was scolding him because he stopped dancing with me. I quickly walked over to them.

"Okay, no more bathroom breaks I promise Embry," I said.

Aunt Alice looked over at me, "You were in the bathroom?"

"Yes, sorry. But when you gotta go, you gotta go," I said and grabbed Embry's hand, pulling him with me.

Embry let out a deep breath, "About time," he mumbled.

"I think you meant to say 'Thanks Ness that was so nice of you'" I said

"Oh, you mean thanks for leaving so I got yelled at by pixie over there?" he replied.

I chucked, "Alright, sorry. It was partially my fault."

"Partially? You mean it was all your fault. If you hadn't left she wouldn't have yelled at me to begin with," he said.

"Ah, fine. Sorry," I said.

"That's better," he said.

I stuck my tongue out at him as we kept dancing. A few seconds later the song ended and I told Embry that I was done dancing. We went to get some food and drinks then sat down with everyone. Of course, all of the wolves were eating tons of food at rapid speeds. Embry was sitting next to me, and I swear he inhaled his food. I'd barely had any of mine and he was already on his second plate.

"Hey! Save some for me," I heard Jake say as he walked over to us and got some food. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You were supposed to make sure they didn't eat it all Ness," he almost whined. I chuckled, "Sorry, you should have been here. You know I can't stop Embry once he starts eating," I said.

He shook his head at me and laughed softly, "I guess you're right."

"I'm right here you know," Embry said with his mouth full. I laughed, "We know you're here Embry."

He mumbled something but kept eating. Jake got some food and sat down with us, everyone was laughing and happy. I loved it. I didn't know what I was going to do without them. This was my place, my home, where all of my friends were. I sighed as I kept eating, Jake must have heard it because he looked over at me, "You okay Ness?" he asked. I nodded, "I'm fine," I smiled. He nodded but I saw him watching me from time to time. Eventually everyone left but I was happy that they had come over and that I was able to hang out with them. If only life could freeze right here, I would have been happy. I smiled as i walked inside to see Jake sitting on the couch with Uncle Emmett as they watched some game that was on. I walked over and sat down in between them, "What's up?" I looked over at Uncle Emmett. "Game," he said, not looking away from the screen. I chuckled, "I can see that."

"Then why'd you ask?" Uncle Emmett said. I shook my head, "Uncle Emmett," I said. He looked over at me, "What?" he said. "Made you look away!" I grinned. He glared at me, "I'll get you back. Don't worry," He said as he turned back to watch the game.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked over at Jake, "Yes?" I said.

"Let's go for a walk," he said

"Suree," I said and got up at the same time he did.

"Mom Jake and I are going for a walk. We'll be back later," I said.

We went outside and started walking towards the woods. I looked over Jake who looked like he was deep in thought. "Jake, is everything okay?" I asked quietly.

He looked over at me and smiled, "Yes. Everything is good," he replied.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" I asked and he nodded.

Then he stopped walking and moved so he was standing in front of me, "Ness, we need to talk about something," he said. Talk? "Talk about what Jake?" I asked.

He didn't answer me as he looked away, as if he was trying to say something difficult. Then it hit me. "J-jake, are you trying to say goodbye?" I asked, I could already feel the tears in my eyes. He looked at me, without a response. This was it wasn't it? Jake was saying goodbye.


	4. Don't say goodbye

**So sorry for the long wait I've been busy with school and whatnot. Enjoyy :)**

**Jake POV**

"What are you doing here; I thought you hated the Cullen's?" I asked as I sat down again.

"I do," She said as she walked over to me.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, I thought the leeches banned you from coming over," she replied.

"Leah, seriously why are you here?"

She just shrugged, "Jacob, seriously why are you here?" she mocked me.

I sighed, "I wanted to talk to the Cullen's. Your turn."

"My turn? What am I, a toy?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Leah, what the fuck are you doing here?" I said, getting annoyed.

"Oh, you know. Just visiting my best friends in the whole wide world!" she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Shouldn't you be pissing someone else off?"

She glared at me and walked out the back door.

I sighed; I wish it had been someone else. Anyone else, maybe a stupid leech that was trespassing on the Cullen house. At least then I could have gotten my mind off Nessie. A fight would have been great. A fight with a random stranger. A vampire stranger. I stayed on the couch, trying to calm down enough to back home without going crazy. I finally got up and walked out of the house and into the woods. I phased quickly, I figured I'd stay around here for a while longer hoping to see them. But my hopes were low; if they were gone already I'd die. I tried to ignore the feeling I got just thinking about being away from Nessie even more and not seeing her again. I thought about hunting just to pass the time but I wasn't even motivated for that, it would only remind me of all the times that I'd hunted with Nessie. I was just about to leave when I heard something move really close to me. I looked around but didn't see anything, maybe it was just my imagination. I slowly got up and was about to run home when Edward appeared out of nowhere.

_Edward _I growled.

"Hello Jacob," He said

_Where is she?_

"At home. We would like to talk to you; you can phase and come inside."

_You better not take her away from me._

"She's my daughter and I can do as I please," he said as he walked inside the house. I growled at him before going to phase quickly. He couldn't do as he pleased with Nessie, she's mine. Bella, he can do what he wants with Bella but not Ness. Ness is mine. I sighed, knowing how horrible that sounded because she wasn't mine at all. I walked into the Cullen house, dreading what I was going to hear. The moment I walked in I saw Nessie and I instantly relaxed. She was still here.

"Jakey!" she ran over to me and hugged me, "You're here," she smiled. I hugged her back, "Of course I am," I answered. What she said next surprised me.

"Jakey, don't let them take me away, please!" she looked so sad I wanted to tell her I wouldn't let them take her from me.

"Shh, it's okay Ness," I said and looked over at Edward who showed no emotion. Stupid leech.

I heard him growl, "That's enough Nessie," he said.

She looked over at him but didn't let go of me. We walked over and sat down on the couch. I said hi to Bella then turned to Edward who was glaring at me.

"Jacob, you know that we can't stay in one place for too long so the family has decided to move," he said.

I nodded and closed my eyes to keep myself under control. I knew this was coming; this was what I'd been waiting for. This was the moment they would all leave and take my only reason for existing away. I opened my eyes and looked at Nessie.

"Jake, don't let them take me away," she whispered

I frowned, if there was something I could do about it I would.

"Ness, it'll be okay."

"No, no it won't! They said I can't talk to you or the pack anymore and they're making go to school. I don't want to go to school Jake," she sobbed. I hugged her tightly trying to soothe her. Just then I realized what she'd said. I looked up at Edward.

_Why the hell can't she talk to me or the pack?_

Edward pressed his lips together, "It's just best for her," he said quietly.

_Best for her?_ I asked angry

_The best thing would be for her to stay here! _I yelled in my head.

"Jacob, I think you need to leave," Edward said.

"Edward, no he doesn't," Bella said.

I looked over at Bella who hadn't really said anything since I'd greeted her when I got here.

"Jake why don't you and Nessie go upstairs?" Bella said.

I nodded, "Thanks Bells," I said. Nessie smiled, "Thanks mom."

I could hear Bella and Edward discussing things already and we hadn't even reached Nessie's room yet. I walked in saw down on her bed, "So how are you kiddo?" I asked.

"Jake?" she asked. I looked over at her; she was standing by the window.

"Yeah Ness?" I asked.

"I don't want to leave Forks. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave the pack or Claire or all of my other friends," she said.

I walked over and stood next to her, "Nessie, don't worry okay? Everything's going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure Jake? My dad wants to take me away so I never see everyone I care about again!"

I could tell she was upset. Even I was upset, but she mattered most right now. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back tightly as if she was worried that if she let go I would leave. I knew I had to take her mind off things.

"Ness?" I said

"Yes?" she mumbled.

I picked her up and grabbed her by the legs.

"Jake!" she squealed, "What are you doing? Put me down!"

I chuckled, "What's the magic word?"

"Please?" she said struggling to get down.

"Nope. Try again," I said

"Please Jakey put me down?"

"Alright, alright. That's better," I said as I put her down, "but the magic word was Jakes the best person in the whole entire world!" I said.

She giggled, "Jake, but what about Seth. I thought he was the best person in the whole world," she said.

I frowned, "oh, alright. I see how it is, I guess I'll just leave and tell Seth to come over instead," I said and started to leave.

"No, I was kidding!" she said and hugged my waist.

"Nope, too late. Seth should be here soon," I said.

"Jake," she pouted.

I laughed, "Say the magic word," I said.

"Jake is the best person in the whole entire world!" she said.

"That's more than one word," I grinned.

"You made it up," she laughed, "Not my fault."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I wish we could go to the beach and see everyone but I don't think dad is letting me go anywhere," she said.

"What if everyone came here?" I asked.

She looked over at me, "That sounds like a great idea!" she smiled.

"I'll call everyone," I said and started calling the pack. I was just glad that Ness was smiling. I would do anything to see her smile like that. In the back of my mind, the fact that Nessie was leaving was killing me but I knew that for her, I had to smile and assure her that things were going to be fine. Even if I wasn't sure they were. Damn Edward and his stupid ideas.


	5. Silly Ness is leaving too soon

**Jake POV**

I looked at her. Goodbye? She thought I was saying goodbye. My heart broke at the word. She actually thinks I would let her leave. That _**I**_ would leave.

"Ness," I said

"No, I don't want to hear it," she said quietly, closing her eyes. And even now she looked like an angel, a sweet, beautiful angel.

"Ness, I'm not-" she cut me off

"It's okay Jake, you don't have to say it," she whispered and started back away from me without opening her eyes.

"No. That's not it," I said, walking towards her.

She kept backing away and for some reason I couldn't talk, the idea that she really thought I was saying goodbye…

"Renesmee," I said and she opened her eyes at her name. She knew I only called her by her full name when I was serious. "I'm NOT saying goodbye." I walked over and stood right in front of her, "Don't you ever think I'm going to say goodbye. That's not an option, not unless you want me to," I said.

"You're not saying goodbye?" she mumbled.

I shook my head, "No."

"Then what were you going to say?" she asked.

"That I talked to your dad about you guys leaving," I said.

"And what did you guys talk about?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Let's just say I convinced him to let you talk to us and visit occasionally," I said.

"You did?" she asked and I saw her eyes brighten.

"Yes, I did. But I didn't do it all by myself. Your mom helped. I know you guys have to leave so people don't get suspicious but it doesn't mean you can't talk to your friends. I tried to get them to let me come with you but your dad wouldn't let that happen."

"Jake! You have no Idea how happy that makes me. As long as I get to see everyone and talk to everyone," she said and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back the same, "You know I'm always going to be here for you. There's no saying goodbye unless you say so," I said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," I said and she smiled.

"Now, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Jake," she said.

I waited for her to walk back into the house then phased and headed home. It had been a long day and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was so glad that I was able to get Edward to let me see Ness. He knew that if our deal was broken Nessie would have to choose between her family and me, her best friend. I knew that Edward was scared she would choose me. I wasn't so sure about that, the Cullens were important to Ness. A few years ago when Ness was still growing Edward, Bella and I had made a deal. We had decided that even if I began to have feelings for Nessie I would not tell her about my feelings, imprinting, or anything that would sway her from them or change her feelings for me unless she herself had feelings for me. Basically unless Nessie wanted to be with me, I could not do anything. There were so many times that I'd looked into her eyes and wanted to tell her about imprinting, I still only saw her as my best friend but I felt bad because I was keeping something from her. My only hope was that she wouldn't be upset because I hadn't told her.

I got home pretty quickly and headed to bed so I could get some sleep but before I was able to fall asleep my phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jake?" I heard Nessie's voice and immediately sat up.

"Ness? Are you okay?" I asked

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay," she said.

"Oh, Nessie," I chuckled, "Are you asking me, a werewolf, if I got home okay?"

She giggled, "Yes Jake. I'm allowed to call and see if my best friend got home okay you know."

"I got home perfectly fine," I said, "There's no need to worry."

"Are you going to bed?" she asked.

"Yes. I thik you should get some sleep too," I answered.

"I am, night Jake. See you tomorrow," she said.

"Night Nessie," I said and we hung up.

I went to sleep that night thinking about my best friend, whom I could not live without.

~The next day~

I woke up around ten feeling rested. I got up and got some cereal for breakfast, I guessed Billy had gone to Sue's early In the day because I didn't hear him. I was almost done with my cereal when Embry showed up.

"What's up Jake?" Embry asked as he sat down.

"Nothing really. You?" I answered.

He shrugged, "Just bored. Are you going to see Nessie today?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"Just wondering," he answered.

"Wanna come along?" I asked him.

He laughed, "No, I'm bored but not that bored. Besides I don't want to see pixie girl."

"Alice?" I asked and he nodded, "Why not?" I asked

"I don't want her to rip my head off. You know yesterday at your party she wouldn't leave me alone about dancing with Nessie while you were with Edward."

I laughed, "You scared of her?"

He looked at me, "No. I could beat her."

"You sure about that?" I asked and started laughing harder.

Alice would know about this.

"Yeah, im sure!" he said.

"Sure sure," I answered.

Embry left soon after and I headed over to the Cullens house to see Nessie. I walked in, not bothering to knock. Bella was sitting on the couch reading when I walked in.

"What's up Bella?" I said and sat next to her.

She looked up from her book, "Hey Jake," she smiled.

I smiled back, "Where's Nessie?" I asked.

"She's upstairs with Carlisle. She'll be down soon."

I nodded, "Alright, I'll just wait," I said and turned the tv on.

"Jake," she said and I looked over at her, "Yeah Bells?"

"We're going to Colorado," she said quietly.

"Colorado?"

She nodded, "We leave in three days."

"Three days?" I stood up.

"Jake, calm down," she said.

"Why? Why should i? Why care about what you tell me if you don't care about how I feel? Three days Bella, three fucking days!" I said.

"I know Jake, I know. You'll still talk to her I promise. And if we can visit we will," she said.

I shook my head, "I hate this," I whispered, "I can't stand it."

"Jake, I know it's going to be hard but it's time for us to go and the faster the better. She won't be bored there either, we're putting her in school."

I looked up at her, this they had not told me, "School? She's going to school?" I said.

"Yes Jake, we think it's time she starts embracing her human side and having normal friends."

"_Normal?" _I laughed.

"As close to normal as possible."

"And because I'm not normal I can't be friends with her?"

"That's not what we're saying Jake."

"It's like you're taking her away because I'm not normal. Not that you're normal either so maybe I should take her away from you," I said still a little angry.

"It's not the same Jake," she said.

"Yeah, it's not the same because I'm the one that will have to suffer," I said and walked out of the house.

It's like they did all of this on purpose. At that moment it felt like I was never going to be happy. It almost felt like I was cursed and not mean to feel joy in life but pain instead.

**So sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to have the next chapter up this weekend. Please review :)**


	6. Can't watch her leave

**Jake POV**

I hated feeling like this. It was as if the world around me came together and decided that I would suffer for as long as I lived and since I was a werewolf I would live forever. I closed my eyes and I couldn't picture myself being happy. I mean sure I'd had happy moments, but they never lasted. I was tired of being pushed around, of feeling unhappy. I couldn't help but think that my troubles began when I met Bella and the Cullen's. In fact, it was due to the Cullen's that I become a werewolf to begin with. With all my heart I wished that I could be normal, normal enough for Nessie. I sighed, things have to change. Just then I heard a soft voice behind me and I turned around to see Ness standing there.

"Jake, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it Ness," I said quietly.

"So something is wrong."

I smiled at her, "Yeah, there's a certain little girl that I'm going to win against," I said.

She chucked, "Silly Jake. You can't beat me," she said.

"Ready, set, go!" I said and quickly phased before starting to run, Ness right next to me.

These were the moments that I loved and cherished, the one's where I could free myself and relax. I could hear Ness heart beat fast as we ran and that was the sound I loved. The sound of her beating heart. Of course all it took was time with Ness to make me feel better. What would I even do without her?

"I won!" Ness said as she stopped.

I shook my head and whined then went to phase back and put my clothes on. I sat down at our favorite spot, Ness next to me.

"There's no way you won Cullen," I said.

"I did so Black," she answered.

I laughed, "You wish."

"I don't have to, I just won," she grinned.

"Nope, I don't think so. I believe I won."

"Sure sure. I'll let it go this time," she said and smiled for a second before it faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Jake, don't look now but…" she whispered, looking scared.

"What is it Ness?" I asked, sniffing the air to make sure there were no vampires around.

"There's a huge spider on your shoulder!" she said and punched my shoulder.

"Ow!" I faked, "It hurts so bad!" I said putting my hand over my shoulder, "The pain, oh the pain!" I said.

She laughed, "That was the point."

I rolled my eyes, "Ohyeah. That hurt so much; I don't think I'll be able to use my arm for weeks."

She smiled, "I'm going to miss this," she said quietly.

I looked at her, "Me too Ness, me too. I can't believe I only have a few days before you leave."

"Days?" she asked, "You mean a few weeks," she said.

I shook my head, "No…Bella said three days," I said and I could tell by her mortified expression that she had not been told.

"Jake, it can't be three days!" she said as she stood up.

"Nessie, sit down."

She sighed and sat down, "What am I going to do in Colorado?" she asked more to herself.

"Miss me," I joked and elbowed her.

She half smiled at me, "I will."

"But you know you'll be busy going to school and all."

She frowned, "I don't want to go to school. I like my life the way it is, I don't understand why they want it all to change so badly. I can understand moving but school. It's pointless," she said.

"They just want you to make friends Ness, human friends. Experience different things," I said

"Why? I like the experiences I've already had. I don't want human friends anyway. They're probably think I'm weird. I've never talked to anyone besides my family and the pack," she said.

"They won't think you're weird. They'll think that you're the most beautiful girl that they've ever seen. I bet all the girls will want to be your friend," I said.

"What if they hate me?" she asked.

"They won't, I know they won't. You're too kind, and sweet to be hated Ness. Just be yourself and you'll make some friends."

"I just don't want to leave and I still don't get why dad didn't want me to keep talking to you guys. I mean, what's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He's Edward. That's explanation enough," I said.

She laughed, "I guess so."

We both relaxed and enjoyed our time together in the afternoon. We spent most of it in the forest either talking, hunting or simply exploring. I never wanted moments like this to end, I wanted them forever. It wasn't until I was home after being with Ness all day that It really hit me. I would only have two more days to be with Nessie before she was gone. As much as I tried to tell myself that I would be alright I knew that I wouldn't be. Without Nessie here there was no reason for me to feel happy. It was her laughter and her words and every single thing that she did that gave me joy.

The next two days passed by quicker than I had expected and before I knew it the Cullen's were about to leave. I walked into their house to see every Cullen member preparing to leave. Just that image made me sad; I had walked into this house so many times. I'd seen Emmett and Jasper watching a game in the living room, Bella and Edward by the piano, Alice decorating the room for no reason at all, Rosalie throwing insults at me the second I walked in the door and Carlisle and Esme welcoming me and making me feel like this was my house and my family too. But as much as they treated me like family, I knew that I wasn't because if I was then I'd be going with them. In fact, I knew they wanted to get away from me so that I wouldn't fall for Nessie and we would really be related. In those seconds that I thought about all of this Nessie came downstairs and hugged me. I barely hugged her back, feeling cold and numb.

"Jake?"

I don't think coming to watch as they leave was the best idea.

"Are you okay?"

I wouldn't be able to say bye to her.

"Jacob?"

What on earth was I thinking, letting her go so easily?

"Jake, Why aren't you answering?"

I couldn't do this. Not now, not ever. I could feel myself start to shake and I closed my eyes hoping that it would help me calm down but it only brought images of Ness and I hanging out.

For everyone's sake I hoped Nessie would be moved away from. I wasn't sure that I could hold on much longer. I knew I was going to phase if I didn't pull it together in the next minute. I took a deep breath and regretted instantly because the second that the air filled my lungs so did Nessie's scent. It reminded me of the days I'd spent with her when she was younger. The days we played hide and seek in the forest. When we ganged up on Emmett and won against him in a race. The day she got a bigger and better hunt than Emmett. When she had been gone all day shopping with Alice and her scent was the only thing that relaxed me before I saw her walk in the door. Those precious memories would haunt me while Nessie was gone.

"Jakey?" she whispered and I couldn't respond as I tried to choke back the tears threating to escape.

I had to be strong for her.

I had to pull it together.

I had to face the fact that my only reason for existing would be miles away.

**Please review :)**


	7. What's wrong with Jake?

**Chapter 7**

**Before I begin I'd like to say I'm so sorry for not updating faster. It's been absolutely way too long. I've been working a lot and well there really isn't an excuse for not updating. I've gotten lazy lately and had a little bit of writers block. I know where I want the story to go but it's the details on how to get there that I'm having difficulty with. **

**Big thanks to the few people who have reviewed and have continued to give me feedback.**

**NintiekaEj4life and luv2beloved you two have reviewed the most and I'd like to give you a special thanks. Feedback always helps me make the next chapter better.**

**If any of you have suggestions or ideas on things that can occur in the story or anything at all feel free to leave me a message. Thanks for waiting and here is Chapter 7.**

**Just a heads up, I should be changing my name soon, so don't be alarmed.**

Previously:

"Jakey?" she whispered and I couldn't respond as I tried to choke back the tears threating to escape.

I had to be strong for her.

I had to pull it together.

I had to face the fact that my only reason for existing would be miles away.

**Jake POV**

No matter what I tried, the fear and pain would not subside. The thought of losing Nessie, of never seeing her again invaded my mind without my permission. Before I knew it Nessie was out of my reach and I could see every member of the Cullen family aside from Carlisle and Esme crouch in defense.

_I can't do this _I thought to Edward

He simply nodded in response, as if he could actually understand. Of course he wouldn't understand. He had Bella, his love, while my happiness was being taken away. It was ironic really that Bella and Edward who had given me the best thing in my life, were now taking it away from me without a second thought.

Before I knew it I was in my wolf form, the Cullen family still tense as they watched me carefully. Didn't they know I wouldn't hurt her? Was I no longer considered a family friend?

_Tell Nessie bye for me, I have to go_ I thought to Edward, I saw him nod quickly before I ran out of the house in my wolf form. I figured that the best thing for me to do was to just calm down and run. The good thing about being in my wolf form these days was that it was quiet. We rarely seemed to patrol now so I was free to think whatever I wanted without having the others bothering me.

I did my best to keep Nessie out of my head but it was impossible. Every little thing I saw was a reminder of what I was trying to forget. I passed a river in my run and it only reminded me of the time that I had taken Ness 'fishing'. It had started out as a joke between Emmett and me but Ness took it seriously and decided that she wanted to go fishing in the lake behind her house. Emmett laughed so much when Nessie said she wanted to do that. I couldn't help myself and I joined in the laughter but of course Nessie had gotten mad at me.

"Why are you laughing at me Jake!" she had said, her little hands balling up into tiny fists.

"Ness, I wasn't really laughing at you," I said, hoping she wasn't mad.

"Oh, no? What, are you going to say that you were laughing with me?" she said

"Well yes," I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Did it look like I was laughing?" she asked.

"Uh, no not really…" I said

"Then you were laughing at me," she said

"No! I wasn't. I was uhh, I was laughing with Emmett!" I said, glad that I had thought of something.

"You were?" she asked.

"Yes. Of course!" I said

"Well guess what Jacob Black, Uncle Emmett was laughing at me so you were simply laughing with Emmett about me," she had answered.

I had stood there with me mouth hanging open in surprise as Ness went up to her room. She was one smart girl.

A few days after the incident, which Emmett, Alice, Bella, and Edward had laughed at, we took Ness fishing in the river. The sight of her sitting there trying to concentration filled me with happiness. I remembered that she had tried to grab the fish with her hands the first time, which Emmett and I laughed at but stopped as Nessie glared at us. She had sat there for two hours with little movement because she wanted to have the chance to say that she had gone fishing before. She hadn't caught anything but I was able to spend some time with Ness during those two hours and so they became part of the memories that I would always carry around with me.

I would miss her more than I thought.

I kept running, without really thinking of where I was going. I was afraid that I would end up back in the Cullen's house. I had promised myself that once they had left I wouldn't go anywhere near their property, it would only bring back memories that I wanted to keep safely hidden. If I had to see the Cullen's house completely vacant and lifeless I was sure that I would have a few horrible months.

_Hey Jake, what's going on? _ Seth said as soon as he phased

_Just running, need to clear my head_ I responded

He stayed quiet for a moment, _Are you going home?_

_Not right now_ I responded

_I'll let Billy know _he answered quietly before phasing back out.

It wasn't a secret that when I said I was out for a run because I needed to clear my head that I'd be gone for a while. I hoped that Billy would be okay just as much as I hoped that Nessie wouldn't come after me, thought I had to admit that thought make me smile. I knew of course that the Cullen's wouldn't let her come after me. I sighed as I kept running; I didn't want to slow down not even a tiny bit. In my head if I slowed down at all my mind would take over. I did my best to calm myself and clear my thoughts but even running wouldn't help me this time. There was nothing that would help me feel better right now. When Edward had left Bella I had been there to pick up the pieces but there was no one here to pick up the pieces when Ness left. The main reason being because my best friend was going with her. If I thought life was difficult when I fought the newborns, I was wrong. If I thought it was difficult when we went against those royal leeches then I was wrong. The only time that life was truly difficult was now, having Nessie leave. Before I knew it the sun was setting and it was getting dark all around me. I wasn't sure how long I'd been running or where I was. I figured I should at least figure out where I was so I got closer to the road, while still remaining hidden, so that I could see the signs. It wasn't long before I saw the 'Welcome to Colorado' sign.

**Nessie POV**

"Daddy, what's wrong with Jake?" I asked as I saw Jake phase and head towards the forest.

"He needs to calm down Nessie, you know he doesn't like us leaving," he replied.

"But he didn't say bye!" I said and started running towards the forest only to be met by my mom.

"Nessie you can't go after him honey," she said.

"B-but why not?" I asked

"Because he's upset. He needs to be alone," dad said.

"He's only upset because of you!" I yelled back angry.

"Renesmee! Do not speak to your father like that," mom said.

"Why not? It's not fair! Why does he get to decide when I'm ready to have human friends? Why does he get to decide that the friends I've grown up with aren't good enough all of a sudden?" I said.

"Your mother and I decided it was best for you," dad said.

"Both of you? Or did you just seduce mom into it!" I said.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" mom yelled as Uncle Emmett laughed.

"You have to give her credit, she's good." Uncle Emmett said.

"You're not helping the situation!" Aunt Rosalie said as she hit Uncle Emmett's arm.

"Your father did not seduce me. We both think you need to embrace your human side as much as your vampire side," mom said.

"Oh really? And do you both also think it's best to take me away from all of my friends?" I asked, "How would you like it if you couldn't see Jacob?" I asked.

I saw her cringe and I knew I was right. She wouldn't be happy at all because Jake is her friend as much as he is mine.

"This doesn't change anything," dad said.

"The least you could do is let me wait for Jake to come back," I said.

"No Nessie we have to leave now," dad replied.

"No!" I said, "I don't want to. Not without talking to Jake first."

"You can call him on our way," mom said, "But we have to go Ness."

I sighed, all I wanted was to be able to talk to Jake face to face and find out why he got so upset all of a sudden. I wanted Jake to be here with me, maybe then I'd have something to look forward to. As we drove away from our home in forks all I could wonder was when the next time I'd be able to see Jake would be. I hoped it was sometime before my parents decided enough time had passed and we could move back. I sighed, Colorado here we come. Without Jake. If only Jake would have stayed human for a while longer my plan might have worked and Jake might be sitting in the seat next to me. I was glad for my mom shielding my thoughts from dad because I had to figure out a plan so that Jake could be with us in Colorado. My plan failed when Jake left because I planned on telling him to hide in the back of the car. I knew that if my mom was shielding both our thoughts then my plan would have worked. I shook my head as I looked out the window hoping that Jake had a better idea.

**Please review!**


	8. Busy

**So I changed my name from ILH to DawnOfNight55, just thought it was time for a change.**

**A very special thank you to my new reviewers, who gave me a lot of ideas and kept telling me to update. Thank you! I'm glad you like the story. **

**On another note I won't be able to update very often because I started college and it's taking up all of my time. It took me entirely way too long to update and I'm sorry.**

**Jacob POV**

My mind was chaotic; I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. If I actually waited for the Cullen's here in Colorado then they would be pissed at me. They want Nessie to let me go and I understand that, I get that she should live a normal life and have human friends. It's just difficult for me to be away from her. I stood there staring at the 'Welcome to Colorado' sign for a while as I debated what my next move should be. This had not been where I planned to go, not that I had actually planned to go anywhere in specific but Colorado was not my destination. In fact, I thought I'd end up in Canada or something but I was wrong. I sighed and slowly I turned back the same way that I'd ran here except this time I was going back home. I knew that this was the right thing, not only for the Cullen's and me but for Nessie as well. Part of me ached to return towards Colorado and get a glimpse of Ness at least but I knew that would not end well. They would all smell me before I was even close enough to see her. I sighed as I wondered if this was what I would be feeling now, a constant ache in my heart with the constant reminder of my brain telling me that it's the right thing to do. I was hoping to do some more running on my own before I went back home but I was afraid that if I let my mind drift like I had earlier that I'd end up in the same situation all over again. I focused on going home instead and surprisingly that was one of the hardest things I had to do. Home for me had always brought me joy, it was my safe place. It was the place where I would go to when Bella and I were fighting, before she had found out about my being a werewolf. Yet right now home wasn't La Push. I made it back home with a lot of effort and went directly to the garage in hopes of avoiding everyone so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone at the moment. I started working on my car even though there was nothing to fix or check, I always kept my car running.

"Jacob," I heard a few hours later, it was Rachel.

I looked up to see her standing by the door, her arms crossed.

"What's up Rach?" I said

She raised an eyebrow at me and walked in, "Oh, I don't know. My bro came home hours ago and I haven't heard anything from him," she responded.

"I was busy," I shrugged as I pointed to the car engine.

"Don't lie to me. You know Ness has been calling you for the past four hours nonstop,"

"She has?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yes now are you going to talk to her or not? She sounds frustrated and upset even though I told her that you were perfectly fine and you're just being an idiot."

I glared at her, "Yeah, I'll talk to her," I said even though I was afraid to.

"What do you need and why aren't you with Paul?" I asked when I noticed she wasn't leaving.

"I don't need anything and don't bring Paul into this," she said.

"What about me?" Paul said as he walked in and wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"Speak of the devil," I said.

Paul laughed a little, "Hey we're all going to the beach, you wanna go?" he asked.

"I'm good thanks," I said.

I watched as Rachel walked out so that Paul and I could talk.

"Dude, come on. What do you plan on staying in this garage forever?" he asked

"Shut up, I just don't want to go."

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do, I was just trying to be nice. Never again!" he said

"I'm glad now leave me alone," I said and started checking my car for the millionth time.

"Going to the beach isn't going to hurt you," he said then walked out.

Of course it would hurt me. It would remind me of all the days that I'd spent with Ness at the beach, weather it was her as a child falling asleep in my arms or her begging to stay out longer once she was a little older. I had to find a way to live without her while she was gone and not have every little thing remind me of her and I knew that the first step was going to places we'd gone together. I went inside, hearing the phone ring but decided not to answer, I wouldn't let myself. I decided that instead I'd write to her when I came back from the beach. I took a quick shower then headed to the beach where the entire pack was. They were all sitting around, laughing, and talking. My life might have stopped but theirs continued. I knew that I'd have to take everything one day at a time otherwise there was no way I'd make it. As I approached the beach half of the pack turned to look at me in surprise. I think Seth even dropped the hot dog he was about to eat. I stood there awkwardly for about a second before I heard Jared say, "It's about fucking time! Now we have enough people to play football. Let's go!" he said. A minute later we were all teamed up. It was Jared, Seth, Brady , Leah and me in one team and Paul, Sam, Embry, and Quil, Collin in the other. We played a few games as we waited for more people to show up. I had to admit that I'd had fun, and while I was playing if I concentrated hard enough I had been able to block my memories of Nessie and I here to avoid feeling sad. Of course I couldn't keep her out of my mind for very long and the minute that I got home and laid down on my bed all of the memories attacked me at once. That was one of the worst nights of my life and I wondered if that's how my life was going to be from now on, just a chain of memories. I knew that there was no way that I would be able to sleep so I got up and started writing to Nessie, telling her everything that I was feeling at the moment.

**Nessie POV**

I was so mad right now! I cannot believe that Jacob wouldn't come to the phone to talk to me. Was he mad at me? Had I done something? No, he couldn't be mad. I personally hadn't done anything to him. I had called Billy so many times since we had left Forks that he was no longer the one answering the phone, instead it was Rachel. She assured me that Jake was back from his run and that he was in the garage but could not come to the phone right now. That was beyond frustrating. Why on earth would he not be able to come to the phone? It's not like I was going to take forever to answer. I couldn't even remember any time that I called and Jake didn't want to talk to me or couldn't talk. Even when he was dealing with something with the pack he'd always take the phone from whoever had answered and said he was busy he'd call me back as soon as he could. All I wanted was to hear his voice and feel secure again, something I no longer felt.

"But Rachel!" I said, "I need to talk to him right now," I added.

"I know Ness but he just needs to calm down and have time to let it set in that you're gone."

"You make it sound like I'm dead," I said

"That's probably how he feels ," Rachel responded, "Give him some time and I'm sure he'll speak with you soon."

I sighed, "He better."

"He will, he can't go too long without talking to you, you know that," she said.

"Rachel?" I said quietly

"What is it Ness?"

"You don't think he hates me ,do you?" I asked

"What? Of course not!" she said quickly, "He just needs a little bit of time."

"So he's not like mad at me or something?"

"No Ness, he's not. He's just trying to deal with you moving and he's being stubborn about it" she said sweetly, "I'll have him call you as soon as possible."

"Thanks Rach," I said

"No problem Ness," she said before I hung up.

I had called so many times that no one was even answering anymore, I wondered if they were just hoping Jake would pick up the phone if he noticed that no one had gotten it. I mean that would seem like the only reason. They couldn't all possibly be out and about, majority of the time there was at least someone at Jake's house to answer the phone.

"Sweetie, don't worry he'll call you soon," Mom said as I closed my phone.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, not even bothering to look her way. I was still really mad at her and dad. They couldn't just take the life that I'd known since the moment I was born and take me away from the people that I loved and expect me not to be upset with them. I mean sure I understood that we had to move so people wouldn't get suspicious that they weren't getting older but still, I didn't understand why Jake couldn't just come with me.

"Ness look we're almost there," dad said.

"Oh, joy," I said sarcastically, I honestly didn't care.

"Renesmee," my dad, "Don't be rude."

"I wasn't being rude. What, do you want me to fake enthusiasm too? Because I won't. I refuse to pretend that everything is fine just because you want me to and you got what you wanted." I said.

"Renesmee! You need to apologize to your father this minute," mom said.

"For what? Telling the truth and telling him how I feel? I'm not gonna apologize," I said and added, "In fact I'm tired of being in this car with the both of you. I'd rather be somewhere else, anywhere else!" I said and started opening the door but my dad had it locked, he pulled over and turned towards me.

"Ness, stop it this instant," dad said, "You know that we had to leave Forks."

"Yeah I do but it doesn't mean that I had to leave all of my friends and especially not Jacob! This is your fault, this is all YOUR fault! Jacob won't even talk to me now, all of a sudden he's too busy to call me back!" I yelled back to my dad, "I hate you, I hate you so much!" I said and unlocked the car door and started running before he had a chance to respond. I was pissed off, morbid! I had never in my years of existence been so mad at him before. I knew it must have come as a shock because I had always listened and never talked back that way but when it had to do with Jake, I didn't care. I would do anything to have him with me, just as soon as I could. I kept running not bothering to look back to see if there was anyone following. I needed to find a phone and call Jake, tell him that it was an emergency and he had to come pick me up. I knew he'd buy it and then I'd get a chance to talk to him. I ran for a while but wasn't able to see much. All I could see was trees, they were good. They'd chosen a place that was pretty isolated. Damn them. I slowed down so I could try to find a light, or someplace which might indicate that it was the way out of here but I didn't see anything. I couldn't see anything, then I heard something a little distance away. I wasn't sure what it was, it wasn't close enough for me to see. I hear it towards my left so I turned that way and crouched in a defensive position hoping to scare off whatever it was. In a matter of seconds I saw a shadow coming straight towards me and I jumped in response only to see Aunt Alice standing in front of me looking very frustrated.

"Do you know how hard it is to find you when I can't see your future!" she said, shaking her head at me.

"Uh, sorry Aunt Alice," I mumble and relax, trying to get my heart to beat a little more evenly.

"Ness, what is wrong with you? Do you know how freaked out Bella was when you ran out of there?" she said

I shrugged, "I needed to get out of there Aunt Alice, I just couldn't take it anymore. It's like dad wants me to pretend that my friends have never existed and to pretend to like the place we're moving to," I said. I knew that if there was anyone that I would be able to talk to it would be Aunt Alice.

"Nessie they-we don't want you to forget your past or your friends but we would really like it if you at least tried to like it here. Don't just automatically assume that you won't like it."

"But I don't think I will like it. Jacob isn't even here, what's there to like? There's no one my age here that knows my secret. No one to trust. No offense Aunt Alice but sometimes I just want to act like a kid and with Jacob I can do that."

She sighed, "I guess we treat you too much like an adult because you matured so fast but will you at least try to like it here?" she asked, "If you try then we'll go shopping!" she added excitedly.

I looked at her, "Well alright I'll _try _to like it here."

"Good!" she said and clapped her hands, "Now let's go see the new house. And I believe you owe a certain someone an apology," she said.

I groaned, that was something that I was not looking forward to one bit. "Why don't we go hunting first? I'm kinda thirsty," I said.

"Nope, sorry. Not buying it Ness, besides your parents are worried and we have to unpack first if you want to do anything."

"Aw, come on," I whined

"You know…you could see Jacob if you wanted," she said.

I immediately looked at her, "What? How?"

She grinned at me, "It's called video chat Ness," she said and rolled her eyes.

I glared at her a little, "I thought you meant for real!" I said

She laughed, "Right, because that wouldn't be for real."

I sighed but now that I thought about it I should get my computer up so that I could talk to whoever I wanted.

"Alright let's go," I said and started running behind Aunt Alice towards our new home.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review **


	9. Letter one & a new state of mind

**Wow, didn't even realize how long it's been since my last update but guess whattt? I'm on winter break from college and I'm going to try my best to write and update as much as possible! **

**Not a very long or eventful chapter but it's something right?**

_Last time: I knew that there was no way that I would be able to sleep so I got up and started writing to Nessie, telling her everything that I was feeling at the moment._

**Jacob POV**

My mind was going crazy, my thoughts racing, leaving my mind so fast I barely had time to write what I wanted. After what felt like hours but was really only twenty minutes I got up and fell into a deep slumber. It was there that I dreamt of her, the beautiful child whose life I was glad to have been a part of. She was laughing, running, giggling and I could see it in her eyes that she was happy. _Happy._ That's all I ever wanted for her. By the time I woke up the sun was shining brightly through my room; I slowly got up and stretched. Despite the events of yesterday I felt better, lighter. And I knew why. I walked over to my desk where my letter to Nessie was and looked over it. The question now was, would I send it to her? I felt better just by writing it, but would I send it? I had to. I knew that I did. I sat down and began to read over it.

_Dear Ness,_

_I'm sorry for the way I acted when you were about to leave. I feel so bad now because you aren't here and I ran away like a little kid. Please don't be mad at me Ness, I'll make it up to you. I wasn't thinking about the right things, I kept thinking about the negative things about you leaving. I thought about how much it was going to suck after you left, the things we wouldn't get to do anymore, and the laughs we weren't going to share. I let it take over me and I failed to miss the positives. Ness, think about it. You'll make more friends and I know that you didn't care about that but it'll be a good thing because you'll have your friends here from La Push but you'll also have friends in Colorado. Friends are good, they help you through your worst times. They're there for you when you need them. That's what I have to do, I have to be there for you. I know that you don't want to live in Colorado but promise me one thing, please? Try and make the best of it. Smile, laugh, and most of all be happy. I'm going to miss you a ton and I know that the rest of the pack will too. No matter where you are you'll still be my best friend and I will always be there for you but I want you to make new friends, or at least try. Don't sit somewhere and sulk. I mean it. I'll ask Bella to make sure. We didn't get to say goodbye correctly so I want to visit, but that will only happen if I find that you are trying to like Colorado. I'm not saying you have to love it Ness, but just try, okay? For my sake. It'll make me feel better to know that Colorado isn't so bad for you. Besides, you know I'll be talking to you all the time. It'll be just like you're still here. I miss you already and you haven't even been gone a day, can you believe that? Tell everyone that I say hello, except Rosalie. You don't have to tell her I said hi. Ness, I love you. And be happy._

_-Jake_

I sighed and put the letter in an envelope, writing "Nessie" on it along with the address. I put it on my desk and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. There wasn't much to eat so I just grabbed some cereal and milk and sat down to eat, thinking as I did. It was extremely quiet, meaning dad wasn't home. I began to think of my mom and I missed the times that we had spent in this house as a family. When she was here the house was never this quiet, I'd always hear laughter, cooking, talking but most of all the happiness of us being together as family. I shook the thoughts away and quickly finished my cereal. I figured it was now or never, I had to send the letter to Ness otherwise I'd put it off until I wouldn't do it. I put the letter in the mail and decided to go for a walk on the beach. I really did want Ness to be happy, even if I wasn't there to see it. I had felt so much better after writing the letter but my bad mood was starting to come back. i kicked at the sand, why was I always getting stuck with the bad stuff? I had to stop this! I had to stop feeling bad for myself, I had to suck it up and just live my life. Without the so called happiness everyone I knew seemed to have. I wanted to kick and scream. I wanted someone to give a damn about me for once. I didn't want to be the one having to pick up the pieces, my pieces. I felt angry and I began to tremble, I ran towards the woods and shifted to my wolf form. I howled loudly in anger, fuck the world! Fuck everyone. I needed to go for a run, so I did. From now on I would do what I needed to feel better. Even if it meant writing Nessie a letter every single day to tell her how I felt, to show her I was there for her. I wouldn't get to see Ness for a while that was for sure. I needed time to figure out why the world was out to make me unhappy, time to learn to be on my own. Hell, I could move out of dad's house and live by myself, like life has intended. I was going to make something of myself. I wasn't going to let all of this get in my way. I was going to find my own form of happiness.

**By the way, do guys want me to write the letters from Jake to Ness? I can post the letters in between chapters if you guys want. So just let me know, yes or no? Letters or no letters?**


	10. Adjusting

**Not many of you review/answered about the letters but the one person that did respond said letters so I'll give you guys letters :)**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Nessie POV**

Aunt Alice and I were on our way back to our…new home.

It was weird saying that, I don't think I'll ever get used to saying, 'I'm going home' and not go to our home in Forks.

I couldn't help but let my mind drift off to Jake as Aunt Alice and I ran through the forest.

I wondered what he was doing, if he was feeling better, if he missed me, and if he'd call soon.

When we finally walked in the house the whole family was sitting around playing games, reading and watching TV.

I walked over to my dad and hugged him, "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean any of the stuff I said, I was just mad." I said, he hugged me back a little surprised.

"It's alright Ness."

I didn't say anything else then walked over and hugged my mom, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's alright ness, but don't you ever let me hear you talk to your father like that again."

I nodded, "Promise. I'm going to go unpack my stuff," I said, "Where's my room?" I asked.

"Upstairs, very end, to the left," mom said.

I nodded and hurried up the stairs. I wanted to get everything unpacked so I could relax and call Jake, maybe together we could come up with something.

My bed and furniture was already in my room, it was a lot bigger than my room back in Forks.

The walls were plain, I guess they left that up to me. There was one huge window that led to a small balcony.

I could imagine myself sitting out here with Jake, watching as members from the pack patrolled at night.

I sighed, I had to keep unpacking. About an hour later I was done, everything arranged where I wanted it.

I sat down at my desk and turned my computer on, aunt Alice had said I could video chat with Jake but now that I thought about it I don't think he even has a computer. Why on earth would she tell me I could if I couldn't! I didn't even know what to do with myself.

There was nothing to do.

Except spend time with my family and honestly I wasn't in the mood for that, I wanted friends, to make me laugh and think of stupid ways for us to have fun.

I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to think of ways to decorate my room.

I could have stars painted on the ceiling, and a light purple on the walls.

Pictures of the pack and I all around would be nice too.

I started looking through my pictures, trying to decide which ones I wanted and where. Not long after I had a few pictures of my friends all around.

I smiled, noticing that Jake was in every single one. I laughed, oh what he would say about that if he was here. I could imagine it.

"Jeez Ness, love me that much you want me all over yours walls?" he'd smirk for sure.

Oh, Jake. How I was missing him. To keep myself busy I decided that I was going to paint my own ceiling.

Only thing was that I needed to get paint and brushes.

"Aunt Alice," I said, for her to appear seconds later.

"What's up Ness?" she said as she walked in and sat on my bed.

"Can you take me to the store? I want to get some paint so I can paint my ceiling. I'm going to need some brushes too," I said.

"Of course Ness. I'll go ask Jasper if he wants to come. Oh! And we can buy you some curtains too. Maybe we can make it a shopping trip!" she said, getting excited.

I groaned, "Nooo. I just want my paint right now."

"Pleassssssssssseee?" she said, bouncing up and down.

"Later!" I said.

"Fine," she mumbled, "Be right back."

A few minutes later we were on our way to the store. We lived in Cripple Creek, Colorado.

Aunt Alice said that I'd be attending Cripple Creek-Victor High School. The name itself made me laugh as I thought about a creek being crippled.

As soon as we got to the store I headed for the paint and brushes, I quickly found some white, blue, and yellow paint.

"Is that all you're getting?" uncle Jasper asked.

I nodded, "I think so. You think it's enough for the ceiling?" I asked him.

"You might wanna get more," he said.

I nodded, "Will do. Where's Aunt Alice?" I asked.

"Uh, I think she went to look at curtains." He responded.

"Well let's go find her," I said.

After a few minutes of being lost as we tried to figure out where things were in the store we found Aunt Alice.

"Ness! Come look at these curtains, they look amazing." She said

I looked at them and nodded, "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Come on Ness, we should get your curtains while we're here."

I sighed, "Fiine."

We looked through a lot of curtains, some that made both Aunt Alice and I cringe.

I finally chose some black and white curtains that would fit perfect in my room.

The minute we got back home I got the paint ready and was about to start painting when Aunt Alice called me. I sighed, what could she want?

**Jake POV**

When I got home that day after my run I decided to make goals for myself.

But it ended up being rather difficult, I had to ask myself what I wanted in life. What did Jacob Black want to do?

Besides see Ness of course.

I sighed, I wanted to be able to provide for myself and Billy.

I wanted to move out of that little house and into a nicer place.

So what to do? I thought a lot but after a while I'd decided that I wanted to do something with cars.

I would need experience so my first goal was to get a job at a garage somewhere nearby.

I would start there, I would help Billy with whatever I could and get some experience while doing it.

It seemed easy enough except getting a job was never easy. What else did I want to do?

I had to start saving up all the money I could, as soon as I could.

My second goal was to save up as much as I could. Which lead to the third goal, to get my own place.

I got up and decided to go to all the garages close to hear and talk to the manager or owner about me working there.

I went to three different garages, filled out an application and was told I would be called in about a week to know if I had been hired or not.

As I driving home I saw Embry and Quil, so I stopped next to them, "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

They both walked over, "We're walking home. No patrol right?" he asked

"No patrol," I nodded, "You guys want a ride?" I asked. They both nodded and got in.

"Why don't we watch some movies?" Quil asked

"Sure, that sounds like fun," I said.

They both looked at each other for a moment, confused.

"What?" I asked

"Well we were just wondering how you were doing with the whole Ness thing," Embry said.

I shrugged, "I'm trying not to think about it too much."

They nodded but didn't say anything.

A few minutes later we got to my house, as I got out I noticed a package sitting by the front door.

That was weird, we never got packages.

"What's that?" Quil asked.

"I'm not sure," I said as I picked it up and carried it into the house.

"It's addressed to you, man," Embry said.

I nodded, "Looks like it," I said as I opened it.

Inside was a brand new laptop with some camera looking thing.

There were instructions about how to get it all set up along with a note.

_Jake,_

_This is for you from all of the Cullen family._

_It's so you can talk to Ness, and see her._

_There are instructions in the box, don't mess it up._

_Ness' chat name is NessieGirl54. Surprise her._

_-Alice_

I stood there dumbfound. See Ness…

"Hey, now you can talk to Ness!" Embry said.

"And I can too!" Quil added, excited.

I laughed at them and shook my head.

"Yeah right. I'm the only one that gets to use this thing," I said

"What! No way. Sharing is caring man!" Embry said

"Yeah, what he said! Don't you care about us?" Quil asked

"No, not really," I said.

Embry punched my arm and I punched him back.

"You guys know I'm kidding. Eventually, IF you're nice to me I'll let you see Ness." I replied.

So we began following the instructions to setting up laptop.

**The next chapter is going to be a letter chapter but I probably won't put it up until after Christmas. Happy holidays!**

**And please review!**


	11. Letter two

_Dear Ness,_

_This is the second time I'm writing to you. It seems as if the best time to write is at night, or during my free time. I've been trying to stay busy, with the pack and everything. I've been running around in wolf form with Embry a lot, him and I have nothing better to do as it seems. Quil is busy with Claire, Paul with Rachel, Sam with Emily. Hell, even my dad is too busy with Charlie and Sue these days. It feels like Embry and I are the only ones that have nothing better to do. Well Leah too, but she's just a pain in my ass. What have you been up to Ness? What's it like in Colorado? Have you been to school yet? Don't worry about that, school is boring. Plus, you'll already know everything so I know you won't have any problems with your classes. I'm actually thinking about taking a few classes in college, what do you think? If only a certain girl was here to tutor me, I'd be more excited. I miss you, but of course you already knew that Ness. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you're not in Forks anymore and that I am indeed sitting here pretending that you're right in front of me and I'm telling you this instead of scribbling it out on paper. Maybe I should type you an email, Alice got me a laptop. Can you believe that? I don't have much use for it. I would email you if I thought it was better but I have a thing for writing this on paper. I hope you're doing well Ness, and don't forget me._

_-Love Jacob_

I got up to find an envelope and placed the letter in it. I'd decided that I wouldn't send anymore letters to Ness because it would only make things harder for her. It wasn't sending the letter that made me feel better, it was simply telling someone how I felt. I don't know if someday I'll give Ness these letters to read, maybe before I die, but for now I would keep them. "Letter # 2" I scribbled on the envelope and placed it in a box that was hidden in my closet.


	12. REALLY Seeing Jacob

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! It made me want to write this chapter that much faster.**

**Nessie POV**

I walked into the living room where Aunt Alice was looking through a magazine, "What is it?" I asked her, eager to get this done and go back to my painting.

"I have the best idea!" she said, excited.

Oh no. "And what's that?" I asked.

"Well you know how you were painting the ceiling?" she asked and I nodded, "Well I was thinking why don't we just install glass there so you can see the actual stars!" she said.

"No, I'm good," I said and turned around, starting to walk back to my room.

"Ness!" Aunt Alice followed me, "Come onn. You know it's a good idea!"

I shook my head as I walked into my room, "Aunt Alice, I started painting my ceiling so I had something to do. So no, I'd like to do It myself."

"Allriight, but when Jake comes to visit and you guys wanna gaze at the stars from your very own room and you can't don't come crying to me," she said as she turned to leave the room.

"Waiiit! Jake's coming?" I got excited.

"Maybe he won't even wanna come after I tell him that he has to stare at your painting and not the real thing," she half sang.

"So he's coming! When? What time? Is he driving? Airport?" I asked.

"Alice, you know it's not nice to do that to her," dad said as he leaned against the wall with an envelope in his hands.

I glared at Aunt Alice and she pouted at me.

"Please Nesss?" she said

"No, I don't think so. I think I'm gonna stick to my plan of painting it myself," I said.

She stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same back, then she left probably looking for Uncle Jasper.

"Ness," my dad said and I looked over at him, "What's up dad?"

"You have a letter from Jake," he said

I rushed over, "Givemee!" I said and took it from his hands. He left the room laughing at my behavior. I quickly opened the letter and started reading it.

After reading the letter I put it down, tears threatening to spill out.

Mad at him? I'm not mad at him! I could see the point he made about friends but I already had friends, in La Push. I didn't need anymore. I closed my eyes, _I promise to make the best of it Jake. _I laughed, he wouldn't know if I was sitting here sulking. Not even if he asked mom. I'd make sure she didn't tell him anything. There was a light knock at my door and I looked over to see Uncle Jasper standing there.

"Hey Ness," he said, "Can I come in?"

I nodded, "Sure," I said, sitting on my bed.

"You're pretty calm, what did Jake have to say?" he asked as he sat down at the chair by my desk and started doing something on my computer.

"He just told me to behave and not sulk and something about friends-what are you doing?" I asked starting to walk over towards him.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to talk to a friend of mine," he said

"What friend?" I asked

"So he told you not to sulk and make new friends?" he asked

I nodded, still watching him but not being able to see anything.

"Are you going to do that?" he asked

I snorted, "Yeah right. I can sulk if I want, he won't know. I'll make sure mom doesn't tell him. And I can pretend to make friends."

"Well geez Ness! I'm insulted," a different voice said, definitely not uncle Jaspers.

Just then Uncle Jasper moved out of the way and I could see Jake, Embry and Quil on my computer screen.

"Jake!" I said and ran over to the computer, "Wh-yo-how!" I mumbled out.

"You know, if you won't listen to what I say I just won't talk to you," he said but I didn't get a chance to respond because just then Quil and Embry pushed Jake out of the way. Quil got awfully close to the camera.

"Ness? Can you hear me?" he said, "Can you see me tooo! Ah, dear Ness. I'm so sad," he pouted as Embry and Jake started wrestling in the background.

I frowned, "What's wrong Quil?" I asked

"You said hi to Jake but you forgot your best friend!" he said, pouting a little.

I laughed, "Well then move out of the way so I can say hi to Embry!" I said

I could hear both Embry and Jake laughing. Quil simply shook his head, "Ouch!" she said.

Jake finally came back so I could see him, "Don't worry about them. They were just leaving," he said.

"Psh, leaving? I think not!" Embry said, "We wanna talk to Ness too. Don't be selfish."

Jake shrugged, "Out!" he said and after a few punches I was left to talk to Jake alone as I noticed Uncle Jasper had slipped out while I was distracted.

"So Ness, how's Colorado?" he asked

"It's alright, not as great as Forks though," I said

"Your room is messy," he said, making a face at me as he tried to look around.

"Hey! I'm not done with it yet," I said

"Oh no? What do you still have to do?" he asked

"Well I'm painting my ceiling-" I started

"YOU'RE painting the ceiling?" he asked

"Yes..." I nodded

Just then Aunt Alice rushed in, "For the record I told her you would like it more if you could see the actual sky but she wouldn't listen! Talk some sense into her would you?" she said.

"Aunt Alice," I whined as Jake laughed.

"It's the least you could do Jake," aunt Alice said.

"Uh...right, yeah sure. I'll talk to her," he chuckled, "but I'm not making any promises!" he said, she was already walking out of the room shaking her head.

"What does she mean it's the least you could do?" I asked.

"Well ya see Ness she got me the laptop I'm using to see you," he said

"Oh. That was nice of her. See, I knew you didn't have a computer," I said.

"Ness?" Jake said quietly

I looked at him, "What is it Jake?" I asked

"You might want to get some help, I think there's someone out there," he said

I quickly turned around to look at my window, getting scared but then I heard Jake's laughter.

"Jacob! That's not funny!" I frowned

"Oh come on Ness, you know it was. You should have seen your face!" he said as he kept laughing.

"You know what's realllly funny?" I said, leaning towards the camera as if I was going to tell him a secret.

"What?" he asked

"This. Bye!" I said and logged off.

I could hear the laughter from the rest of my family. I shook my head and decided to make him wait so I went back to painting my ceiling. After about thirty minutes mom came in and sat down on the bed.

"Ness, don't you think you've let Jake wait long enough?" she asked.

I chuckled, "Yeah I guess I have," I said as I walked over to my computer and logged back on.

My mouth fell open, my eyes widening as I saw Jake's naked back.

"Jacob!" my mom yelled, seeing it too.

He turned around in surprise only to show more of his…body.

His eyes grew huge as he realized what happened and he grabbed a towel to cover himself then shutting the laptop closed so I couldn't see anything else.

I sat there completely shocked; my face must have been turning red. As my mom's would have if she could blush.

I…

Just…

Saw…

Jacob…

Naked…

My best friend…

Naked…

**Ah, I feel like this story is going very slow. But hopefully next chapter Ness will start school and things might get going a little faster. This was a really fun chapter to write! Hah. When the idea came to me I couldn't stop laughing.**

**Next chapter is a letter I believe. Probably won't update until after New Years. **

**Please review!**


	13. Letter Three

**Thank you to my only reviewer from last chapter, B87. I'm updating just for you!**

_Dear Ness, _

_I've been really busy lately. I got a job working at a garage where I applied to work at. I'm either working there or running patrol. I like it Ness. The guys that I work with are pretty cool, they like the things I do and for once I feel normal. It reminds me of the times before I phased, when things were simpler. I know we haven't told you much about before you were born but it was a really great time. It was difficult since the pack was just beginning to phase because of your family but it was great nonetheless. Someday, I'll tell you all about those days Ness. Someday. What are you doing Ness? Are you happy? I know it's been a while since we've talked after the…incident. It's been almost a week and I assume that you're about to start school this week. I tried to video chat with you once after what happened but you didn't answer. I assumed you were busy or not ready to face me yet. If there's one thing that I learned from what happened is that I have to be careful with that laptop. Tricky little thing. Anyway, I have to go Ness. Embry just got here and we're going to the beach for a bonfire. I hope school goes well. _

_-Jacob_

I got up and put the letter along with the rest of them.

"Lets go!" Embry yelled from the living room.

"I'm going!" I yelled back and headed out, towards the beach.

This would be my first bonfire without Ness.


	14. First day of school

**I'm skipping a little bit here so we can get to Ness' first day of school. I'm not skipping much, just them getting settled into their new place.**

**Ness POV**

It was the day before I would start school. I would be attending Cripple Creek-Victor High School tomorrow. I was anxious, not because I was afraid I'd accidently blow our cover but because I didn't know what high school was like, or any kind of school. I had only ever taken classes with Jake at home, with Carlisle and Dad as our teachers. I was sitting on the couch with the rest of the family, going over what story we would tell everyone.

"Alright Ness, let's go over It one more time," Carlisle said.

I nodded, "Edward and Bella are my brother and sister. Bella is my real sister; Edward was adopted by you and Esme a few years earlier. His parents died in a car accident. Bella and I only had our mother who passed away from cancer. Jasper and Alice are our adoptive siblings who, uh," I hesitated, my mind going blank.

"They uh…" I kept thinking, the whole family watching me.

"Alice...oh! Alice is Edwards's biological sister," I said.

"And Jasper is Rosalie's brother. Rosalie and Emmett are our older siblings who are attending college," I said.

"And Carlisle and Esme are my parents," I finished.

Carlisle nodded, "You'll be fine Nessie. You know the story," he said.

"I hope I don't forget." I said as I got up and went up to my room.

A few minutes later Aunt Rosalie came in to my room.

"Ness, how are you doing?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"Nervous."

"You'll be fine," she said.

"Aunt Rose?"

"Yeah Ness?"

"Why aren't you and Uncle Emmett going to school with us?" I asked, knowing that they had decided to go off on their own for a while.

"Our family is getting really big and we just thought it was better if we went on our own for a while," she said.

"You know I can tell when you lie Aunt Rose," I said.

"Ness, we just don't feel comfortable staying here. I know your parents want you and the dog to have some time apart so you can make more friends but as much as I don't like your dog friend I don't think it's right to keep him from you."

I watched her, my eyes widening in surprise. I never would have thought Aunt Rosalie would be on my side.

"Now, I'm not saying he has to be here all the time and stink up the place but he's still your best friend. You should be allowed to talk to him."

I nodded, "Thanks Aunt Rose," I said and hugged her.

She hugged me back then left the room.

That night as I lay in my bed I let my mind drift to the last day that I had talked to Jake. I had been able to see his face, and much more. I missed him terribly, after the incident a few days ago my dad mainly, had decided that video chatting would have to wait until after I started school and adjusted to that. Dad wanted me to wait at least a month before I talked to Jake but with some persuasion from mom I got away with being able to talk to him the week I started school. For moral support, which I would need. I tossed and turned the whole night, not being able to stop my mind from thinking. My alarm went off around six in the morning and I slowly got up only to be surprised by Aunt Alice who was standing by my bed.

"Good morning Nesss!" she smiled.

"Morning," I mumbled and walked to the bathroom. By the time I was done with my shower Aunt Alice had an outfit ready for me to wear. I quickly put it on and headed downstairs to eat something.

Esme was making me breakfast so I saw down.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning Ness," Esme replied as she put a plate of food in front of me.

I started eating slowly as the rest of the family came to sit down, waiting for me to finish so we could leave. Once I finished we walked into the garage, mom pulling me with her and dad.

"Uh, can I ride with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper?" I asked. Dad almost looked offended.

_I'm nervous. I'm sure Uncle Jasper can help me calm down _I thought to him.

"Alright," he nodded as Mom and Dad got in dad's car and I got in with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper.

I didn't say a word the entire time we rode there but by the time we were there I could feel a little calmer. I smiled at Uncle Jasper, "Thanks," I smiled a little.

I looked around to see tons of students everywhere.

Here goes nothing I thought and got out of the car.

As we all got out of our cars I noticed that just about everyone was watching us intently, mouths wide open. I could feel my face turn pink as we all walked inside.

Great. I'd been here no more than two minutes and already everyone was watching me. We knew our schedules already so I headed off to my first class with Aunt Alice. She was the one that had signed me up for this class, it was a sewing class. She thought I would enjoy learning how to make my own clothes, which I had to admit wasn't a bad idea. There were two empty seats in the back, that's where we were going to sit. Too bad we had to pass everyone in the class to get there. I sat down already annoyed with all the attention.

"This isn't so bad, right?" Aunt Alice whispered to me.

"I hate all this attention," I whispered back.

"It'll pass." She said as the teacher began talking.

I had to admit, that class was going to be very interesting. No one even bothered to try and talk to us, which made me glad. If no one talked to me, I couldn't make friends. That couldn't possibly be my fault. By the end of my first class I felt much better. The class didn't require much talking; it was a hands on class. We had learned about measurements and applying them when making clothes. The bell rang and Aunt Alice and I walked out.

"So what did you think?" Aunt Alice asked.

"It was nice. I think I'm going to like that class," I said

"I thought you would," she smiled.

My next class was art, which I had decided to take by myself. I wanted at least one class that was just for me. I said bye to Aunt Alice and headed to class. The teacher told me to sit anywhere, and I found a seat in the middle, by myself. Class started and went by in a blur, I could hear everyone whispering about me all around.

"_Who is she_?" they would whisper

"_I wonder what her name is_?"

"_Why is she sitting by herself_?"

Besides that, the class was okay. But by the end of class I was aggravated about their whispering so the second the bell rang I was out the door. I found my next class easily and saw uncle Jasper right in front of me.

"Hey Jasper," I said.

"Well hello Ness. Ready for History?" he asked.

I nodded. We walked into class to realize there were two seats in the back, but not next to each. Great. I sat down quickly, as did uncle Jasper. The girl sitting next to me glanced at me sideways before turning towards the teacher. The teacher talked on and on about things I already knew. I sighed, how could anyone sit through this? When class finally ended I quickly got up and walked into the hall, looking around for Bella, since we had our next class together. I saw her and started walking towards her but I wasn't paying attention and tripped. Or at least I had thought I had tripped. My books were on the floor, I picked them up and when I looked up I saw some kids standing there laughing. It was obvious that one of them had made me trip. I got up as tears threatened to escape my eyes and I ran towards the bathroom. A few seconds later I heard mom come in.

"Ness?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I just want to be alone," I said.

I could hear her hesitation before she was gone.

When I knew the halls were cleared I left the bathroom and ran home, sneaking in through my window. I hated this! First day and I had already been embarrassed. I didn't want to go back anymore, I hated school. I didn't want any more days to figure that out. I sighed and sat down in front of my computer and decided to see if Jake was on so I could talk to him. I tried a few times before I realized that he wasn't on. Ugh! Stupid Jake. Why wasn't he on! I felt like throwing a fit before I had an idea. Maybe…I could go visit Jake. There was no one here to stop me so I grabbed a duffle bag and put some clothes in there and jumped out of my window and into the woods, home bound to Jake.

**Please review!**


	15. The Big Bad Wolf

**Thank you for the reviews! I was in such a good mood that I wrote this chapter throughout the day and just had to update!**

**Before I start I'd like to answer some questions that someone asked anon, I don't think I can reply so I'll answer them here. Also questions that weren't anon but I'd like you guys to know the answer. If you guys ever have questions don't be afraid to ask!**

**Does Edward know Bella lets Ness talk to Jacob without his approval?**

_They came to a compromise that they would be able to talk. If you're referring to what he said after the accident of Ness seeing Jacob naked then, Edward decided a month of no talking to Jake but once he and Bella talked instead of him just demanding things, they decided the week she started school was good. _

**What happened between Rosalie and the others that made her and Emmett leave?**

_I don't think I will be doing a chapter about it, but I do remember I was asked how the rest of the family felt about Ness being taken away from Jake, so this is how they feel. Rose and Emmett don't agree with them being apart so they've decided not to get involved and go on their own for a little bit (not permanently). I'll add in how the others feel in other chapters, little by little._

**What did Jacob do with the computer they gave him?**

_With help from Quil and Embry they set it up in his room so that he can video chat with Ness. He simply has it on his desk for when Ness wants to talk to him._

**How will Bella and Edward react when they find out she goes back to Forks?**

_Read this chapter to find out :)_

**Will Edward get really mad that even Bella sides with him?**

_You'll have to read to find that out._

**Does Bella support Edwards decision about Jake and Nessie?**

_To an extent, yes. She thinks that the time they spend together should be in moderation so that Ness doesn't simply rely on Jake for everything and learns to stand on her own. _

**Will Renesmee get the letter Jake never sent?**

_As of right now I'm going to say yes. I think that IF Jake and Ness get together (because I'm still unsure if I'm going to have them together in the end or just stay best friends) then she will read the letters. I'm leaning more towards her reading them anyways though._

**Ness POV**

I wondered how long it would be before they would know I was gone; maybe they hadn't even stayed at school once they noticed I wasn't there. If that was the case then I didn't have much time before they would come after me and since they were much faster than me they would catch up before I even got out of Colorado. I was also starting to feel tired; being human could be annoying sometimes. I knew I'd need to stop and rest soon but I couldn't get myself to, I wanted to reach Jake before my family reached me. I kept running far longer than I should have so by the time I took a break I was exhausted, a small nap wouldn't be so bad, would it? I sighed; I knew it would so I simply sat down to rest. I was somewhere in Idaho right now, soon I would reach Washington and La Push wouldn't be too far off. I was sitting against a tree eating a granola bar; it was starting to get dark which meant I had to hurry. I quickly drank some water and stood up getting ready to start running again when I heard something move by a bush that was a little bit away from me.

_Please let it be a squirrel, please let it be a squirrel, please _I thought as I started walking towards it very slowly.

I heard the rustling of the bush again; _it's just a squirrel, just a squirrel _I thought to myself.

"W-who's there?" I asked, wanting my voice to sound confident but instead it came out soft and scared.

"The big bad wolf!" someone replied before jumping out from behind the bush. I screamed in surprise only to have a hand cover my mouth to stop me from screaming. I struggled against them but they were stronger than me.

"Ness would you stop struggling," he whispered in my ear before laughing softly. I stopped just enough to realize it was Jake who I was struggling against. Once I had stopped, I slowly turned to look at him. Had he gotten taller? My eyes began to water, "Jake, oh Jake!" I mumbled before throwing myself towards him as he pulled me into an embrace.

"What are you doing here?" I asked against his chest.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?"

"Well you don't live here," I mumbled as we pulled back from the hug.

"Maybe I was visiting a friend," he said

"Who?" I asked, curious.

He laughed, "You."

"But I don't live here either," I said.

"Then would you care to explain what exactly it is YOU'RE doing in Idaho?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I-well, school is awful Jake! I can't stand it. They're always whispering about me and they even tripped me!" I started sobbing and he pulled me into him.

"Shh, it's okay Ness," he mumbled.

"Don't make me go back!"

He chuckled, "Ness, it's just school. Besides it was only your first day, it'll get better."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going back," I said.

"Ohyeah? And why is that?"

"Because school is stupid," I said.

"Uh huh. Look Ness, I can't make you go back but you know Bella and Edward will want you to try a little harder. It was your first day and I'm sure once they get to know you that you'll make some friends," he said.

"I don't want them as friends! They tripped me, it was awful." I said

"They didn't all do it. You can't blame everyone if only a few did it. Give the others a chance, they're not all as bad as they seem."

"You want me to go back?" I asked.

"I want you to do what you feel is right," he says, "But if you don't try how will you know for sure?" he asked.

"I guess you're right," I mumbled.

"As usual," he smirked.

I punched his arm, "You're not always right you know," I said.

"Am too," he said.

"Wait, Jake, why are you really here?" I asked, remembering he hadn't explained.

"I was looking for you," he said

"Yes, but how did you know I was on my way to La Push?"

"Edward called. Said you'd been gone for a while and assumed you were coming to see me. They were going to come after you but they figured I was closer," he said.

"Hold on DAD called YOU?" I asked, surprised.

"Why wouldn't he?" he asked

"Well because he's been acting so weird lately!" I said

He shook his head, "He just doesn't want you to miss out on and anything and knows I always distract you with my awesomeness," he grinned.

"You wish Jacob Black!" I chuckled.

"I don't have to Renesmee Cullen" he replied.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Very mature," he said.

Just then something occurred to me, "Jake?" I asked.

"What is it Ness?"

"Can we go to La Push? Or is my family coming for me?" I asked, wanting to know but not wanting to know.

"We have to go back, you have school tomorrow and I promised Edward and Bells that I'd have you back as soon as possible," he said.

"Are you leaving once we get there?"

"I'm sure I can stay for a little while," he said

I nodded, "I hope so," I mumbled.

"Are you hungry? We can get something to eat," he said.

"That sounds good," I smiled.

"Come on I know this really good place around here," he said.

We had just gotten to this diner called "Dixie's Diner". It had a 50's décor with red and grey highlights and there were music boxes that you could play. It was a nice place, the waitress was very nice. I ordered some fries and a Cheese-N-Bacon. Jake ordered a steak, fries, wings, grilled ham and cheese sandwich and a chocolate milkshake. We sat there waiting for our food to arrive, I looked around to see that the place wasn't too crowded and everyone around was laughing and seemed happy. I turned back to look at Jake who was watching me carefully.

"What?" I asked

"What what?" he asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes, "I missed you Jake," I said, just then remembering how our last conversation had ended…

"I missed you too Ness," he said, noticing a change in me.

"I uh, um so how's the pack?" I asked

"You're blushing," he chuckled

"Yeah, well it's hot in here." I mumbled

"Ness, you okay?" he asked and I simply nodded.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" he laughed.

I glared at him.

"Ness, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I replied, looking out the window.

"Ness."

"Yeah?" I said, still looking out the window.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said.

I bit my lip, "I was just remembering the last time we talked," I said quietly then looked over to see his reaction. I wasn't sure but I thought I could see him blush slightly. Huh, I didn't even know that was possible.

"Jacob, are you blushing?" I asked, leaning closer to get a better look at his face.

"Hey now, you stay on your side. I'm not blushing," he mumbled.

"You are! Jacob Black is blushing. I never thought I'd see the day," I laughed softly.

"Well you did it first!" he said.

"Uh huh."

He glared at me and I glared back. Just then our food arrived and we both started to eat, only looking up to glare at each other from time to time. We weren't able to keep it up for long because after I'd taken a few minutes we both busted out laughing. This, this was what I missed. A simple life filled of laughter and Jake.

"It's not nice to ignore me," he said.

"Ignore you, what?"

"I asked you a question!"

"Oh, sorry. What was it?" I asked.

"See I knew you were ignoring me. Anywayss, I said did you ever finish painting your ceiling?"

"Oh, right. Almost done, I love the way it looks. I can't wait for you to see it!" I said getting excited.

He chuckled, "I'll be the judge of that."

I simply laughed and kept eating, "hey Jake, you made it sound like dad was calm about me not being there. Did he really not care?" I asked.

He laughed right away, "Are you kidding? He was freaking out, talking so fast even I had trouble understanding what he was saying. All I caught at first was Ness, school, tripped, something about upset until Bella took the phone from him and started explaining."

"Oh… well do you think he's mad?" I asked.

"I think he was too worried to be mad, which reminds me I have to call him and let him know you're with me." He said, pulling his phone out.

"No! Don't call him yet. He'll want us to go home right now," I said

"Sorry kiddo," he said, the phone already ringing.

I sighed, well. It was nice while it lasted.

"Hey Edward, yes she's here with me. No, were eating she was hungry. Yeah, okay hold on," he said and then handed me the phone.

I grabbed the phone, "Hello? I said

"Ness?" I heard dad's voice.

"Hey dad," I said

"Ness are you okay? You had us worried!" he said

"I know, I know. But I just wanted to see Jake and I knew that you wouldn't let me go see him," I said.

"Ness just don't scare me again, okay? Im not mad, just glad that you're okay. We'll talk more when you get home. Mom says hi," he said, "I love you," he added.

"I love you too dad," I said

"Bye Ness, be careful," he said

"Bye dad," I said and hung up.

I turned to Jake, "He's not mad," I smiled.

"I can see that," Jake smiled back.

"Now come on, we should get going," he said.

"Alllllllllllright," I smiled.

We walked out of the diner then back into the woods.

"Wanna race?" Jake asked

"Ready, set, go!" I responded.

We ran almost next to each other, just like the old times.

**Please review!**

**If you guys are wondering Dixie's Diner is an actual place. It's in Idaho Falls, I've never been there but I was able to go online and look at the menu along with some reviews about the place. Seems like a place I would go to eat. **


	16. Going back

**Nessie POV**

The run back to Colorado with Jake was amazing. We teased and taunted each other the whole time and I found myself feeling so free and relaxed. I didn't want to reach home because I knew that this feeling would end the moment I did.

"Jake?" I slowed down.

"What is it Ness?" he looked over at me.

"Isn't there anything you would do to stay with me?" I asked.

"Sorry kiddo. You know La Push is my home, besides I don't think your parents would be happy if I just crashed in the garage."

"Can't we sneak you in somehow? We can hide you and when they're not there you can come out." I said, pouting.

"Aw, come on Ness. Don't do that, you know I wish I could stay but we can still talk. Plus I have a little errand to run. You still have to tell me who it was that tripped you."

"Oh no. I'm not telling you Jake, you'll just go in there and terrorize the kid." I shook my head at him.

"So what? He made you cry, he deserves to be scared" Jake responded.

"We need a plan so you'll get to stay. What if we convince my parents? We could always say that you're an exchange student."

"Nope, I wanna focus on this kid that needs to learn not to mess with you," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I groaned, "Jake! Please?"

"We'll see. Now which way?" he asked.

I ran a little in front of him since he didn't know where we lived. I stopped right in front of our house. I heard Jake gasp, his eyes widening.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked, grabbing his arm.

"Um nothing. Your house is just big," he mumbled and I could tell he was lying but I let it go.

"Relax Ness," he chuckled.

I let out a breath, "Suresure."

I walked in the front door to find all of my family waiting there. They immediately walked over to us and crowded my spaced.

"Guys, I can't even see Jake anymore! Can you let me breath please?" I asked.

I heard both Jake and my dad laugh softly.

"Ness, are you okay?" Mom asked

"Yeah I'm fine," I said as I saw dad and Jake walk away towards Carlisle's office. "Where are they going?" I asked, starting to follow.

"To talk. You need to stay here, they'll be back any minute." Mom said.

I looked at her in doubt, "Are you su-" I started but was interrupted by Alice, "Oh don't worry Ness. Jake wont leave without saying goodbye to you."

"Fine," I mumbled and sat down on the couch.

"Ness, why would you leave like that?" Mom asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I wanted to get away. Mom, don't you get it? I don't like it here."

"We haven't been here long."

"I know that," I mumbled, "I just-I wanted Jake to make me feel better. Okay? Until I make friends here I don't have anyone to turn to when I'm upset. No offense mom, but sometimes I just need my best friend and not my mom," I said.

"I know Ness, but why didn't you just call him or video chat with him?" she asked.

"I wanted to see him," I said.

No one said anything else and I stared at the door that dad and Jake should be coming out of soon. I sighed, "What are they talking about in there?" I asked, frowning. "Dad's taking away all my time with Jake."

"Be patient Ness," Aunt Alice said.

After what felt like forever they came out and I rushed over to Jake.

"Hey Ness," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Sup?"

He laughed, "Come on. Show me your room," he said as he started walking upstairs.

"This way," I said and he followed me in.

"Not bad," he said.

"Uh huh. So what did you and dad talk about?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

"Stuff," he said.

"Jake!" I frowned.

"Alright, alright!" he laughed, "He was just thanking me for bringing you back and all."

"That's it? You guys were in there forever!"

"He also said that he would speak with the rest of the family about me maybe staying for a week, or something. So you adjust to being here and in school easily."

"What! Really? Jake, that's awesome!" I said and hugged him tightly.

"Well he has to talk to everyone first," he laughed, "By the way where's Rose? I need someone to bother," he said.

"Oh. She's not here, they're not living with us." I replied quickly, "We could go hunt," I smiled, trying to change the subject.

"Wait, why aren't they living with you guys?" he asked.

"They wanted to go off on their own for a while," I said.

He nodded a little, thoughtful.

"Jake?"

"Mhm?"

"are you really staying?"

"Only if you tell me who tripped you."

"Jakee, don't mess with me! Are you staying?"

"Yeah I'm staying but only for a day or two," he replied.

I squealed, "Jake that's great!"

He laughed, "I know, I know. Now go to sleep Ness, you have school in the morning."

"Alright, I'm going," I said as I headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. When I was done showering, I had brushed my teeth and gotten my things ready for school I got into bed and closed my eyes. Then opened them back up, "Ja-" I started but he was already walking in the room.

"Let me guess, afraid there's a monster under your bed?" he grinned.

"No, I just wanted to say goodnight," I said.

"Uh huh. Your secret it safe with me," he chuckled.

"Jake, will you tell me that poem?" I yawned.

He nodded, "Of course Ness."

"_The night is bright so sleep soundly tonight,_

_The vampires are hunting and the werewolves are patrolling while the young hybrid sleeps._

_Don't worry about the danger you're safe here in bed,_

_The only thing I can't save you from is your own quiet dreams._

_I'll sit by the foot of your bed until the moon decides to hide and let the sun shine through._

_Sleep soundly young child, sleep soundly and dream of your prince charming."_

Jake used to tell me that poem every single night when I was younger but of course that stopped once we moved to Colorado and Jake wasn't here to do it.

"Night Ness," Jake said and kissed my forehead.

"Night Jakey," I mumbled.

Before I knew it morning had come and it was time to face my second day of school. I sighed, getting up. Day two of school better be a million times better. I got up and decided to choose a really great outfit for today. I was done changing when Jake came in.

"Morning Ness!" he said, "Whoa, don't you look nice."

"Just nice?" I asked.

"Very nice," he added, "Let's go get breakfast I'm starving."

"I'm not that hungry," I said, making a face.

"Oh, really? You don't want pancakes, eggs, sausage?"

"Well now that you mention it…"

"Come on," he said and started walking downstairs. I followed him downstairs to find mom cooking us breakfast.

"Morning mom," I said and sat down to eat.

"Morning," she smiled.

Both Jake and I ate really fast, racing to see who could eat the most the fastest. I was so full by the time I finished that I didn't think I'd ever be hungry again.

"Time to go," Dad said as he came in to the kitchen.

I sighed, I didn't want to say goodbye to Jake yet. I wasn't sure how long he was staying and wasting time at school instead of with him was pointless.

"He'll be here when you come back," dad said reading my mind.

I rolled my eyes _Out of my head dad!_

He laughed, "Come on Bells."

"We'll see you at school Ness," Mom said.

"Oh, I'm riding Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper?" I asked.

"Nope, with me," Jake said.

"You're driving me to school?" I asked.

"You didn't think I'd let you off that easy did you? You're stuck with me for a little while longer."

I smiled, "Well then come on, I don't wanna be late!"

He grabbed the keys to one of the cars and went to the garage, I followed him.

"So how's the pack?" I asked, getting in.

"They're good. Embry and Quil miss having someone to tease," he said.

I chuckled, "Aw. I miss them!"

"Trust me, La Push isn't the same without you."

"Aw, does little Jakey miss me?"

He laughed, "You know I did Ness. Looks like we're here," he said, parking.

"Can't you stay?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be close by. I'll pick you up after school, have fun." He said.

"See ya," I mumbled and got out of the car and walked into school.

Classes went by pretty fast and I did my best to ignore anyone that whispered things about me and my family. I was pretty happy once lunch came around so I could see my family. I sat down next to Aunt Alice, "So, how was your day Ness?" she asked.

"It's been better," I said.

"Might that have something to do with the dog that's sitting outside?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"He's been outside of your classes all day. Honestly Ness, if you're not gonna noticed I'm just gonna send him home so he can stop blocking my vision."

"What! No, I'll be back," I said and headed outside.

"Jake?" I said, making sure no one could see me.

Just then I heard a growl, one that didn't sound very friendly. I stayed quiet, trying to figure out if that was Jake or not. Just then I felt something wet on my cheek and turned to see Jake standing next to me, his tongue out.

"Ew Jake!" I laughed.

"Have you really been here all day?"

He nodded his head, "Hungry?" I asked, "We could go for a hunt really quick."

He shook his head and pushed me towards the school.

"Alright, alright. I'm going," I mumbled and headed back to the cafeteria.

When I sat back down the entire family was tense.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, everything's fine." Dad said.

Just then the bell rang and we all got up and went to our classes. My last three classes were alright, no one talked to me and that was fine with me. I liked it more that way anyway. When the final bell rang I practically ran to my locker. I was putting my books into my locked when someone bumped into me.

"Oops. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying...attention," they said.

"That's okay," I said as I turned to look at the person.

He looked familiar. Maybe he was in one of my classes? He smiled at me, "I haven't seen you around before. I'm Joey," he said.

"Nessie." I replied and started walking away. Just then it hit me. I knew who he was. That was the guy that had tripped me. I turned around about to say something to him but he was gone. I turned around and instead headed outside, hoping Jake was there.

**This will probably be the last chapter before I start college back up again. I start Monday, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but I'll try my best not to let too much time past between my updates. Please review!**


	17. Dreams & Surprises For The Pack

**I was thinking I could do more than one letter in one chapter since more days have passed than letters. **

_Dear Ness,_

_The bonfire was fine. Not the same without you though. I found myself smiling a few times and I hope that means it'll get easier to be away from you._

_-Jacob_

_Dear Ness,_

_Work is keeping me busy, like I planned. Like I wanted; except I miss you anyway. Things have been quiet and well normal, hard to believe isn't it? There's nothing else to do these days and I swear if Embry bothers me one more time then there won't be any more Embry left. I don't know what's up with him these days, he's always anxious or something. I can tell that there's something bothering him but he won't say what. Miss you as always._

_-Jake_

_Dear Ness,_

_Things have changed; I've been having weird dreams lately. I keep approaching a big house but to my left I see a red eyed vampire who I have never seen before. I immediately shift but I can tell that the vampire doesn't want to fight. He has his eyes on something inside of the house but I don't see anything. I growl in their direction but they take off at full speed and I run after them. It's not until hours later when I'm exhausted that I realize that the leech has been circling the house and I've been following for far too long. I howl to get the pack to come help me but no one comes. It's as if I'm alone Ness and that scares the crap out of me. You're already gone and the pack is all I have left. I have the same dream every night then I wake up ready to attack. I don't understand it and I hope that it doesn't mean anything expect that I'm paranoid now that your family is gone. Come back to me Ness, I miss you terribly. I've been working a few days and running but we still haven't talked and I'm getting anxious. Can't you just call to say hello? I know you're probably weirded out about what happened but if you would just call I would feel better. _

_I hope you're doing well though. Miss you._

_-Jake_

I got up and put that letter away with the rest. I wasn't getting a ton of sleep lately since the dreams started. I don't know why but it's always the same dream. I sighed and decided to go make myself a sandwich. I walked into the kitchen but was interrupted by Quil who came running in.

"Jake man! We have to go to Sam's something's going on," he said.

"What do you mean? Something happen?" I asked, following him.

We both phased and ran to Sam's house.

_Sam didn't say what, just said we all had to get together._

_Alright, let's hurry._

When we got to Sam's house the rest of the pack was already there.

"What's going on Sam?" I asked.

"We have a bit of a…situation."

"What is it?"

"Embry has imprinted," he said.

As I looked around I noticed that Embry was sitting on a chair, hands in his face.

"Who?" I simply asked.

"A girl named Ariabel," he said

"And?" I asked, wondering what the situation was.

"Seth has also imprinted," he said.

My eyes widened; two imprints in one day?

"On the same girl," Sam added.

"What? How is that even possible?" Quil and I asked at the same time.

"Honestly, I don't know," Sam said, tense.

"I want everyone out now. Seth, Jake and Embry I need to talk to you," Sam said as everyone who already knew what had happened left.

"Do they know this girl?" I asked Sam.

"They've talked to her before. She used to live in Forks but then moved to the reservation," he said.

I nodded, "We have to talk to the council."

"That's all I can think of, I don't think this has ever happened before though," Sam replied.

"It won't hurt to ask. I'm sure Old Quil will be able to find something out," I said.

Sam nodded, "Until then we have to keep both Seth and Embry away from Ariabel. I'll go talk to the council Jake, you stay here with them," he said.

Great, I get to babysit. "Sure thing Sam," I said as he walked out of the house.

Both Seth and Embry were sitting on the couch looking worried and tense. I walked over and sat in between them. "So, guys," I cleared my throat and they both looked up at me. Crap, guess I should have had something prepared to talk about.

"This is awkward," I mumbled. We sat there in silence for about thirty more seconds.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

Both Seth and Embry nodded at the same time. "How did it happen?" I asked. Embry hesitated before he started to talk. "Seth and I were at the beach waiting for Quil, Jared, and Paul. We were wrestling around and didn't see where we were going and we bumped into her. I looked up and there she was, this really pretty girl. She was-well I don't know man. I've never felt like that before. I wanted to protect her," he finished quickly.

I turned to Seth, "Well?" I asked. "I saw her. She's beautiful, that's all I can think about. The way she looked down at me," he said in a quiet voice. I thought for a minute about what they had said. "Embry?" I said. "What is it Jake?" he replied. "Did you think she was beautiful?" I asked. He looked confused for a minute, "Well I mean I guess," he mumbled.

"Embry. Don't think about the whole situation. Forget Seth also imprinted. Do you think she's beautiful?" I asked.

"She's pretty," he said.

"But not beautiful?" I asked.

He hesitated, unsure of how to respond.

He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, "Not exactly."

"Maybe you didn't imprint," I said.

His eyes shot open, "What do you mean maybe I didn't imprint? I know how I felt," he said.

"I mean maybe it's not a full imprint. Lover boy over there is ready to throw himself at her feet and here you are saying she's just pretty. That's not how the imprint works," I said.

He watched me, "Then what is it?" he asked.

"That's what I want to know," I said.

The room went quiet for a while and it wasn't until Emily called us to eat that we got up.

That night when I went home I couldn't help but think about how bad things were for Embry and Seth. Was a double imprint even possible? Thoughts about an imprint gone wrong invaded my mind for hours and when I was finally able to fall asleep I dreamt of chasing the red eyed vampire that had been haunting my dreams for the last few days. I leapt out of my bed around three in the morning annoyed because I could no longer sleep. I decided to go to the beach and walk around for a little while in hopes of clearing my head. When I finally came back home It was around seven In the morning. i decided to try and get some sleep anyway, I was sure that today would be a long day and I'd need the most sleep I could get. This time I didn't get a chance to dream though because I was woken up by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Jacob. Ness left school, I'm sure she's going to see you."

I sat up immediately, "Where do you think she's at?"

"Shouldn't be too far," he said then went on to give me more specifics as to where she should be.

I was surprised that he was so calm but I wanted to focus on finding Ness first then I'd ask why. I grabbed the phone and called Sam to let him know I was going to find Ness.

I would finally get to see Ness.

**Didn't see that coming did you? Review and let me know what you think!**

**It's going to take me longer to update the next chapter by the way.**


	18. Threats & Change

Chapter 18.

**Helllo! Hope you guys are glad to see an update. I'm not going to lie the only reason you guys are getting an update today is because I was in a car accident on Sunday and now all I can do is sit here so I have the week off from college. Anywayyy, I hope I didn't confuse anyone last chapter. That was what was happening in La Push right before Ness ran away. Now on to the story!**

**Nessie POV**

That's the kid that had tripped me. Now that I knew who he was and his name then I could stay away from him and keep Jake away from him too. I walked over to where Jake was standing against the car.

"Hey Jakee," I smiled.

"Hey Ness, how was the rest of your day?" he asked.

"Well I made it the whole day so it was much better. No one tripped or bothered me," I said

"And that kid who tripped you…?" he asked.

"No clue," I said and shrugged.

"Alright Ness. Let's go," he said and got in the car. I got in the car as well and turned the music up once I was situated and started singing along. I could hear Jake laughing at me but I ignored it. When we got home I raced out the car and up to my room, Jake right behind me.

"I win!" I said as I walked in the room and turned around to see Jake.

"That's not nice Ness," He frowned at me.

"Poor Jake, such a baby," I said and sat on my bed.

"You'll wish you were nice to me once I'm gonee," he said.

"That's not fair Jake."

"Is too. You keep being mean and I'll leave right this second!" he said, staring at me.

"You wouldn't," I glared at him.

"Oh, wanna bet?" he replied.

I sighed, "You're the mean one."

"I think it's homework time," he said.

I groaned, "Ugh, I hate school and homework."

"It's not that bad," he said.

"It's not that bad," I mock him.

Just then I saw dad by the door. "Something wrong dad?"

"Just need to talk to Jake for a minute" he said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Him staying," dad replied.

"So he's staying?" I asked.

"Maybe, that's why I want to talk to Jacob," he said.

"You can't talk to him in front of me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"It's fine Ness, I'll be back in a few. Get started on that homework!" Jake said as he followed my dad out the door.

"Blah!" I said once they were gone.

"You okay Ness?" Aunt Alice asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Just peachy," I rolled my eyes. "I don't like school."

"And why not?" she asked.

"It's boring, I know everything already."

"Except how to tell your best friend who tripped you!" Jake yelled from downstairs.

I laughed, "Oh shut it Jake!" I shook my head.

Aunt Alice laughed, "Good, don't tell him anything. You can take care of yourself; you're a big girl now."

"If that was true I'd be able to make my own choices, like not going to school."

"You'll start to like it, just give it time."

I shrugged, "that's what they all say."

Aunt Alice laughed, "Come on, I'm thirsty." She said and got up. I got up as well and went with Aunt Alice for a hunt. It'd been a while and I thought that would take the pressure and annoyance from school away.

**Jacob POV**

Alice and Ness had gone hunting for the time being which was good because Edward and I needed to talk without being afraid that Ness would walk in.

"Any leads?" I asked Edward as I sat down.

"No, we have nothing. I have talked to Carlisle and he's looking into it more. He's trying to find out if there's anyone that might recognize them."

I sighed, "Looks like I'm staying here for a while. Quil might be coming up to help just in case I need his help."

He nodded, "That's fine. Have you had any new dreams?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Just the same thing, they've intensified though."

I started thinking about it, how the house that I had seen in my dreams while I was still in La Push was the same house the Cullen's were living in now. It seemed as if I got one more detail added to the dream every time I had it. I now knew this was the Cullen's house and last night I was able to find out what exactly it is the vampire had its eyes on and that was Ness. I heard Edward growl the minute he read this in my thoughts.

"We have to protect her," Edward said.

"I know but it would be easier if she wasn't at school, for all we know this stupid leech is watching her somehow," I replied.

"I would know," he said.

"I'll keep an eye on her for as long as I can," I said, "And tell Alice when she comes back, maybe she can see something."

Edward nodded and I headed out the door.

"Jacob?" Edward said before I went out the door.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"Thank you."

I nodded and headed up to the guest room to call Quil to see how things were going back in La Push. I lay down on the bed and dialed Quil's number.

"Sup?" he answered.

"Hey Quil, how's it going?" I asked

"Jake man! What's up?" Quil said.

"Just trying to enjoy my time here and trying to figure this whole thing out."

"Ohyeah, how's that going?"

"So far we have absolutely nothing except the dreams." I said

"That sucks dude, I will be there in a week or two."

"Good, I need more back up here to make sure Ness is safe."

"Will do man. Don't worry about it, maybe it's nothing."

"I hope so. Anyway how is the whole imprint thing going on?"

He laughed, "No better. Seth and Embry are still struggling man. There hasn't been any progress"

"Keep me posted, I'll see talk to you later."

"Alright, later dude."

I hung up the phone and turned the TV on, I was starting to doze off when Ness came running into my room at full speed.

"Jakey!" she said and sat on the bed next to me.

I sat up quickly and looked around, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she giggled.

I let a breath of air, "That's really not fair Ness."

"Uh huh," she said

"You're such a kid Ness," I chuckled.

She pouted, "I'm not a kid!"

"Alright, alright. A teenager."

"That's better. Anyway, wanna help me with my homework? I have something to do for my art class and I need your help."

"I guess so, what do you need?" I asked.

"I have to draw you!" she smiled.

I made a face, "Alright."

"Be right back," she said and ran out of the room then quickly came back with a sketchbook.

"Okay, now sit up," she said.

I groaned, "But I'm tiredddd."

"Come on! Up lazy," she said.

I sighed and sat up, "This good enough for ya?" I asked.

"Wait, move your arms closer, just a little…hold it right there!"

"Can I talk or like breathe?" I chuckled.

"You can breathe but don't talk. Just shhh."

I stayed as still as possible and watched as Ness began to sketch me, she looked so grown up sitting there and it felt like she'd been gone for years even though it really hadn't been that long. As soon as I knew she was safe I would have to leave again and that made me wish time would stop right here. Ness wasn't a little girl anymore that was for sure. She wouldn't even tell me who had tripped her so I could take care of it. When she was a little girl she'd always tell me who in the family was bothering her. There were actually a lot of times that she'd run over to me the minute I walked in and point at Emmett saying, "Uncle Emmett is bothering me!" and she'd give me her trademark pout. She knew I'd always take care of her and I always would but I knew that she was no longer a little girl.

**The more reviews the faster I update right now! :) **


	19. Familiarity

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Noble Korhedron. Thank you for your review, I know what you mean about 'review blackmail' as you put it. I also dislike it when authors on here do that and so I would like to apologize if that's what it seemed like. I did not mean I won't be updating but I need to know that you guys are liking this story. Right now it feels like the story is dragging on and I need to decide whether to skip some or not. So if you guys could let me know I would really appreciate it. **

**Nessie POV**

As I sat there sketching Jake I couldn't help but notice how sad his eyes looked. On the outside he was smiling, I could tell that but there must have been something bothering him. He also looked very thoughtful and I wondered if there was something going on that I didn't know about.

"Jake, what are you thinking about so hard over there?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second before mumbling, "Can't talk. Must stay still."

I chuckled, "Come onn. Talk to me Jake, is everything okay?"

"Yes," he replied, "Why do you ask?"

"You look sad and thoughtful."

"Oh, hah. Well I didn't mean to, everything is fine Ness."

I had just finished drawing his face so I flipped the sketchbook so he could see, "Your eyes look sad." He stared at the drawing for a few seconds before he replied, "Wow. Do I really look that awful or are your art skills getting worse?" He asked.

"Jake!" I frowned at him but couldn't help but laugh, "You're such a dork. I'm not done yet, I just wanted you to see."

"I was joking, it looks pretty good."

"You better be, if I don't get an A on this I'm blaming you."

"Me? How's it my fault?" He asked.

"Well you're who I'm drawing so if it looks bad it's because you look bad."

"I look bad?" He asked, frowning.

"I said IF."

"Yes, if I look bad. Do I look bad right now?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, you don't. That's not what I'm say-" he cut me off, "Well if I don't look bad right now that you're drawing me there's no reason the drawing can look bad unless your drawing is bad," he said.

I glared at him, "I won," he said and grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and kept drawing, a few more minutes and I would almost be done.

I couldn't help but notice how the light hit his arms perfectly and how his hair was positioned exactly where I liked it. Neither of us said a word as I finished my drawing and started shading it. Jake was still looking thoughtful and I realized he hadn't really told me what was bothering him. Maybe he missed La Push and didn't want to be here with us? Would he tell me if he wanted to go home though? He seemed just as excited as I had been to have him stay for a little while but maybe he didn't, after all his like was in La Push.

"Well look who is lookin' thoughtful now," Jake said and snapped me out of my thoughts.

I watched him for a second without replying. "What's wrong Ness?" Jake asked as he moved closer to me.

"Um nothing I just couldn't get this shading part how I wanted," I mumbled.

"You're a bad liar. So tell me."

I sighed, "I just did Jake."

He shook his head, "No, what you did is lie. Tell me Ness."

I bit my lip, "Jake do you miss La Push?" I asked.

"Of course Ness." I looked down at my drawing, "I thought so. Is that why you're sad?"

He looked at me, confusion written all over his face. "Ness, I'm not sad."

"Well you look sad," I said.

"But I'm not." I watched him carefully, "Do you want to go home?" I asked quietly.

"No, not really."

"Because you don't have to stay if you miss home and don't want to be here."

"Whoa there Ness, who said I didn't want to be here?" He asked.

"No one but Jake you're sad." He sighed, "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"Why? I'm safe Jake." "I know that but I always worry, it's what I do."

"Well stop it. Don't waste your time being sad," I said. "I'll try my best," he said and rolled his eyes, "So are you done drawing me yet?"

I nodded, "Yes I am." I turned my sketchbook so that he could see the final drawing.

A smile lit up his face when he saw it, "Wow, I look good."

I chuckled, "Why, thank you."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "I was complimenting my good looks therefore myself not your drawing." "Egotistical much?" I chuckled.

"I'm just being truthful."

"I'm sure you are Jake, I'm sure you are."

After that I went back to my room to finish the rest of the homework I had to get done, Jake sat on my bed the whole time and talked from time to time. Eventually my homework was finished and I was free to relax.

"How about a movie?" I said to Jake who nodded in response, "Sounds good. Popcorn?"

I thought about it, "Sure. I'll get the sodas."

We walked downstairs to find most of the family sitting in the living room. "Popcorns ready," mom said and smiled.

"What movie should we watch?" Uncle Jasper asked me.

I laughed, "I guess it'll have to be kid friendly," I joked and for a second I wished Uncle Emmett was here to joke with me.

"You guys pick," I said and sat down next to mom.

Both Jake and dad sat down at our feet and I had to smile at that, having Jake here made it seem like we were still in Forks.

"I say we watch The Princess Diaries!" Aunt Alice squealed, "I love seeing how they turn Mia into a princess and help her pick out better outfits to wear and use make up and fix her hair."

Dad, Jake and Uncle Jasper all groaned at the same time.

I laughed, "Can't we watch something more, oh I don't know, interesting?"

"What about Underworld?" I joked and everyone turned to look at me. Before I knew it we were watching the second Underworld and I couldn't help but laugh. Here was a hybrid, vampires and a werewolf watching a movie about vampires and werewolves and a hybrid! We spent most of the time laughing and joking as we watched the movies but before I knew it was time for me to go to bed.

"Can't I just skip school tomorrow?" I asked.

"No!" Mom and Dad replied at the same time which only made everyone start laughing all over again. "Geez, fine." I shook my head and went up to bed, feeling so left out since I was the only one that needed sleep.

"You're too slow Ness, walk faster!" I heard Jake say right behind me.

"Why?" I chuckled, "I'm sleepy and want to go to bed now hurry," He said.

I smiled, I forgot Jake slept since he was always still up when I went to bed. I reached my room and stopped at the door, "Night Jake."

He smiled, "Night Ness."

We both went to our rooms and I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**JAKE POV (I'm skipping three weeks because I feel like the story is dragging on forever and nothing is happening)**

I had stayed with the Cullen's for three weeks and we weren't able to find out anything about the vampire from my dreams. There was no scent to say it was near, Alice didn't see anything and after three days of staying at the Cullen's the dreams subsided which left me restless and frustrated. Quil had been here the week before and had already left not wanting to be away from Claire for so long. After talking with Edward and Carlisle we decided that it was time for me to return to La Push since there seemed to be no real threat. I was sad that I was leaving Ness but glad to be going back home. Ness had been so happy these past few weeks that I've been here and things seemed normal, she even started enjoying school a little, especially her art class. I was not looking forward to telling Ness that I would be leaving this weekend in fact I wasn't looking forward to leaving. In the three weeks that I'd been here I hadn't seen Emmett and Rosalie at all and that bothered me, I knew they traveled sometimes but no one in the family had heard from them, something I found unusual.

Ness was at school right now so I decided to check in on things in La Push and let them know I was coming home. I dialed Sam's number and waited for an answer. After a few rings it went to the answering machine so I hung up and tried Quil who answered immediately, "Jake man can't talk. Something is going on," he said quickly. "What is it?"

"It's just chaos with the whole Seth and Embry thing, got to go," he said and hung up. I hung up as well went downstairs. "Jake, are you sure you want to be the one to tell her?" Bella asked as I sat down next to her. "Yeah, I'm sure Bells. Better I tell her." "She's going to be really upset you know." I nodded, "Yes but I stayed for a while. She's good here now." She looked at me, "She'll still miss you Jake and you are her best friend." I nodded, "She's growing up, she doesn't need me as much as she used to Bells, and I can see that now." Bella frowned at me, "She'll always need you." I nodded, "Yes but for now I can see that she needs her space to grow and she doesn't need me right this moment." She looked at me sadly, "I know you'll be there when she needs you Jake." I nodded and got up, "I'm going to go pick Ness up. I got in the car and drove to Ness' school; she was the only one that had attended her classes since it was a sunny day. I sat in the car for about ten minutes before I saw kids starting to walk out of the school. I decided to wait for Ness inside the car and I was surprised to see her walking out with a few kids. I knew she'd made progress but I hadn't known she'd started making friends. I watched as she laughed along with them and said her goodbyes to them before heading over to the car. I couldn't but feel jealous that I wouldn't be her closest friend anymore but I shook that thought away and replaced it with being glad she was adjusting to being here. "Hey Jake." She smiled as she got in. "Hey Ness," I smiled back. I turned the car on and started driving back to the house. "You're awfully quiet Jake, everything okay?" She asked. "Yes, kind of, sorta. No." She watched me carefully, "What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes widening slightly. I gripped the steering wheel, know that once I told her it would be real for me and I'd have to go. I cleared my throat, "I have to get back to La Push." When I didn't hear her respond in any way I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She was staring out the window, "When?" She asked. "Tonight." She gasped and turned to look at me, "So soon!"

"I know Ness but the pack needs me and I've stayed longer than I should have." She sighed, "Let's plan then." "Plan what?" I asked. "A way for you to stay or come visit. What if you just hide under my bed?" She asked seriously. I laughed,"Um no. They would smell me Ness." She frowned, "Hide in the forest. I promise to visit." I chuckled,"Ness, I don't think that'll work."

She sighed, "Well why not, you haven't even tried yet!" She crossed her arms. "It doesn't work like that," I said. "We can try Jake, something. Anything, please?" I sighed, "I've already talked to Bella and Edward and I should go Ness. You're fine here; I can see that you'll be okay. You've adjusted," I smiled, "And I'm proud of you Ness."

"Can't you just stay?" She asked. I shook my head, "You're on the right track, you're making friends and it's not so bad here." Once we got there Ness quickly got out of the car and slammed the door closed before running up to her room. I sighed and passed Bella on my way up. "Want me to go talk to her?" She asked. "No Bells, this is all me." I headed up and knocked on her closed door. "Go away!" Ness said. "Open uppp." There was no answer. "Ness, can we talk please? Don't be stubborn." "No! Why don't you just leave if that's what you want so badly!" She answered.

I spent the next four hours sitting by Nessie's door in hopes that she would let me in or come out to talk to me but she didn't. I was crushed, I knew she'd be upset but I didn't think she would refuse to talk to me. I sighed and got up as Edward walked over to me, "Its time." I nodded, "I'll get my stuff." I went into the guest room and got my stuff then headed straight downstairs without looking in the direction of Ness' room. Bella walked over to me and gave me a hug, "I'll miss you Jake," she said. "Yeah, same here Bells." I waved goodbye to Alice, Jasper and Carlisle and Esme. Edward would be driving me to the airport so we got in the car and neither of us said anything the whole way there. This was the second time that I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Ness. I closed my eyes and hoped things were better once I got to La Push. Home.


	20. Separate lives

**I'm on a roll today guys so here's another chapter!**

**Ness POV**

I was so mad at Jake for not planning with me to help him stay. I thought the last three weeks had been great, hadn't he? Didn't he want to stay with me? Didn't he realize I needed him? I sighed as I heard him knock on the door again. I still refused to open the door or talk to him, even after two hours. He stayed outside my door for about four hours. He'd knock and talk to me, knowing I'd be listening but during the last hour I put my iPod in and ignored his pleas. When I finally put my iPod away everything was silent, I couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore. I stood up really fast and tried listening but I couldn't hear him. I opened the door and he wasn't out there so I ran into the room where he had been staying but he was nowhere to be seen. I could still smell him, he had been in here not long ago but as I looked I noticed that his things were gone.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Ness?" She asked as she rested against the door.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He left honey," she replied.

"What do you mean? He can't leave!"

"Ness, he was out here for four hours but he was going to miss his flight so he had to leave." Mom said.

He couldn't have left, there's no way Jake would leave like that...

**Okay, here we go guys: Three months later.**

**Jake POV **

Things in La Push had been hectic since that moment three months ago when I returned from visiting the Cullen's. The imprint situation was a work in progress and things were getting better with that. There had recently been several vampires hitting the area and we were starting to get worried so the patrols had been stepped up which barely left any time to do anything fun anymore. I hadn't even talked to Ness since I'd left her place three months ago. I'd tried calling her but she was always busy or not there, so Bella said. I knew she was lying though, Ness just didn't want to talk to me and I had to face that. I thought it would become more and more difficult to be away from Ness but if I was being truthful it had gotten somewhat easier since I'd returned. I didn't know why but part of me was glad. I thought that once I got back I would miss Ness like crazy and I'd have to go back and see her but it had dulled, I still missed her but it wasn't as bad it was before. I headed over to Sam and Emily's place where Ariabel would be today, we had told her about the legends and told her we were shape shifters about a week ago she was still skeptical about it and refused to let any of us show her our wolf forms. We still didn't fully understand the double imprint so we hadn't told her about it yet. For some reason Ariabel really trusted me so I would spend a lot of time with her, I was basically in charge of her safety since Embry and Seth were constantly arguing over what to do plus Sam had ordered them to keep their distance from her so they wouldn't scare her off. I walked into the house and found both Emily and Ariabel cooking breakfast for the pack.

"Good morning," I said as I walked in and sat down.

"Morning," Emily said and kept cooking. Ariabel put her things down and walked over, "Morning Jacob." She smiled at me and gave me a small hug which I returned. "Morning Ariabel," I said then she returned to help Emily.

Just then Sam came in. "Jacob," he nodded my way. I nodded, "Find anything?" I asked Sam, who shook his head. "Nothing, no scent, no leads."

"Maybe we should ease up on the patrols," I said.

"I think so too. I'll tell the guys today about it but if we see more leeches I'm adding patrols again."

"Fair enough," I said. A few minutes later breakfast was ready and Embry, Quil, Leah and Jared walked in. Sam had Seth and Paul patrolling right now and they'd be patrolling until Leah and Jared were done eating. We all sat down to eat, Ariabel next to me, Embry next to her. Seth and Embry couldn't patrol at the same time anymore which made it difficult sometimes. After breakfast Leah and Jared went off to patrol and Seth and Paul came in to eat. Embry and Ariabel were outside talking. I talked to Sam for a few minutes before I decided to head out. I figured I'd go check on dad then go to the library to find more books to read in hopes of finding something about a double imprint.

"Jacob!" I heard someone call and I turned around and saw Ariabel following me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I could hang out with you today?" She asked.

"Oh," I said in surprise and looked up at Embry who shrugged at me. Usually Ariabel would spend Fridays with Embry and Emily and today was Friday.

"Would that be okay?" She asked.

"Well sure, thought you were going to hang out with Embry and Em?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes I was but Emily said she had some stuff to do today and I didn't want to be alone with Embry..." She said quietly, looking a little embarrassed. I looked up at Embry to find that he was already gone.

"That's alright Ari," I said, calling her by the nickname we'd given her.

She smiled, "Thanks Jake. I know I shouldn't feel scared but I don't know everyone else as well as I know you," she said.

I nodded, "That's fine. Come on I got to check on my dad first."

"Alright," she said and followed me to my house. I walked in and found dad watching TV.

"Hey son," dad replied, "Hello Ariabel" he smiled at her.

"Hi Billy," she smiled, "How are you?" She asked as she went over to sit down near him.

"I'm doing just fine. What brings you here today? Stuck with that son of mine for the day?" He chuckled.

"Hey now. She's not stuck with me," I said as Ari laughed along with my dad.

"I actually wanted to hang out with Jacob today," she said.

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I can't help it if everyone wants to hang out with me," I laughed. Dad shook his head at me. "Anyway, were going to Port Angeles, you going to be okay here dad?" I asked.

"Go, go. I'll be fine; Charlie is coming to get me soon."

"Alright, see ya dad," I said and Ari waved goodbye to him.

"I was thinking we could go to this library in Port Angeles, there's some books I need to get. That okay?" I asked as we got into my car.

"Sounds like fun," she smiled.

I started driving towards Port Angeles without saying much until Ari broke the silence, "So can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why is Embry so...weird?" She asked.

"Weird how?"

"Well when I told him I didn't want to hang out alone with him he looked kind of mad which I don't understand. Everyone seems to be so eager to get to know me and I don't understand why."

"He's probably just frustrated because you won't give him a chance. I know you don't want to be alone with him but you could have asked Rachel or Kim to go with you guys. You got to give the others a chance and get to know them."

She nodded, "I know, it's just hard Jake."

"I know it is. Just ease into it," I said.

"I'll try but no promises. They just want to get to know you."

"Why exactly is that Jake? I just don't get why I'm in on the secret." She said and I tensed, oh crap!

"You're one of us now so it was only fair."

"One of you...?"

"Part of our tribe, you live here." I said quickly.

"But a lot of people live here and don't know the secret." She replied.

"Honestly Ari it wasn't my decision, its Sam you should be asking."

She nodded, "Thanks anyway."

Once we arrived in Port Angeles I got out of the car. "So what books do you need to get?" She asked.

"Just some books about our legends. I want to learn more about them," I said.

"That's really cool," she smiled.

Ari and I spent about an hour in the library sorting through the books that would have more information. Every once in a while I would see a book that I though Ness would be interested in but I had to shake those thoughts away as soon as they entered my mind. I'm sure she's just fine with her new life and her new friends.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked Ari once we had gotten some books.

"Anything," she smiled a little.

"Hungry? We could go eat something," I said.

"I'd like that," she nodded.

We hung out in Port Angeles for the rest of the day. We ate and just walked around. I dropped Ari off at her place around eight and headed home. It had been a long day and I still had to patrol tonight, good thing I'd gotten a lot of sleep last night. As I drifted off to sleep that night after patrol I saw Nessie's angry face like I had seen every night since I returned. I shook it off and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	21. New life & love

**I hope you guys are proud of me, I already have the next to chapter typed up and ready to update!**

**Here's Chapter 21!**

Ness POV

It had been three months since I'd seen or talked to Jake. After I got over the initial shock that Jake had simply left I began feeling mad at him. If he wanted to leave and not say anything to me then I could ignore him. He'd call every day at first and ask whoever answered the phone to talk to me but I refused to, he'd call less and less as time went by. I decided the best thing was to forget about my life back in La Push and focus on the one I was starting here. No one but Jake called and it made me wonder if they had even been my friends to begin with, as for Jake I wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe it was because it was easier to pretend I didn't care about him than be upset over missing him. Things had really changed over the past three months; I had gotten used to living here in Colorado and going to school. In fact I had made a few friends that really made me feel human and I loved every minute of it. My little group of friends consisted of me, Anna, Austin, Zoey, Joey and Beth. I had first started talking to Anna since I realized she was in two of my classes and she had introduced me to the rest of her friends whom I ended up getting along with extremely well. The six of us liked a lot of the same stuff and we had classes together. I had been surprised when Anna had introduced me to Joey since I had promised myself that I would stay away from him but once I got a chance to talk to him I realized that he actually wasn't such a bad guy. For all I knew he hadn't tripped me on purpose, I didn't ask. In fact I didn't even mention that to anyone, it was something I wanted to forget. Besides once I gave him a chance Joey proved to be a good friend and an attractive one as well. I was really excited, there was a dance coming up at school. At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to go but after talking to Anna and Zoey about it I decided I should go and I was hoping that Joey would ask me to go with him. We had been spending a lot of time together lately; we would stay after school to study all the time. Sometimes even if we didn't have to study. I was afraid of bringing him home to meet my family though because they were known to over react plus having a mind reading father didn't help at all.

"Ness?" I heard Anna ask as she sat down next to me in the cafeteria.

"Yeah Anna?" I said.

"You okay? You looked like you were spacing out."

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about the dance," I smiled. She returned the smile and squealed,"Ah! I knoww. I can't wait; we should go shopping for our dresses together. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea. So, do you have a date?" I asked her. She nodded, "The guy, Frank, from my English class asked me."

"Is that the guy you have a crush on?" I asked.

She blushed lightly and nodded, "Yes. He's so cute."

Just then Beth, Zoey, Austin and Joey walked in and sat down with us.

"What were you guys talking about?" Austin asked.

"Just the dance," I said.

"That's right, the dance," Anna nodded.

"So, you've decided to go then?" Joey asked me.

"Yes. Zoe, Beth and Anna talked me into it," I chuckled.

Joey smiled at me, "That's good."

I nodded and started eating my lunch. It was nice to have a group of friends who knew nothing about vampires and werewolves, now I didn't have to sit alone during a sunny day when my family didn't come to school. Too soon lunch ended and we all headed back to our classes. It wasn't until the end of the day that the dance came up again; I was telling Beth that we were going to go shopping for our dresses and how I was thinking about a black and white dress. It was then that Joey walked towards us, like every other day. We would all meet up by our lockers before going our own way. It was now or never I thought, Joey either asks me now or he probably won't.

"So, guess what?" Zoey said as she walked over to us.

"What?" I asked.

"Austin asked me to go to the dance with him!" She smiled.

"He did? Aw, that's good!" I smiled back.

"Yes! I was so surprised, he caught me off guard."

"Beth, are you going with someone?" I asked her.

"Nopee I'm going by myself," she said and I let out a breath of air, at least I wouldn't be the only one.

"I got to get going, I'll see you guys later," Joey said out of nowhere. We all said goodbye to him and I watched as my last chance to have a date to the dance walked away. Beth could see my disappointment, "Don't worry Ness."

"I won't," I half smiled before heading outside. I headed over to see who was picking me up today and I was surprised to see it was Aunt Rosalie. I ran over and hugged her, "Aunt Rose! You're here," I smiled.

"Hey Ness," she grinned and hugged me back.

"I haven't seen you in so long," I said as I pulled back.

"I know, Emmett and I have been busy," she said.

We both got in the car. "So how long are you staying?" I asked, excited. I'd missed her more than I thought.

"We're not sure yet, maybe a month," she replied.

I nodded, "This is great! I can't wait to tell you about my friends and school and oh! There's this dance coming up," I rambled.

She laughed, "well let's start with you telling me about your friends." She turned the car on and started driving home.

"Well there Anna, Austin, Beth, Joey and Zoey," I said, "Anna is my best friend. Were so alike and we get along so well. She's the best. Then there's Beth and Zoey, we have a lot in common. Zoey loves art just as much as I do and she's so great, you should see her paintings. Now Beth is quieter than the other two but she's still really great, she's so smart and pretty and I love her fashion sense. Then there's Austin who is very laid back and funny, he's the funny one in the group. Then there's Joey, he's really cute and smart and nice."

"Wow," Aunt Rose laughed, "Looks like you made some good friends."

I nodded, "Yes. And they make me love going to school so much. I feel so normal and human when I'm with them, I love it," I smiled.

"So, about that dance?" She asked.

"Well there's this dance coming up this weekend and I was actually hoping Joey would ask me to go with him but he didn't," I frowned a little, "But anyway Zoey, Beth, Anna and I are going shopping for our dresses later today."

"That sounds like fun. Are you inviting Alice?" She asked.

I thought about it, "I don't know..."

"What if Alice and I go with you guys?" She asked.

I smiled, "Sure, that sounds great."

She nodded, "Emmett's inside waiting for you."

I grinned and ran out of the car and into the living room where I was sure I would find Uncle Emmett.

"Uncle Em!" I yelled and ran over to him.

"Ness!" He said and hugged me tightly.

"Need air!"

He let go, "Wow, you've grown up even more."

I grinned, "That's because I'm not a kid anymore."

"No, you're still a kid Ness," he chuckled and messed my hair up.

"That's no fair," I shook my head at him.

He shrugged and kept playing a game with Uncle Jasper. I smiled at that, I missed having him around.

Just then I remembered that I had to ask Aunt Alice if she wanted to go with us shopping for our dresses. Just then she appeared in front of me grinning, "Yes!" She jumped up and down, "Of course I'll go!"

I chuckled, "Well goood..."

"I know what places we can! How long do we have?" She asked.

"Just a few hours," I said.

"What if they spend the night over here so we have more time?"

"Noo. Just a few hours."

She pouted, "Come on Ness, we can go all out!"

I shook my head, "No. It'll just be a normal shopping trip. They'll be here in an hour!" I said and headed up to my room. I started working on some homework while I waited for my friends to show up. I smiled, my friends. I loved being able to say that. I'm sure Jake would be glad I'd made friends, if he cared anymore. Just then Aunt Rose walked in.

"So Ness, they tell me you haven't talked to Jake in a while," she said as she sat down on the bed.

I nodded, "I guess it's been a while."

"Can I ask why you haven't talked to him?"

"He doesn't care about being away from me. He's supposed to be my best friend but it doesn't feel like it anymore, he wasn't here when I needed him the most," I said

"I highly doubt that he doesn't care Ness. You know when you were still a baby I'd have to argue with him all the time just so I could hold you. He was and always will care."

I shrugged, "No he doesn't."

"When was the last time you talked him?" She asked.

I thought back, "About three months ago when he left."

She looked very serious, "And how many times has he called you since then?"

"I didn't keep count," I said.

"And I'm guessing that's because he called so much," she said. I saw Aunt Alice walk in, "That's right Rose, and he kept calling and calling. It really got annoying," Aunt Alice said.

"I think you need to talk to him," Aunt Rosalie said.

"I agree," Aunt Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and stomped my foot in frustration,"Yeah well it's my life and I have much better friends than Jacob Black now. He can leave me alone and live his stupid life without me. I don't need him."

Both Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie looked at each other but said nothing as I went into the bathroom to get ready to leave. I was walking out of bathroom when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I said and ran downstairs to open the door. Beth, Zoey and Anna were standing there.

"Hey guys," I smiled. "Hey Ness," they all said.

"Are you ready to go?" Anna asked. I nodded, "Alice and Rosalie are coming with, is that okay?" They nodded and we walked outside where Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose would meet us.

"Rosalie is in college right?" Beth asked. I nodded, "Yes."

"So she's just visiting then?" Zoey asked.

"Yupp. Both her and Alice are experts at finding amazing dresses," I said.

"Good," Anna said, "Were going to need them if we expect to find dresses this late."

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose walked out of the house and we got into the cars and drove to some stores. As we got out I noticed that Austin and Joey were outside of the store waiting for us.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"Zoe asked Austin to come so they can coordinate outfits and where Austin goes, Joey goes," Beth answered with a chuckled.

"Right," I half smiled. Just great, I'd forgotten about not having a date to the dance until now. We went into the first store and started looking for dresses. I noticed that Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were being extremely quiet but then I realized Aunt Alice already had a big pile of dresses for us to try on. We all laughed at that and started trying on the dresses. We tried on dress after dress but I couldn't find one that I really loved. Zoey and Anna couldn't either. Only Beth found a dress at the first store, she chose a simple cream dress that came down to her knees and fit her perfectly. We went to three other stores until we had all found a dress we wanted and Aunt Alice had helped us find the perfect shoes and accessories to match and we were set.

After shopping we decided to get something to eat, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice excused themselves saying they wanted to go to another store by themselves. The rest of us picked a cute little diner and got something to eat. Anna was sitting on my left and Joey to my right. Beth, Zoey and Austin were sitting in front of me. We talked, laughed and ate. The feeling I got when I was with them was amazing; I was happy. It was a feeling I wanted to keep forever, it helped me forget the past and live for today. We were about to head back to where we'd promised to meet Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose when Joey grabbed my arm gently. "Can we talk?" He asked me.

"Sure, what's up?" I said.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to be my date for the dance?" He said quickly, looking very nervous.

I smiled at him, "I'd love to."

He smiled in return, "Good."

If I hadn't already been excited about going to the dance then I would be now. I couldn't wait for the dance and I couldn't stop smiling the whole way home. Life had just gotten even better.


	22. Figuring it out

**Thanks for the reviews! Good to know you're liking the story :)**

**Jacob POV**

That's it! I had it, I had figured it out. After so much reading and thinking. After all those problems that had come up from it. I was proud of myself yet at the same time angry. It had been right in front of our noses the whole time, I just hoped the others would understand it the way I did. I knew there could be no such thing as a double imprint. It had taken me months of reading about our legends and trying to find something that would explain why it had happened. It was ten in morning so I decided to head over to Sam's place and tell him my theory before I talked to anyone else. I quickly phased and ran to Sam's; I walked in and was surprised to only find Emily and Ariabel there. "Hey Em, is Sam here?" I asked.

"He'll be back soon," she said. I nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Hi," Ari said as she sat next to me. "Hey," I said. I hadn't seen much of Ari the past few days, she'd been spending more time with the other pack members like I suggested she should and for that I was grateful, there were some days when I just wanted to be alone.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Good, busy. Ya know, pack stuff," I said.

She nodded, "You were right."

"About what?" I asked her.

"Giving everyone else a chance, they're all really nice," she smiled.

I returned the smile, "They really are. They're like a second family to me."

"I can see why," she said and gave me a hug before getting up and walking to the kitchen to help Emily cook. I waited a few more minutes before Sam showed up. He nodded in my direction and headed straight over to Emily, he kissed her lips and the side of her face. He then walked over to me, "What is it Jacob?" He said.

"We should talk, alone," I said.

He nodded, "We'll be back soon!" He said to Emily and we walked to the back and started walking into the woods.

"Okay, now talk," Sam said.

"I think I figured out the 'double imprint'" I said.

He turned quickly to look at me, "You have?" He asked, surprised.

I nodded, "at least I think I have."

"Have you told Seth and Embry?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I wanted to get your thoughts on it first."

"Alright, what is it?" He asked.

"You know that when you imprint on someone you'll be whatever they need you to be, whether it be a best friend or a mate," I said.

He nodded, looking confused, "Yes."

"Well that's just it Sam, she is going to fall in love with one and the other she will need as her best friend."

Sam looked thoughtful and said nothing.

"When I asked Embry what he thought of her he said she was pretty. I asked Seth and he was already head over heels for her. I think Embry is supposed to be her best friend," I said.

"I can see that..." Sam said.

"I mean there's nothing else that fits what's going on."

Sam nodded, "That's actually pretty good. It doesn't really say in the legends that one person can be imprinted only once."

"That's what I was thinking," I said.

"Now we just have to tell everyone," he said.

"We should leave out the part that I think Embry is supposed to be the best friend, they should figure that out on their own. Besides I might be wrong," I said.

"I was going to say the same thing. This doesn't solve it all though, it leaves the question if Embry will ever imprint on someone that is to be his mate. And if he doesn't, will he be able to find someone or will his need to protect his imprint not let him find someone."

I nodded, "I know."

"I'll call a meeting in an hour and I'll tell everyone, if you phase don't think about it," Sam said.

"Will do," I replied.

"Oh, and Jacob?" Sam said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I need you to take Ari for a while," he said

"Why?" I asked.

"She can't be there when I tell everyone and you already know," he said.

I sighed a little, "Well alright but you have to wait until were gone to let everyone in. If she sees everyone she'll know something's up and will want to stay," I said.

"Alright," he said.

We walked back to Sam's place and sat down. Emily and Sam were preoccupied talking when Ari wandered over to where I was sitting.

"Is everything okay?" She asked me.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You needed to talk to Sam alone. Are there vampires in the area?" She asked, looking frightened.

I shook my head, "No, just had to ask him about patrols."

"Oh, okay. Good," she half smiled.

"Hey, so I was thinking we could hang out at the beach today," I said.

"Really?" She asked, looking excited.

"Sure why not?"

"Will it be just us or is the pack coming as well?" She asked.

"There's this place we could go eat then go to the beach. The pack will probably show up to the beach after lunch," I said.

"So we're going to eat alone?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes, is that okay?" I asked.

She smiled widely, "Yes."

"Alright, let's go," I got up and walked over to Sam, "We'll see you guys later."

Ari said goodbye to Emily and Sam and we got in the car.

"So what's the occasion?" Ari asked once we were in the car.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been really busy lately and kept telling me to hang out with the others. Just seems like you haven't had time for anything else so I figured it must be a special occasion."

"No special occasion, just thought it would be nice."

"Yeah but we could have eaten at Emily's then gone to the beach," she said.

"I know but I think Sam and Emily wanted some time alone before lunch when the pack members that aren't on patrol might show up."

"Oh, that's right. They don't get much time alone do they?" She said.

"Not very often," I said and she nodded. Not much after that we arrived at a nice, small place and sat down to eat. I was looking over the menu and taking a sip of my drink when Ari says, "Jake can I ask you something?"

I looked up at her and nodded, "Sure."

"It's kind of personal," she said quietly, looking a little embarrassed.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I was just thinking that I never really see you with anyone. Do you not have a girlfriend?" She asked, playing with her straw.

I almost spit my drink out, was she serious?

I cleared my throat,"Um why do you want to know?" I asked.

"I was just curious. I mean Sam has Emily, Jared has Kim, Paul has Rachel and most of the others are too young or have mentioned they've been dating. But you're one of the older members and you don't seem to have someone," she said, watching me.

"I don't really have time for it," I simply replied as I tried to keep images of Ness and I out of my head.

"Is it because the girl wouldn't know the secret?"

"Part of it I guess," I replied.

"What if there was someone who knew the secret, would you date them?" She asked.

"Probably not," I said, "There are things more important than myself. I have a duty to protect my people and dating someone would interfere with it," I said.

"So you don't ever plan on finding someone?" She asked, surprised.

I thought about it, "I don't plan on it." I already have I thought to myself. And she's miles away.

"What about the others?" She asked.

"What about them?"

"Do you think they'll ever be able to settle down?" She asked.

"Yes. If they want to they will," I said.

She nodded, "It's hard being a wolf," she said.

"Yeah it is," I said as our waiter came to take our orders. Once our food arrived we made small talk as we ate but I could tell there was something bothering Ari the entire time. It wasn't until we were at the beach that I asked her if something was wrong.

"No, why would there be?" She replied.

"You've been distracted since earlier," I said.

She bit her lit and I could tell that she was trying to decide whether or not she should tell me.

"Spill it," I said.

"What if I like someone that's in the pack?" She asked me.

I looked at her, "Do you?"

"I'm just asking what if," she mumbled, "I mean I don't know how Emily, Kim and Rachel did it."

"Well for one they didn't know about the pack until the guys were sure they wouldn't freak out too much. You on the other hand already know."

She nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Is there someone in the pack that you like?" I asked her.

"Maybe, but I'd rather not talk about it," she said.

I nodded and made a mental note to watch who she talked to and how she acted around them.

The pack began to arrive slowly in pairs but Ari still hadn't left my side. I'd expected her to go over and talk to Kim and Emily or Rachel but she hadn't gotten up, she'd waved from where we were sitting but nothing else. It was a decent day in La Push and the sun was shining. It wasn't until I saw Seth and Embry that I remembered that the pack would know about my imprint theory. I watched them for any kind of sign that they agreed with my theory or for them to try and talk to Ari but they didn't. They stayed away and Ari still didn't leave my side so I decided to get up and go talk to Sam and hoped Ari would find someone to talk to but as I got up so did she and she followed me where I went. It wasn't until Kim and Emily sat with her that she began talking to them, as us guys got in the water and started swimming. I was glad to see Ari laughing a few times and she seemed to be enjoying herself. That night I walked her home to make sure she was safe even though we hadn't seen any vampires in the past few days. "Thanks for walking me home," she smiled.

"Any time," I nodded, my hands in my pockets.

"Night," she said and walked in her house. That night as I walked home I began to think about Ness so I decided to try calling her again.

"Hello?" Bella picked.

"Hey Bells," I said.

"Jake?" She asked.

"Yes Jake. Ness there?" I asked.

"She's about to leave," she said.

"Leave? Isn't it kind of late," I said.

"She's going to a dance at her school."

"Well can you tell her I called please?"

"I'll tell her."

"Thanks see ya," I said.

"Jake," she said before I hung up.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I miss you, call more often will you?" She said.

"I'll try to Bells but no promises. I've been busy," I said.

"Everything okay over there?" She asked.

"In a way. I got to go, bye Bella," I said and hung up.

Ness was going to a dance, wow. Never thought I'd see the day. She probably had a date. I sighed and began to think about my imprint. Was it possible that I was supposed to only be Ness' best friend? That she'd never want any more than that from me? The way things were with Seth and Embry made me think that it was highly possible that I was meant to be Ness' best friend and nothing more. But there was a thought in the back of my head that said 'What about me?' What about me? Would I ever find someone? The chances were looking less likely by the second.


	23. The Dance

**Last chapter was kind of uneventful and short so here's another chapter! :)**

Ness POV

I was so excited. The dance was in a few hours and Beth, Anna and Zoey were over at the house. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were helping us get ready and I could barely contain my excitement, none of us could. We'd been talking, laughing and giggling the entire afternoon and I just couldn't wait. I had been so happy when Joey had asked me to be his date for the dance, I had been waiting for it since I had told everyone that I was going to the dance. This night would be amazing, I just knew it. Aunt Alice had done my hair in a really cute updo and did some light and natural make up. I looked absolutely amazing and so did my friends.

Anna squealed,"I can't wait for the guys to see us! They're going to die. We look so hot," she said as she looked at herself on the mirror.

"I know! Alice and Rosalie are amazing," Zoey said,"I can't wait to see Austins face when he sees me. It'll be priceless!"

Beth smiled,"I look great. And so do you Ness!"

"Doesn't she?" Zoey said,"I bet Joey is going to be happy," she added and I blushed.

"I'm so excited, I'm glad he asked me to be his date," I said.

"I knew he would I mean the way he looks at you!" Anna said.

"And how he's always talking about you. And to you," Beth said and giggled.

"He obviously has a crush on you," Anna said.

"I sure hope so. He's so cute and so nice," I said.

"Aw, you guys will make a cute couple," Zoey said and smiled at me.

I smiled back,"How long until the guys get here?" I asked.

Anna checked the time and said,"About fifteen minutes."

"Should we wait for them to get here then go down or should we go down be there already when they get here?" Zoey asked.

We all thought about it for a second before we all said,"Wait here!" At the same time then busted out laughing. Just then I heard the phone ring and I was about to get it but then decided to let someone else get it, this was my night and I didn't want to talk to anyone that wasn't Joey or my friends. Whoever it was must not be calling for me because they'd know to call my cell.

"So tell us about Forks again," Beth said as we all sat down on my bed. I hadn't told them much about my life before I moved here but they'd always ask and I'd tell them little bits.

"Yeah! Tell us about what you did, friends and stuff," Anna said.

"Well I told you guys I've been home schooled since I was a kid so I didn't really have many friends. Some of my adoptive brothers and sisters friends down in La Push had younger siblings so sometimes I hung out with them so I guess they were my friends."

Just then I could barely here my mom talking on the phone. I heard her say Jake and my heart sped up for a second before I remembered that I was still mad at him and I stopped trying to listen.

"What were their names?" Beth asked.

"Well there was Quil, Embry, Claire and Seth, Jake, Sam, Kim, Rachel, Emily, Jared," I said quickly.

"That's a lot," Zoey said.

"What were they like?" Anna asked.

"Were any of them cute?" Beth asked.

"What was La Push like?" Zoey asked.

"La Push was rainy, we'd always go to the beach though," I said, ignoring the other questions. They were about to ask more questions when the bell rang. We all looked up and smiled then got up and opened the door to listen in and make sure they were inside when we walked down. I heard the door close and said,"Let's go."

I walked down first with Beth behind me, Zoey behind her and Anna last. As I walked down the stairs I spotted Joey and smiled. His face was priceless, his eyes widened as he saw me and his mouth was hanging completly open.

"Hey Joey," I said as I reached him.

"H-hey Ness...you look amazing," he said.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," I said.

I could see the others around me now so I took a step back and said hi to everyone else.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Let's go," Zoey said, grinning.

"Alright, bye guys. Were leaving!" I said and was surprised to only find Esme there. She waved goodbye and I gave her an 'is everything okay?' Look which she answered with a smile and a nod. Maybe they went hunting. Ohwell.

We walked out of the house, he opened the door for me and I got in his car. He got in,"So this is your first dance, huh?" He said. I nodded,"Yes. I'm excited, dances sound like fun."

"It will be, plus I'll be there. It'll be a good time," he smiled.

Before I knew it we were there so we got out and headed inside. Joey grabbed my hand as we headed inside,"Want to dance or get something to drink first?" He asked.

"Let's get something to drink," I said. We found a table and sat down.

"So Ness, what do you like to do besides, you know go to school?"

I smiled,"Reading, going on adventures,drawing, painting, taking pictures" I said.

He smiled,"We could go on an adventure sometime, all of us do it sometimes."

"Really?"

He nodded,"Absolutely. We can all go, we'll ask everyone about it later. I'm sure they'll be up for it."

"That sounds like fun," I said.

"Care to dance?" He asked as he got up.

I blushed a little,"I'd love to."

Just as we got on the dance floor the music changed into a slow song. I put my arms around his neck and we began to dance slowly.

"You know Ness, I was nervous about asking you to come to the dance with me," he said.

"You were? Why?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want to go with me," he said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because you could have gone with anyone Ness. You're beautiful and smart and there's a lot of guys that like you," he said.

I laughed softly,"A lot of guys like me? I don't think so. Besides other guys don't matter if I don't know them."

He smiled wide,"You know me."

"That I do. And I'm glad you asked me to come with you," I said.

"That's good because I really like you Ness."

"I really like you too Joey," I said.

As the song ended we decided to find our friends and sit down.

"You and Joey looked cozy up there," Anna whispered to me as the guys went to get us drinks.

"I feel comfortable around him," I admitted.

"You guys looked so cute up there!" Zoey said.

"You think he'll kiss you?" Beth asked.

"Kiss me?" I asked.

I hadn't thought about that and I had admit that the thought of kissing anyone scared me. I'd never actually kissed anyone before, when I was younger I'd always imagined my first kiss would be with Jake, he was like one of your siblings hot, older friends. I'd seen movies before where the girl would have a crush on one of her brothers friends and that she would end up having her first kiss with him. That's how I'd always pictured mine would be, I never would have guessed that it would be with Joey. In fact I didn't want my first kiss to be with Joey, what if I messed up and he didn't like it? What if I did something wrong? I always thought it was nice to save my first kiss for someone that I really liked but as I sat there I wish I hadn't, I wished my first kiss was already out of the way so I didn't have to deal with it with a guy that I liked and hoped I wouldn't mess it up.

"I think he will kiss you," Zoey said.

"Atleast a goodnight kiss," Anna added.

"Oh," I mumbled.

Just then the guys showed up with our drinks and our conversation ended. I wanted to enjoy tonight so I put the conversation I'd had with my friends aside. We spent the rest of the night talking, laughing and dancing. I said my goodbyes to everyone at the end of the night and got in Joeys car so that he could drive me home. I'd gone the whole night without Joey kissing me and I was kind of glad until I remembered that Anna had mentioned a goodnight kiss. As he approached my house I started sweating just a little bit and getting extremely nervous. Please don't kiss me yet, please don't kiss me yet, please don't kiss me yet I kept repeating in my head.

"Ness,were here," he said as he got out of the car. I got out as well and we walked up to the front door holding hands. I half smiled as he turned to face me.

"I had a really nice time," he said.

"So did I," I replied trying to stay calm.

He smiled,"Night Ness, I'll see you at school."

"Night Joey," I said.

Just then he leaned in-oh no, this was it. He was going for it,wasn't he? I watched as he leaned in and kissed my cheek then walked back into his car and drove off. I let out the breath of air I didn't realize I was holding and walked into the house. The night had been perfect. As I walked in I found Aunt Rose sitting on the couch looking through a magazine.

"Hi," I smiled as I walked towards her.

"Hey Ness, how was it?" She asked.

"Amazing," I grinned,"Where's everyone?"

"Your parents are 'busy', Carlisle is in his study, Esme is in the kitchen I think and the rest are hunting." She replied, flipping the page of her magazine.

"Oh, well alright." I said.

"So, you want to tell me about your night?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Nah. I'm gonna go call Anna, see ya," I said and headed up to my room. I changed quickly then dialed Anna's number, after a few rings she picked up.

"He kissed me!" She said.

"Frank kissed you?" I asked.

"Yes! It was so sweet and nice. OhmyGod, I almost died from how amazing it was!" She said.

"Tell me, when did he do it? How did he do it?" I asked excited for my friend.

"We were walking out of the dance and we walked around for a little bit before heading to his car then all of a sudden he stopped walking and I was like, 'Is everything okay?' And he nodded and was like, 'everything is more than okay. Tonight was the best' and he gave me the cutest smile and then he just leaned in and kissed me. Ah! His lips were so soft Ness. I wish he would have kissed me again," she said.

"Aw! Wow. That's cute," I said.

"Isn't it?" She giggled. "So what about you? Did you get that kiss?"

"I got a kiss," I chuckled,"He gave me a kiss on the cheek," I said.

"Oh, what a bummer," she said.

"Not really, I was so nervous. I think he saw that."

"Nervous? But didn't you want him to kiss you?" She asked.

"Well yes, sorta. Maybe," I said.

"Maybe? Why didn't you want him to kiss you? I thought you liked him."

"I do like him, I just...I've never kissed anyone and I didn't want to do it wrong," I said,"I mean what if we had kissed and he hadn't liked it?"

"OhmyGod Ness. You haven't had your first kiss yet! Aw. I didn't know that," she said,"As for doing it wrong there's not much you can do wrong. Its a natural thing, besides if he likes you I'm sure he would have liked it." She replied.

"I guess so," I said.

"Don't be afraid, its just a kiss. Just go for it."

"I know, I know but I want it to be special."

"It will be. Well I gotta go, talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Bye," I said and we hung up.

What a night it had been. I began to think about how it would have been if Joey and I had kissed, something in the back of my mind told me I would have regretted it. I think part of me was still hoping to have that tv influenced first kiss with Jake. Where both the guy and the girl had their first kiss with each other. That would be magical. But a thought occured to me all of a sudden, there was no way that Jake had gone all these years without kissing a girl so it wouldn't be the same. I could kiss Joey if I wanted to. I decided that I would ask mom if she knew if Jake had kissed any girls, I don't know why I wanted to know or why I cared but I figured it couldn't hurt to ask, right?

That night I slept soundly, the next day was a Saturday so I could sleep in but I was woken up around eight by mom.

"Morning Ness!" She said as she walked in with breakfast.

"Morning mom," I mumbled and sat up.

"Breakfast in bed for my favorite daughter," she smiled.

"I'm your only daughter mom," I said.

"Which is why you'll always be my favorite," she smiled.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to think of the reason for my mom being in such a good mood this morning.

"Well thanks for the food," I said and began eating.

"You're welcome sweetie," she said and was about to leave,"Mom?" I said before I realized what I was doing.

"What is it Ness?" She stopped at the door.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Close the door and come in," I said even though it wouldn't help and everyone would hear anyway. She closed the door and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I just had something-well I was wondering something. You, um knew Jake before you know, when he was younger," I said.

She nodded, looking confused.

"Well do you know, well I mean I guess but...has he ever kissed anyone or had a girlfriend?"

She watched me carefully,"Why do you ask Ness?"

"Just curious," I shrugged even though in reality I was dying to know.

She inhaled even though it wasn't necessary,"I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend. About kissing, he's kissed girls I'm sure."

"A lot of girls?" I asked, surprised. I was hoping to find out that he'd never kissed anyone in his entire life.

"Not a lot Ness, he's not that kind of guy."

I nodded,"Do you know who he's kissed?"

She bit her lip,something I was told she did a lot when she was human.

"Jake has kissed me," she said and my eyes almost fell out of my head.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"When we were younged a long, long time ago Jake had a crush on me."

"So how many times did you guys kiss?" I asked trying to calm myself.

"That depends. Jake would say twice but I don't count the first one."

"Why not?" I asked. Whew, twice. Twice wasn't bad. I thought they'd made out or something.

"Jake kissed me but I didn't kiss back, instead I punched him and broke my hand," she said.

I chuckled,"You punched Jake? When you were human?"

She nodded,"That's right."

"Wow."

"Are you upset that Jake and I kissed?" She asked.

I shook my head,"Nope." And I was happy to say that I was telling the truth.

So Jake had kissed mom. Ew. But it had been a long time ago. Which made it better. And mom herself said he hadn't had girlfriends or kissed many girls.

"Alright, eat your breakfast," she said and left my room.

I ate my breakfast then got dressed thinking about what I had just found out.

Maybe it was wrong of me to ignore Jake, after all he was my best friend. Maybe or maybe not. I had a moment of weakness but I was still mad at him. And if there was a boy I was going to kiss it was going to be Joey not Jake. The solution was easy really. To kiss Joey who cared about me and liked me or Jake who didn't care and probably didn't plan on seeing me ever again? Joey of course would be the guy. He would be my first kiss.


	24. Interruption

**First of all I'd like to say thank you so much to those who reviewed, they really made me smile! I think I will be updating once a week and I'll be updating most likely on Thursdays, like today. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

_Dear Ness,_

_The past three months have been hell without you but you still refuse to talk to me. I've tried calling, emailing and video chatting but you still refuse to let me enter your life again. I'm beginning to wonder if this is how things are supposed to be but that thought makes me sad no matter how much I try to deny it. I never thought I'd ever miss the entire Cullen family as much as I do because whether I like to believe it or all of you were like my second family. I could tell you that I don't miss you and things are great but that would be a lie. Talk to me soon, will you?_

_-Jake._

I put the letter away and got dressed since I had work in an hour. Patrols had slowed down so I was able to pick up a few extra hours at work. I was saving every single penny I could; I was hoping to move out of dads house since Rachel and Paul were basically living there. I quickly ate some cereal and headed to work. I clocked in and got straight to work, for some reason I was in a good mood today and that made me work faster and better.

"Doing good Jacob," the manager said as he inspected my work towards the end of my shift.

"Thanks. I'm almost done with this one, any other cars you want me to look at?"

"No, that's the last one. When you're done with this one you can go," he said.

I nodded and finished up then clocked out. It had been a long day at work and I was kind of tired but I'd promised Emily I'd go by her house for dinner since the whole pack was going to be there. It was some kind of special occasion so we all figured we'd have to get a little dressed up. I went home and showered quickly, after I got dressed I heard a knock on the door and went to get it. It was weird, no one really knocked anymore. Anyone from the pack knew to just walk in. I opened the door to find Ariabel standing there completely soaked, I guess it had started raining.

"What happened?" I asked as I motioned for her to come inside.

"I was walking to Emily's when it started pouring. I thought I was going to make it there before the rain started but I guess I was wrong." She said.

I laughed a little,"You look horrible."

"Gee thanks," she rolled her eyes at me.

I got her a towel and some of Rachels clothes to change into, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She walked into my room and got dressed while I finished getting ready in the bathroom.

"Hey Jake!" I heard her say.

"What is it?" I said walking to the door,"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah come in I'm done changing. Your computers flashing," she said.

"Oh. Its probably the battery or something," I shrugged not bothering to look at it.

"Alright. Aren't you dressed nice," she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes,"Can you help me with the tie?" I asked.

"Sure thing," she said and started putting my tie on for me.

"Thanks. I wonder why Emily and Sam said it was a special occasion." I said as she did it.

"I don't kno-" she stopped as we heard a small gasp. I followed where the sound came from and turned my head to my computer in time to see Ness looking upset and angry before the computer when blank. I ran towards the computer,"Ness!" I said trying to get the image to pop back up. Dammit! I closed the laptop when I realized it was useless and sighed. Fuck. Why did she cut the connection before I had the chance to talk to her?

"Are you okay?" Ari asked, sounding scared.

"Yeah I'm fine. Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded,"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said.

"Who was that?" She asked as I knew she would.

"That's Nessie, she's my best friend. She moved to Colorado a few months back," I said.

"You're upset you couldn't talk to her," she noted.

"I haven't talked to her in months, we got into an argument. What's another day without talking to her anyway?" I shrugged hoping that she stopped asking.

She nodded and we headed over towards Emily and Sams. By the time we got there almost everyone was already there. We quickly found a seat on the floor and waited for the news. As I looked around I noticed that I wasn't the only one wearing a tie, most of the guys were pretty dressed up. I laughed as I saw Sam walk in without a shirt on.

"How come he doesn't have to dress up!" Colin said.

"Yeah! That's not fair!" Brady piped in. I laughed and hit them both on the back of the head.

"Would you guys shut up? The faster they tell us the faster we can take these ties off and eat!" I said.

"Alright, alright," Colin said rubbing the back of his head.

We all looked at Emily and Sam,waiting for them to tell us the good news. Emily took a deep breath and smiled at us,"Reserve the date boys, Sam and I are getting married on December 15," she said. Applauses and hollering erupted all around the room.

"Congrats!" Everyone said at different times and everyone started hugging Sam and Emily.

"Congrats man," I said to Sam when I finally reached him.

"Thanks man," he said.

We all ate dinner after that and little by little everyone started leaving. Ari and I had left along with Embry, Leah and Seth. I was walking behind everybody by myself, not really in the mood to be bothered. Everyone went their separate ways and before I knew it was just Ari and I left.

"I thought Seth and Embry were walking you home?" I asked.

She nodded, "I told them you would and not to worry. Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine." I said.

"You seemed kind of distracted today, everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah everythings fine," I said.

She nodded,"So remember how I was asking what it would be like it I liked someone from the pack?"

"Yes," I answered, watching her.

"Well I do."

"You like someone that's in the pack?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Can I ask who it is? I mean you barely talk to anyone..." I said.

"Well I don't want to say the wrong thing. Plus what if they don't like me back?"

"That's a chance you'll have to take," I said.

She watched me for a second before saying,"Its Seth."

I smiled a little,"Really?"

"Yes. But he's so quiet and I don't know if he's seeing someone and I didn't want to make it obvious," she said.

"So you stayed away from him?" I asked.

She nodded,"And hung out with you instead."

"Well I know he's not seeing anyone so maybe you should get to know him," I said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do," I said.

She smiled,"Thanks Jake. I will."

I nodded and stopped in front of her house.

"I'll see ya Jake. And thanks for everything," she said.

I headed home after that and wasn't tired so I went into the garage and worked on my car a little. I spent about an hour on it before I gave up. I was extremely restless after seeing Ness today. What did she want? I thought she'd given up talking to me. And I was still trying to make sense of her expression. I sighed and decided to go for a swim at the beach, knowing that no one would be there. I hadn't been there for long before I noticed a weird scent. Vampire. I quickly phased and howled for everyone to phase in. Before a minute had gone by everyone was phased and wanted to know what was going on.

_Leech Stench._ I growled.

We started patrolling all over the area until Quil caught the scent and we headed in that direction but the vampire was too fast and was gone by the time we got there. Patrol would have to be stepped up again. The next few weeks were going to be a pain.

_Seth, Jake and Leah. You three are patrolling the rest of the night along with myself, the rest of you go get some rest._ Sam said and the rest of the pack quickly phased out.

We patrolled for the rest of the night but before the night was over they all saw what happened with Ness and Ari. Seth was basically skipping the rest of the patrol after he found out that Ari had a thing for him. While Leah couldn't stop the smartass remarks about Ness and what had happened. I still didn't understand Ness' reaction though and I really wanted to figure it out.

_She was jealous _Leah chimed in.

_Shut up Leah, she was not_ I said

_She was too. She saw some other girl fixin' you up and she got mad because she wasn't there to do it for you_ Leah barked a laugh

_Why woul-no. You're wrong Leah _I said.

_Hate to break it to you Jake but I agree with Leah _Sam said.

_HA!_ Leah started laughing.

I rolled my eyes, _What?_

_She's jealous Jake. She's never seen you with any girl she doesn't know and when she finally decides to talk to you after months you're in your room with some girl she's never seen. For all she knows that's your new best friend _Sam answered.

_That's so wise _Seth joked.

_I don't see it. I'm calling her as soon as I get off patrol. Maybe she was already upset over something and wanted to talk to me about it but then realized I was busy _I said.

_I like Sam and Leah's idea more _Seth said.

_Yeah well no one asked your opinion Seth_ I said

I was so tired that morning when I got home from patrol and I had to head straight to work so calling Ness would have to wait just a little while longer.


	25. Imprint

**Before you read this chapter I just wanted to say that I had said that Ness didn't know about imprinting but writing this chapter I realized she's probably heard the stories since she was younger so I'm going with that BUT she doesn't know that Jake has imprinted on her. To sum it up; yes to imprinting and no to Jake imprinting on her.**

**Jake POV**

I woke up late that morning and wasn't able to call Ness and see if she was alright and I barely made it to work on time; the day passed extremely slow and busy. I called the Cullen house at the end of my lunch break but surprisingly no one answered. I'd have to call back later, maybe they'd finally changed their number so I couldn't call, I laughed at myself for that one. I shook that thought away and went back to work, not allowing myself to dwell on it. I got off work around four and went by Emily's to eat something before my patrol and was surprised to see Ari and Seth there.

"Hey Jake," Seth said as I walked.

"Hey," I replied and waved to both of them.

Ari smiled at me then went back to talking to Seth. At least they both looked at ease with each other and it didn't look like we'd have much problems with them but I began to wonder how Embry was doing with all of this. I had been so busy that I hadn't taken the time to talk to him; I had to remember to do it soon.

"Hey Jake, how are you?" Emily asked as she set a plate of food in front of me.

"I'm alright Em, how are you?" I asked as I started eating.

"I'm really great," she smiled.

"Excited about getting married?" I asked her.

"Of course I am. Not that it'll change how much Sam and I love each other," she said.

I nodded, "No it won't but the gesture reflects your love for everyone to see."

"Wow, when did you get so wise?" Seth asked from the couch and I rolled my eyes at him.

"He's always been wise," Ari said and smiled at me. I laughed, "See. Ari has the right idea," I said.

I finished eating and headed off to patrol for the rest of the afternoon, I hoped that it wouldn't be too late when Sam told us we were done because I wanted to try to call Ness again. I patrolled with Brady, Embry and Jared today; though we hadn't seen any vampires since the other day and the scent had faded, we were still patrolling a lot more than usual. It was nine when we got off patrol and I decided this was the best time to talk to Embry so after we'd phased back I asked him to come with me to my house. We sat outside of my house and I really didn't know how to begin.

"So how have you been?" I asked him finally.

He shrugged.

"I mean how are you dealing with all the imprint stuff?" I asked.

He sighed and I could see him struggle to find the right words.

"I don't know. It's confusing, I mean why me? I didn't even think I was going to imprint."

I nodded, "Does it feel like you thought it would?"

He shook his head, "I don't love her. I just feel protective over her and I do like her; her personality is great."

"So think about it as if you didn't imprint." I said and watched him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We only imprint once Embry and if yours was to have a best friend then it means you get to choose who you end up with. What's changed since the imprint?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second, "Honestly not much. Obviously I worry about her safety where ever she is but I feel as protective for her as I do Emily, Kim and all of the imprints. Well maybe a little more than them but not a ton," he said.

"Exactly, you're life isn't going to suddenly change drastically and you still have your choice."

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it that way," he said.

"I didn't think you had," I replied.

"Thanks man, I actually feel a lot better."

"Any time."

We didn't say much for a while but then Embry blurted out, "Why do you think I didn't get a real imprint?"

I looked over at him and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"You wish you had?" I asked him.

He stayed quiet for a moment before answering, "In a way I do."

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

"When I started learning more about imprinting after we phased I always told myself that imprinting was horrible and I never wanted it but as I began to see how happy everyone was with their imprints part of me wished to have that because it meant that someday I'd be happy, that it was more certain I'd find someone who would take me as I am; wolf and all."

"Where you excited when you imprinted?" I asked.

"Part of me was and the other part of me was scared."

"Maybe the spirits thought if fit for you to have a best friend who would take you wolf and all, maybe this isn't about her needing double the protection or something, maybe it's about the spirits giving you someone who will always be there for you whether you find a mate or not. Who knows maybe she's supposed to guide you to the person you should be with or maybe she's supposed to open your eyes and help you see things differently," I said knowing that he had been struggling to feel happy lately. He'd have a new date every night, have a one night stand and never call the girl again. It was during one of our patrols that he had let it slip that he did that because he was afraid to get close to someone but wanted to feel loved; something he hadn't been feeling. Of course he had love from the pack but the love he craved wasn't something that we could give him.

"You think so?" He asked and for a minute there he reminded me of the Embry I'd known my whole life; before all of this werewolf nonsense.

"I really do, I don't think the spirits would do it just to get a kick out of it. They must have a bigger purpose than to confuse the hell out of us with this whole thing."

"I sure hope so," he sighed.

"You should really hang out with Ari and see how you feel when you're around her opposed to how you feel when you're with a random girl on your date. If she makes you laugh or some kind of happy then it's possible she was meant to help you."

He nodded, "I'm going to try but it's hard, she doesn't really seem to want to spend time alone with me and she's been with Seth a lot..."

"I can arrange for us all to hang out, the three or four if you want Seth to come along. Treat her like you did with the other imprints and simply get to know her."

"I can do that," he said.

"Good. I'll set it up for this weekend," I said.

"Thanks Jake, you're a really good friend you know."

"You know I'm always here for you," I said.

He nodded, "And I'm always here for you." He said hinting at something.

I cleared my throat,"Yeah well I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Are you really Jake? Because I have to say I'm surprised to always see you so calm," he said.

"I'm dealing with it," I said.

No one in the pack knew that I hadn't spoken to Ness in three months. When I returned from visiting her I was quickly thrown into the double imprint issue and the vampire situation that was at hand. I hadn't really had any time to tell anyone about what had happened before I'd returned. Ness had become a sensitive topic since they knew I missed her so much and talking about her made me miss her even more; so barely anyone asked about her which was another reason the subject of Ness and I not speaking never came up. By the time I realized I hadn't told anyone it had been too long and I decided I didn't need to burden anyone with it when bigger issues were at hand.

"How is she doing with school and all?" He asked.

"Well when I was there she seemed to be doing okay. She hadn't really made friends yet but I could tell she had adjusted to going," I said.

"And what about now? Has she made friends?" He asked.

I remembered Bella saying she was going to a dance with her friends when I'd called so I knew it wouldn't be a lie. "Yeah she's made some friends now."

"That's good. Have you asked her if she plans of visiting us? Or if you can go see her sometime soon?" He asked.

"I couldn't tell you."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean I haven't talked to her."

"You guys haven't talked about seeing each other?" He asked and I sighed.

"Embry, I haven't talked to her in three months."

His mouth fell open and his expression was one of pure shock,"W-what?" He asked.

"I haven't talked to her," I said.

Embry stood up in anger, "Why didn't I know about this! How could you not tell me that you haven't talked to Ness in three fucking months!"

"Would you keep it down, no one knows," I said.

He looked confused for a second then sat down again, "You haven't told anyone?"

"Not a soul," I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Things were hectic when I came back and I never really had the time. Besides I didn't think it would last this long, at first I didn't even know she was going to shut me out of her life."

"What happened?" He asked.

"The day I was supposed to leave she tried coming up with plans so I could stay. She wanted to hide me under her bed or in the woods but I told her it wouldn't work so she told me to think of something so I could stay there with her the whole time and I told her no, that it was time for me to leave and return to La Push. She got mad and thought I didn't want to stay with her and that I wanted to leave so she got mad. I spent four hours outside her bedroom door waiting for her to let me in to talk to her but she wouldn't and then I had to leave. I didn't say goodbye or anything just left. When I got here whoever answered when I called would tell me that she was either busy or not there; at least at first anyway. After that Bella was the one to tell me that Ness said she didn't want to talk to me," I said pausing as I thought back to that conversation.

"I'm sorry Jake but Ness said she doesn't want to talk to you," She had said.

"What? Why?" I had asked.

"All I know is that she's mad at you and won't come to the phone."

That had been a really awful day for me and the feeling came back as I thought back to it.

"I didn't think it would last long, I figured in a few days she wouldn't be mad anymore and would at least give me a chance and come to the phone. I called her every day for a month and nothing. By then we were dealing with the extra vampires and I called less and less; I was too busy to tell anyone and part of me was ashamed to. Plus there wasn't really a good time to tell you guys, there was always something going on. Anyway now I call her like once a week sometimes once every two weeks."

Embry sat there taking it all in and I could see that he was trying to gather his thoughts before he spoke. "Things will work out man. She's your imprint," he said.

"And that's what scares me," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

I sighed, "Since I've gotten back the longing to see her, it's become less. I miss her but...I feel fine. Nothing like when she first left."

"Maybe it's because you know she's safe."

I shrugged, "It could be. Hey Embry, could you not tell anyone about this?"

"About the whole Ness thing?" He asked and I nodded.

"I won't but I think you should tell everyone, we can all help you. You're our brother and we want to do anything we can," he said.

"I know, we'll see," I said.

By the time Embry left it was around eleven. It was a weekday so I knew Ness would likely be asleep and it was pointless for me to call; part of me felt hopeless. I had to admit though that talking to Embry had made me feel a little bit more at ease with things. It was true though, what he had said. Ness is my imprint and somehow she'll talk to me again, things will work out and I will have my best friend again. I smiled a little as I saw a picture of Ness and I from when she was still a baby. I always kept that picture hidden; it was my favorite and I wanted to keep it forever. We were both smiling widely in the picture and neither of us had anything to worry about. I layed down on my bed with the picture in my hand, I must have fallen asleep because suddenly I was awoken from sleep by the sound of the phone ringing; I was clutching the picture in my hand. I put it down and got up to get the phone. "Hello?" I said still not fully awake and I wondered who would be calling this late. There was a small pause before I heard,"Hey Jake, Its Ness."

**Ness POV**

That weekend passed by rather quickly and nothing in particular happened. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett left again; they said they were going to England for a while, something had sparked their interest and despite my begging them to stay longer they didn't. I spent the whole weekend thinking either about my new information about Jake or trying to decide when the best time to kiss Joey was, if that happened at all. I was grateful that mom was blocking my thoughts otherwise dad would not let me out of the house ever again. Monday morning I awoke earlier than I usually would and picked out a really cute outfit for myself. It was cold out so I settled for some thick tights that were black and had stars on them, and put on a black ruffled skirt with a black belt that had a gray bow at the front. The hardest part was deciding what shirt to wear but I ended up picking a light pink button down shirt with a cardigan. I considered wearing heels but that would be too much and decided on some comfortable flats instead. I had to admit Aunt Alice would be proud. I was in an extremely good mood and I basically skipped down the stairs for breakfast.

"Goood morning mom," I said as I entered the kitchen.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Morning Ness. Someone's in a good mood."

"Why of course I am. I have school today," I smiled. She looked at me suspiciously, "I thought you didn't want to go to school."

"That was before," I said.

"Before what?" She asked.

"Before I made wonderful friends and life became amazing!" I grinned at her.

"And what made life amazing?" She asked as she set a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Everything," I said and started eating.

"At least you're enjoying school," she said.

"Oh, don't worry I am." I said, "Didn't think I would say this but I'm glad we moved here," I said and got up and gave her a hug. She hugged me back but I could tell she wasn't sure if I was faking or not.

"Seriously mom, I just sort of like it here. You know? My friends are great, the teachers are alright, the classes aren't so bad, plus there are boys."

"Oh, yes. Boys," she said.

I had told mom all about how things went at the dance and I'd shared with her that I had a crush on Joey. She hadn't reacted like I thought she would, in a mom way. We had gossiped and giggled about him for the rest of the night; it really did feel like she was more of a friend or sister than my mom. It was nice though, I'm sure there aren't many kids who can easily talk about anything with their parents because they wouldn't understand. I had told her I had been relieved that Joey had simply given me a kiss on the cheek because I had been nervous and didn't think I was ready. Of course what I hadn't told her was that I was ready to kiss Joey now and I was hoping it would happen soon. I wouldn't tell her that, not until I got the kiss. She had then gone on to ask me if the whole Joey kiss thing was the reason I had asked about Jacob and I had to admit with all the Joey overdose I had even forgotten I'd asked about Jake.

"So, I'm guessing you're dressed up for Joey?" Mom asked.

"Sort of. But I also wanted my mood to match my outfit," I smiled. Dad walked in then, "Are my lovely wife and daughter ready to go?" He asked, watching me.

"Yup, I'm ready!" I said and almost ran to the car.

"Whoa, calm down Ness. The school isn't going anywhere," dad said as he and mom got in the car.

I rolled my eyes at him but didn't respond. As soon as we got to the school I got out of the car and headed to the usual spot where my friends and I would meet.

"Wow Ness, I love your outfit," Anna said as I sat down with them.

"Thanks," I said and smiled at her.

"So all dressed up for Joey?" Beth asked.

"Maybe," I chuckled.

"Anna told us he only kissed you on your cheek," Zoey said.

I nodded, "That's right."

"I wonder why. I mean I would have bet my whole wardrobe that he would have kissed you," Beth said.

I chuckled, "Me too. I honestly thought he was going to but he didn't."

"So now you're going to show him what he missed out on huh?" Anna asked.

I laughed, "Or I'm going to get that kiss."

They all grinned at me.

"I wonder where he is anyway," I said looking around. He and Austin usually met us here.

"They're running late," Zoey said.

"They are?" I asked.

She nodded, "Austin texted me saying they weren't going to meet us because he woke up late."

"Don't you have Joeys number?" Beth asked.

I shook my head, "No," I mumbled.

"Really?" Anna asked, surprised.

"Yep," I said.

"Wow. I would have thought he would have already given you his number and started texting you and all. That's what he always does when he likes a girl. He'll give them his number as soon as possible and starts texting her," Zoey said.

"Oh," I said and I started doubting whether Joey really liked me or not. Maybe he was just messing with me. He had said he liked me, hadn't he? But he could have lied.

"Not always though," Beth said quickly as she elbowed Zoey.

"That's true. He doesn't always do that," Anna said. I smiled at my friends, trying to make me feel better.

The five minute warning bell rang and we all got up and headed to class. Anna and I had sewing class together so we headed upstairs, I didn't sit with Aunt Alice anymore. Instead I'd sit with Anna who knew just as much about sewing as I did; basically nothing. The day went by extremely fast and before I knew it the day was over. I hadn't been able to have any alone time with Joey and he seemed to be acting weird. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I didn't want to call him out in front of everyone. I was really bummed that the day had ended and I had barely talked to Joey. I couldn't get the fact that I didn't have his number out of my head. How long had we been friends? Maybe two or three months. I'd been over to his house and we'd gone to library together. We made plans to hang out and we'd never call or text to confirm, we'd just show up. What if I wasn't able to make it one day and I couldn't call him? It dawned on me that maybe that's the way he wanted it. I mean I even had Austin's number and we weren't all that close. I sighed and shrugged it off and headed outside. I was about to walk out of the school when I spotted Joey at the same time he spotted me. He smiled at me,"Ness come over here for a second."

I smiled and walked over to him,"Hey Joey."

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good," I said.

"Listen we're all going to dinner together. You're coming right?" He asked.

"We who?" I asked.

"Beth, Zoe, Anna, Austin, Frank and I."

"Oh. They didn't mention it," I said a little hurt.

"That's because I told them I'd ask you," he said, smiling.

"Ohh. Well I'm not sure if I'll be able to go," I said trying to make it sound like I was busy.

"Why not?" He frowned a little.

"Well I have this art piece I'm working on..." I said.

"Homework? On come on Ness," he said.

I shook my head, "Not homework. My own art piece."

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

"That's really cool Ness but can't you work on it tomorrow and hang out with us today?" He asked.

I thought about it for a second, him watching me. "Well alright." I said.

"Good, see you there then," he said and waved as he left.

I nodded and headed to mom and dad who were waiting for me in the car but then I realized he'd never told me where we were going or at what time. Yet another time I wished I had his number, now I would have to call Anna, Zoey or Beth. I sighed as I got in the car.

"I'm going out to eat with my friends today," I said as dad started driving. He looked at me from the rear view mirror.

"I mean, can I go?" I mumbled.

My dad chuckled, "Sure Ness. As long as it's fine with your mom."

I looked over at mom, "You can go."

I smiled, "Thanks guys."

It was pretty amazing how much dad had changed. He basically let me go anywhere whenever I wanted to. He didn't ask a million questions about where I was going or with whom. I loved it. And found it amusing at the same time because he'd asked so much when I was going to be with the pack, which morphed into werewolves and could protect me, but nothing about me hanging out with humans who couldn't protect me.

Things were really looking up for me and I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. When I got home I went to my room and worked on some homework but I was arguing with myself the whole about whether I should call Jake or not. I mean what if he felt bad about how things had gone between us the last time we saw each other. It didn't seem fair that I was here completely content and he could be at home miserable. It was about an hour before I was supposed to go out with my friends, I had asked Anna and we were meeting at a diner we all loved. I had already gotten dressed so I decided I could try video chatting with Jake, hopefully he'd be home. If he wasn't I'd call when I got back tonight. I logged in and I looked to see if Jake was on, and he was. I smiled and as much as I would hate to admit it but I was excited. The screen turned on and I saw a girl standing there in a dress.

"Hey Jake!" I heard her say.

"What is it?" I heard then heard a knock "Can I come in?"

"Yeah come in I'm done changing. Your computers flashing," the girl said.

"Oh. It's probably the battery or something," Jake replied not checking it. I couldn't see very well, the laptop wasn't open all the way.

"Alright. Aren't you dressed nice," she chuckled.

"Can you help me with the tie?" I heard him ask and I closed my eye for a second, maybe that was his new girlfriend. I'd never seen him with any girl apart from anyone in on the secret and that was definitely not Leah.

"Sure thing," she said and I saw some movement.

"Thanks. I wonder why Emily and Sam said it was a special occasion." Jake said and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I don't kno-" she stopped as she heard the gasp that escaped my mouth. This was a bad idea. He'd forgotten I existed. I saw Jake move towards the computer but as soon as his face appeared I logged off. I couldn't face Jake now. Maybe he wasn't miserable like I thought. Maybe he was happy without me. Had I been holding him back this whole time? I grabbed my things and headed outside to wait for my friends. I was better off in my life and he was better off in his and that's the way things were going to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mixture of emotions I felt that night were ridiculous, I barely even noticed anything around me when I was with my friends. What exactly was going on with me? I shouldn't be this angry, I just shouldn't.

"Ness are you sure you're okay?" Joey asked me for the billionth time since I'd arrived.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said but I knew that I wasn't. I didn't know how I felt. Mad? Upset? Hurt? Betrayed? Alone? Lost? No. That's not how I felt; it was indescribable. I knew that I had no right to feel this way though, I had been the one to push him away and refused to talk to him. Did I really expect him to sit there and wait for me to come to my senses? I sighed. Yes, I honestly thought he would he would wait for me to realize that I was being stupid. He was my best friend after all, wasn't he supposed to wait? We said we would be there for each other through thick and thin, no matter what the distance. We'd promised each other we'd be best friends no matter what happened. He knew all of my secrets and I kept all of his; wasn't that how it was supposed to be?

I shook my head, who knows.

"You know I don't think I'm feeling so good, I think I'm going to call Edward to pick me up," I said and got up to call him.

"No Ness, I can take you home," Joey said.

"No thanks," I said as dad answered the phone.

"Ness?" Dad said.

"Hey Edward. Do you think you could pick me up? I'm feeling a little sick," I said.

"On my way," he said and we hung up.

"Why didn't you let me drive you?" Joey asked.

I closed my eyes,"I just don't feel well."

I'm sure dad was driving fast as usual but it felt like he took too long getting there. I waved a quick goodbye to my friends and got in the car.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Dad asked as we started driving home.

"I just didn't feel like being there anymore."

"Did they do something to you?" He asked.

"No dad, I honestly just didn't feel like being there," I said.

He watched me for a moment before putting his eyes on the road. When we arrived home I didn't say a word to anyone I simply walked up to my room and got in the shower. When I got out mom was sitting on my bed waiting for me. I was already in my pajamas so I walked over, sat in her lap and wrapped my arms around her like I used to do when I was little. She let me without saying a word and pulled me closer.

"What happened Ness?" She asked after twenty minutes of silence.

I refused to say anything or use my power to show her. I was afraid of letting her know that I was so weak, I didn't want to show her so I shook my head. I don't know when it started but I was crying, the tears betrayed me and danced down my face at the same time that a sob escaped my lips. Mom pulled me closer as if she was afraid I would fall apart; I don't ever remember crying when I was younger, but I never had a reason to. Any time something was wrong he'd be there to fix it all before the tears arrived.

"Ness honey," mom said gently as she caressed my hair.

"He doesn't care about me," I whispered.

"Oh, Ness. Boys are boys. They'll come and go," she said.

"What did he say to you today?" She asked.

I was confused for a second because I had made sure no one was in the house before trying to talk to Jake today. I looked up at mom and realized that she thought I was talking about Joey.

"Not Joey mom," I said and I saw a look of confusion flicker over her face.

"Jake," I whispered, "He forgot about me. He doesn't care that we haven't talked to each other, he's just living his life all happy as if it doesn't matter that I'm not there!" I said

"Why would you say that?" Mom shook her head, "He called every day for almost two months. He talked to everyone in the family trying to get you to talk to him. If he didn't care he wouldn't call."

"But mom-" I started

"No. If there's one thing I know is that Jake cares about you. It should be him saying that you don't care about him. You won't call him back or anything, you won't even mutter a hello his way," she said and I don't think I'd ever heard her sound so much like a mom before. I sighed and realized that she was right but today said otherwise...

"I tried video chatting with him today, before I went out."

She looked surprised,"And?"

"I-he-therewasagirltherewithhim."

"A girl?" She asked slowly.

I nodded, "In his room."

"Was he there too?" Mom asked.

"No, not at first but then she called him in because she heard the computer."

"Then?" She asked.

"He ignored the computer thinking it was just the battery and asked her to help him with his tie."

"Was it Rachel?"

"No." I said.

"Emily?" She asked.

"No, that's where he was headed. Apparently it was a special occasion."

"Leah?"

"Nope."

"Kim?" Mom asked.

"No one we know," I said.

"It could have been Rebecca," she said.

"Who?" I asked wondering if mom really knew who the girl was.

"Jakes other sister," she said.

"He has another sister?" I asked, how did I not know that?

She nodded,"She hasn't been home since she left for college."

"Maybe it was her, but what if it wasn't?

"It could have been a new imprintee. Embry, Brady, Seth, Colin and others hadn't imprinted yet."

I gasped, "Mom! What if Jake imprinted?" I asked her. It would explain it all. He'd stop caring about me, he'd only care about her. He'd forget I existed... The thought of Jacob forgetting about me and having to share my time with some other girl really upset me. Whoever she was, she wasn't good enough for Jake. She probably wouldn't be pretty enough or smart enough.

"No, that's not it," Mom said.

"It could be I mean he's never imprinted," I said but by the look on my mom's face I could tell I was wrong.

"He already imprinted?" I asked, the idea had never occurred to me. Didn't think it would happen.

"Why don't you just call Jake and ask him?" She said.

I bit my lip as I thought about it, I had to know and I could tell mom wasn't going to tell me. Plus if he'd imprinted recently she might not know herself...

"Can you get the phone for me please?" I asked and she nodded and quickly got me the phone. I took a deep breath and dialed Jakes number. It was on the fourth ring that someone picked up, "Hello?" I heard a sleepy voice which made me check the time; it was midnight.

I let out the breath I was holding and answered,"Hey Jake, its Ness."

**Longest chapter I've ever written! Review : )**


	26. Confusion

**Ness POV**

"Hello?" I said when he didn't answer and I heard him clear his throat, "Ness?" He questioned

I paused for a second as I took in the sound of his voice, "It's me Jake."

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes…well kind of," I said as I thought about the reason I was calling.

"Did something happen?" He asked quickly

"No, no. Nothing like that," I answered before he thought I was hurt or something.

"Oh," he said as helet out a breath of air.

"I just um I have something to ask you Jake," i said. I really hoped he would answer me but at the same time I didn't want to know.

"Okay, what is it Ness?" He asked.

"Were you sleeping? I didn't mean to wake you, you know," i said very quietly, I felt bad. I should have checked the time before I called.

"That's your question?"

"No. I just-sorry I woke you," I said biting my lip.

"Its fine Ness, don't worry about it. I have patrol in a few anyway," he said.

"Patrol? Is everything okay?" I asked when I heard his tone. Had there been more vampires in La Push since my family and I left?

"You had something to ask me?" He said changing the subject.

"Oh, right. Jake did you imprint?" I asked figuring it was best to just come out and say it.

"What?" He asked sounding like I'd caught him completely off guard.

"You did, didn't you?" I asked as I tried to keep my voice steady.

"No,no-well I mean not recently," he replied. What did that mean?

"Not recently? Then when Jake?" I whispered.

"The day you were born," he said and I heard what sounding like a howl in the background.

"Ness, I have to go. Someone just howled," he said quickly,"I'll call you tomorrow Ness," he added and hung up the phone before I was able to say anything. I put the phone down and stared at my mom who had been there listening the whole time. The day I was born. Those five words kept repeating in my head as I tried to make sense of what he had said. I tried to calm myself as my brain caught up to what Jake had said and it was in that moment when I understood his words, as my heart began to beat faster, that I realized that I was in love with Jacob Black.

I thought back to every moment that Jacob and I had shared; the time when he caught me staring at his chest. I mean what was I supposed to do? He walked around without a shirt all the time! I had been younger back then and I hadn't understood what I had felt or why. I had brushed it off and forgotten about it. There were also the times that I'd fall asleep in his arms and thinking back now that was always the best sleep I ever got. How was it that I had been so blind? Had Jacob always had feelings for me? Even when I was _a_ _kid?_ No, no. He couldn't have, he'd always looked at me with a- well I guess I didn't really know anymore. If I had been dumb enough to miss the fact that my best friend was my imprint then maybe I didn't know how he had felt about me when I was a kid.

Neither mom nor I had said anything when dad walked into the room looking slightly sad, he must have heard.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked as I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He didn't respond as we hugged me tightly and watched mom and I could tell they were having some kind of private conversation. "We think its time you know Ness, sit down," dad said.

"Know what?" I asked as we all sat down on the bed.

"About Jacob."

"What about him?" I asked.

"You should know the only reason he didn't tell you was because he respected your mother and I and we asked him not to tell you until the time was right," dad said as mom nodded.

"I'm going to start by apologizing for trying to keep you and Jake apart Ness but you have to understand that you're my only daughter and I wanted to keep you for as long as I could."

"Which unfortunately wasn't very long," mom added looking a little sad.

"What is it? You guys are scaring me," I said.

"You know about imprinting already so we can skip that," mom said.

"Jake imprinted," dad said as he paused to look at my mom. I could feel my face heat up and I was sure it was a nice shade of red. I knew it, I knew he had. Even when he'd confirmed it though, part of me didn't register what he'd said. I tried to even out my breathing as the words kept repeating in my head: Jake imprinted. Jake imprinted, Jake imprinted, Jake imprinted. I stood up quickly and couldn't stand still anymore, Jake was mine. I'd lost my best friend from the distance only to find him again through our imprint. He'd always been there...

"Ness, calm down. This isn't bad news," dad said and turned towards him and waited for him to continue.

"Ness, Jacob imprinted on you," mom said.

I opened my mouth to respond but I suddenly felt very thirsty and words would not come out of my mouth. Jacob-he-imprinted...having the words said out loud was more than I could handle. Jacob had imprinted on me. Me. It was weird to hear that because it didn't seem realistic. I started to hyperventilate, something I didn't know was possible. This was too much, my best friend had imprinted on me, the last thing I remembered before I passed out was seeing Jakes face. When I awoke I could hear everyone in the family whispering around me.

"She's awake," I heard aunt Alice say as I opened my eyes. Everyone crowded around me and all began to talk at the same time. I closed my eyes not wanting to deal with it and within seconds they all went silent.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"I feel...okay," I said and opened my eyes then slowly sat up.

"You must have just been overwhelmed," Carlisle said and I nodded as I began to remember what I'd been told.

"You all knew?" I asked as I looked at all of them.

They nodded, "It wasn't our place to tell you Ness," Uncle Jasper spoke first which surprised me.

I turned to mom and dad, "Why didn't you guys tell me earlier?" I asked them. They both looked at each other before mom answered, "We wanted you to have a choice sweetie. If you had known about him imprinting on you, well we were afraid that you would feel like you had to be with Jake or that you would rely on him so much because you're his imprint and then wouldn't be able to be independent," mom said. "Also we were afraid you'd leave with Jake even faster if you knew," dad added and I could now understand his reluctance for me to talk to Jake after we moved.

"I still need my parents, I wouldn't just leave," I said. "It's not that we just thought you'd leave Ness, the imprint is so strong and even if we didn't think you were ready, if you wanted to be with Jake, you would." Dad said.

"I thought you guys liked Jake though I mean he's taken care of me since I was a little kid."

"We do like him Ness but we wanted you to have choices and get to know other people," mom said.

"Hoping I'd forget about Jake?" I asked partially annoyed and partially hurt that they hadn't told me earlier.

"No, no. We just didn't want you to only see Jake. I mean look at you now Ness, you have other friends." Mom said.

I didn't say anything for a moment as I tried to make sense of it all. Jake and I were destined to be with each other.

"Only if that's what you want Ness," Dad said as he read my mind, guess mom wasn't protecting my thoughts and I glared at dad.

"I want to be alone right now, mom can you protect my thoughts?" I asked, annoyed.

She nodded and then everyone left. As I laid there on my bed trying to make sense of things before I fell asleep I began to wonder how Jake could be away from me for so long. If I remembered correctly it was painful to be away from your imprint. So was Jake in pain? He hadn't sounded like he was in pain, maybe he was just hiding it? I shook my head, who knows. Then I thought struck me, did this mean that mom and dad wouldn't want me to see Joey? And why on earth was I thinking about Joey? He had come into my mind out of nowhere. I mean sure, I did have a crush on him, was that normal? For me to have feelings for someone other than Jake? I don't think it really was but as I began to think about things I began to feel rather weird.

My mind was thinking about Joey but my heart was beating for Jake.

What was going on with me?

I felt selfish but I wanted to be able to see Joey and date him if I wanted; I didn't want Jake like that.

I mean it was Jake. Except I did want Jake like that.

I still needed to talk to him but I was mad at everyone right now. How could they have kept that a secret from me my whole life? Parents aren't supposed to lie to you. And best friends definitely don't keep secrets like this! I began to feel my anger increasing as I thought more and more about it.

If Jake thought he could just wait around for me to grow up then get together with me, he was wrong. SO wrong. But it was Jake and he probably didn't think that way.

And even though I knew he wouldn't I couldn't help but think that If Jacob Black even wanted to stay in my life from now on, he'd have to make up for the things he'd done wrong as a best friend.

It was weird though, how my feelings for Jacob were non existing one minute and my mind wandered to Joey but the next it was back to Jake again. It was funny how things changed; earlier today when I called Jake I was ready to forgive him, his voice had soothed and I had felt better. But now, now that I knew their stupid little secret I was mad again. I sighed, screw Jacob Black. It's not him that I wanted.

Except I did want him, so what was going on with me?

My head began to pound and I couldn't help but think that it felt a lot like someone was controlling my mind. I shook that thought away, why would someone try to control my mind? I was really losing it. I looked over at the time and realized it was two in the morning, I had to be up in four hours. Maybe I could stay home even though I wanted to see Joey...stay home with my lying parents or see Joey?

I sighed, I actually wanted to stay home though. I wasn't really in the mood for school. As I drifted off to sleep I thought about Jake and Joey and how different they were and how somehow I wanted them both for different reasons.

Eventually I fell asleep but too fast I heard my alarm going off. I sat up,"Mom?" I yawned.

"Yes?" She asked instantly appearing at my door.

"I'm not going to school today, I'm tired," I said.

She walked over and sat next to me, "How are you feeling?" She asked as she caressed my face softly. "I feel tired and want to be alone," I mumbled and closed my eyes.

"Alright sweetie," she said and kissed my forehead before heading out.

_I soon drifted back to sleep, when I awoke I headed to my balcony and saw Joey there, "Joey?" I yelled. He stood in the forest outside of my house; I walked outside quickly and headed towards him. I smiled and started to walk over to him but as I got closer I could see him get scared. _

_"Joey?" I asked._

_"N-Ness, be careful," he said as he looked past me. _

_"What's wrong Joey?" I asked and turned around to see what he was looking at. As I turned I saw a red eyed vampire staring at Joey and I. I instantly moved in front of Joey to protect him._

_"What are you doing?" Joey asked as he tried to pull me behind him. I didn't budge, being stronger than him I kept him behind me._

_"Don't move," I said as I screamed in my head for dad, hoping he could hear me._

_"What do you want?" I asked the vampire standing in front of me._

_"Oh don't worry sweet girl. I don't wantt you or your little toy there, even though I must admit he does smell divine."_

_"Leave," I snarled in her direction and I felt Joey tense up behind me as he heard it._

_"Tsk tsk. So sad that you can't protect anyone but that human, if that. What about your precious wolf? Where is he?" She sneered._

_"You stay away from him!" I yelled and I could feel the anger inside of me. How did this vampire know about Jake? Just then I saw Jake in his wolf form as he walked out of the shadows of the forest and I grinned. Jake really did always have my back, always kept me safe. _

_"What is it young one? Think your mate will save you? Well I have a surprise for you," she said as Jake walked up and stood next to her, staring into my eyes. Except they weren't Jake's eyes I saw, these were filled with hatred and they too were a bright red. It was then that I watched as the vampire ran her hand through Jake's fur and a flicker of pain flashed in Jakes eyes before it was replaced with something else. Something I couldn't place, I watched as Jake closed his eyes as the vampire caressed him, my gasp as I realized that Jake was with that vampire; on her side, made Jake's wolf eyes open before he slowly began to walk towards Joey and I, ready to pounce at any second. _

_"Ness, what's going on! We have to get out of here," Joey said sound beyond scared._

_"I want you to run," I said without taking my eyes off Jake._

_"No, I won't leav-" he started._

_"Joey, go," I said but he didn't move and I didn't have the time to stand here and argue with him._

_"Jake, it's me Ness," I said hoping he would snap out of whatever spell he was under except he didn't stop. "You know me Jake, why are you doing this?" I asked but I didn't get a reaction out of him. He was really close now and then I saw him jump towards me, "Jake no! Don't do this!" I screamed, "Jake please!" I_ _said_ but all I heard was moms voice, "Ness? Ness? Wake up," she said as she restrained me as I kicked and screamed.

"Ness, shh. It's okay, it was a dream," she said and I stopped kicking and screamed but I still wasn't calm and began to sob, still whispering, "Jake don't do this." Within seconds the whole family was in my room again and I could see worry etched all over their faces.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Aunt Alice asked as she walked over and hugged me. I placed my hand in hers and showed her my dream, she tensed and gasped as the events played out. She then looked into my eyes,"Ness, that would never happen. He wouldn't do that," she said.

Aunt Alice then told everyone about my dream and I could see that dad was really worried but it looked like he knew something else; he wasn't as surprised as everyone else was and that told me he knew something that I didn't. I wanted to hear Jakes voice, I wanted to prove to myself that Jake wouldn't do that. No matter how mad I made him there was no way he would hate me enough to side with a red eyed vampire and try to kill Joey and I. I knew very well that not going to school today was the best idea, I would wait for Jake to call me and reassure myself everything was fine. It was around ten in the morning by the time the phone finally rang but when I answered it I didn't hear the voice I wanted. It was Sam, and that could only mean one thing: Something was wrong.

"Ness?" Sam asked.

"Oh hey Sam," I said.

"Is Edward there?" He asked.

"Yes, is everything okay? Is Jake okay? He's supposed to call me today" I said.

"Were all fine over here Ness, Jake is on patrol then has work so I'm sure he'll call you later. Can I talk to Edward?"

"He has work?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. Now let me talk to Edward please," he said and I sighed, "Fine." I was about to call out for dad when he showed up and took the phone from me. I sighed and began to feel anxious. Jake needed to call and he needed to call now. It was around four in the afternoon when the phone rang again, "I got it!" I yelled and ran down the stairs to answer,"Hello?" I said quickly.

"Hi, is Ness there?" The voice said and I knew it was Jake.

"Its me," I said and rolled my eyes, he must have done that on purpose, he knew my voice.

"Oh hey Ness," he said talking quieter.

"Hey Jake," I said and for the first time all day I was able to relax just a little bit.

"Hey Ness, how are you?" he asked but I wasn't able to answer because I began to sob.

"Ness? Ness! What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I had a bad dream Jake, I miss you. Please don't be mad at me," I sobbed.

"Ness! I'm not mad at you, please calm down."

"Why do you have to be so far away?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Ness, I really am. I miss you too but don't worry. Whatever your dream it was just that, a dream okay?" he said softly.

I was slowly able to calm down and tell Jake about my dream and I could tell by the silence on the other end that he was just as stunned as I had been.

"Don't worry Ness, okay?" he said.

"Jake?" I said.

"Yeah Ness?" he replied.

"I love you," I said but he didn't answer.

"You're my best friend and I hate bein-" I started

"They told you," he said, "They told you about the imprint and now you feel like you have to be with me don't you?"

"What! No, no. I mean yes they told me but I know I don't _have _to be with you but I think I'd like to," I said as I thought back to the constant changes in my thoughts.

"Ness, are you saying…?"

"I'm saying it's possible Jake but I don't really know."

"That's okay," he said.

We talked for a while longer until Jake had to go and we said out goodbyes. That night as I went to sleep I hoped that I wouldn't have another bad dream but most of all I hoped I would be able to make sense of the whole Joey and Jake situation going on in my head.

**Unknown POV**

I had to get them away from each other. My plan had begun to work but that little human boy needed to keep going and get the girl before I kill him. There was only so much I could do with my power since I wasn't close to the girl or her wolfy mate. I walked into the part of the forest where I was supposed to meet the boy to find out about his progress even though I already knew. He had no idea I was a vampire and I intended on keeping it that way for now.

"Hello?" the young boy said and I turned to see him.

"Well?" I asked.

"We're getting closer, we went to the dance together but she wasn't in school today," he said quickly.

I slowly walked over to him, "You better get closer to her and soon. You need to make her your girlfriend now."

He nodded and gulped, "I-I will. I'm going to ask her out the next time I see her."

I smiled, "Good and don't take no for an answer she has to be yours."

"How? I can't do anything if she says no," he replied.

"You better!" I said as I got closer to him.

"But why?" he asked but I could see the fear on his face.

"Because she has to forget her wol-her friends from home," I said.

He nodded and didn't say anything else.

"Go now," I said and as soon as he had left I ran back to where I was hiding out. Humans frustrated me! I had used my power to steer the girl from her wolf already and being so close to the wolf the last time had really helped. I had steered him towards one of the other girls and they seemed better. It was only a matter of time before the girl and her wolf hated each other. They would not end up together and I would make sure of that.


	27. Intruders

**So I didn't plan on this chapter happening...it kind of just did.**

**Ness POV**

I felt better now that I had talked to Jake but I couldn't help but wonder why I was feeling so conflicted between Jake and Joey. Shouldn't Jake be the obvious choice? There shouldn't be any wonders in my mind about him, I knew that imprints were strong and it was suppose to be difficult to be away from them so shouldn't Jake and I be a lot of pain? But most of all shouldn't Jake be the one to fill my mind instead of having my mind alter between thoughts of Joey and thoughts of Jake? I sighed and sat down on my bed, it was only five in the afternoon now. Maybe I could go hunting or something. There really wasn't much to do without going to school and I began to wonder what I used to do when I was back in Forks and never had classes, but of course it only took me a second to remember that I used to hang out with Jake, grandpa Charlie, and the pack. I really did miss them a lot. I was about to go find mom when I heard a knock at the door and walked down to get it. When I opened the door I saw Joey standing there.

"Hey Ness," he smiled.

"Hey," I said confused. Had I invited him over?

"Can I come in?" He asked and I nodded.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah you just left so abruptly last night and didn't show up for school today, I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said.

I smiled,"That's very sweet of you Joey. I'm alright I just felt a little sick."

"I'm glad you're okay," he smiled.

We walked into the living room and sat down,"So how was school?" I asked.

"Boring," he said,"Its always boring without you."

I smiled at him,"What did you guys do before I even came here?"

He chuckled,"We were losers."

I chuckled,"Joey you're a dork. I'm sure you guys were fine."

"Yes but now that we know what its like to have you around we just can't go back. You complete our circle of friends."

Friends, huh.

I nodded,"I can see that."

"So Ness, I want to ask you something," he said looking very serious.

"What is it?" I asked but just then mom and dad walked in.

"Hey there," dad said and seemed to be watching Joey, most likely listening to his thoughts and I sighed in annoyance. I just couldn't have any privacy in this house!

"Hey Edward, Bella," I said.

"We're going out to eat would you like to come along?" Dad asked Joey.

He got up,"No thanks. I actually have to get home."

I got up as well and walked Joey to the door.

"What did you want to ask me?" I said.

He looked for at dad for a second before replying,"I'll ask you later. Bye," then left.

As soon as he was far enough I turned to dad,"What was that!" I asked,"Why do you have to interrupt, can't I have some privacy? I live here to you know and if I can't get any privacy I'm going to start sneaking around or not telling you where I'm going," I said annoyed as anything.

"I don't like that boy Ness, I was listening to his thou-" he began but I stopped.

"No dad. You have no right! You just don't like it because he's not Jake and guess what I don't care if you don't like Joey I'm going to see him whether you like it or not," I said and ran up to my room. Ughh! Why did parents have to be SO annoying. I wondered what dad heard in Joeys thoughts anyway, its not like he was a vampire or anything. He was human, having human thoughts. What to do, what to do? I laid down on my bed and did nothing but think. Jacob. How was it possible that I was his imprint? Never in a million years would I have thought it was possible. Jake had always been a protector and friend. I had a chance, a big chance at having a happily ever after with Jake and that made me giddy with excitement. I'd never really payed much attention to imprinting before and this changed my perspective on it. I'd heard the pack members talk about how they felt about it but I wasn't sure how I felt about it back then since I wasn't in the situation. I smiled a little as I thought back to when I was younger, Jacob has always been there to try the stupid things I wanted to, go on trips and try new things. It all made me wonder how different my time as a kid would have been had he not been there. Would I have been as happy? I shook my head, I would have been happy for sure and I wouldn't have known what I was missing but a life without Jake just didn't sound right. I tried to picture it, I really did but everything I did with him and everything I learned from him kept rushing back into my thoughts. I needed Jake in my life and I knew it. Even if he was here only as a protector and friend, if he hadn't imprinted on me; I would still need him to be a part of my life. So even though we were miles apart, living different lives I knew that I'd find my way back to Jake someday. I didn't know when that would be whether tomorrow, the day after that, in a week, a month, a year or even a century. We would both live forever, there was nothing to worry about. If I wanted to live away from him, couldn't I? Live for a century on my own then return to him? I knew I could but I wouldn't. I'd get back to Jake as soon as I could because even though I loved my life here and I enjoyed having friends, this wasn't my reality. I lived in a world of vampires and werewolves and that's something that humans wouldn't understand. I was sure that if I told Joey about vampires and werewolves that he'd be running for the hills. I liked to think that my mother was the only exception, a unique human who fell in love with a vampire and had werewolves as friends.

I was startled by a knock on my window which interrupted my thoughts. I got up and walked over to open the window, could it be Joey? No, my room was on the second floor. Surely he wouldn't be dumb enough to climb up, would he?

"Joey?" I whispered once I opened the window but there wastn any reply and I didn't see anyone.

"Joey?" I repeated a little louder.

"Not Joey," someone responded and I gasped as I saw a vampire.

"What do you want?" I said, knowing someone in the house would hear me.

"You," she said and leaped forward towards me, I screamed as darkness overtook me.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I were heading out to eat when I felt him go tense next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Something's not right," he said and quickly took his phone out and began talking to Jacob about the vampire that had been around a while back.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked.

"I heard her thoughts," he said as we heard Ness say Joeys name.

"Joey? He's not up there is he?" I said and tried listening in but was interrupted as I saw Edward go flying into the wall and saw three vampires in front of me.

"What do you want," I snarled but that didn't stop them from attacking me. Before I knew it Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were there were able to help us. Alice and Jasper got the two vampires off Edward and Carlisle and Esme helped with the vampire I was in the midst of fighting with.

"What are you doing here!" I demanded, wanting to know why they had attacked me and my family.

"All will be known in time," one of them answered and I could tell by the look on Edwards face that he was reading his mind. Edward gasped,"Nessie!" He said quickly and ran up the stairs, I followed knowing that the rest of the family would take care of the intruders. When Edward opened the room to our daughters room I couldn't help but growl as I watched in horror and anger what I saw in front of my eyes. Ness, my little girl, was laying on the floor with some vampire leaning over her. I never got to see what she was doing to Ness because she jumped out of the window and ran, Edward right behind her. I rushed over to Ness to make sure she was okay,"Ness? Sweetie," I said as I pulled her onto my lap.

"Carlisle," I whispered and he appeared within seconds.

"I'll get my stuff, lay her on the bed," he said

I stood impatiently as Carlisle checked Ness over to make sure she was okay.

"She'll be fine, nothing seems to be wrong," he said once he was finished.

"Why isn't she awake?" I asked

"I don't know we'll have to wait," he said.

Alice, Jasper and Esme then joined us and I felt myself relax just a little bit.

A few moments later Nessie began to stir and then I saw her eyes open.

"Ness, how are you? What did she do to you?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she replied,"I passed out."

"She didn't hurt you?" I asked.

She shook her head,"I feel fine."

I wrapped my arms around her,"Good," I said.

"Who was she anyway?" She asked me.

"We don't know yet," I replied and I saw as Ness looked around and noticed that Edward wasn't there.

"Where's dad?" She asked as she stood up.

"Don't worry about right now Ness," I said.

"I want dad!" She said was about to head out when Edward walked in looking displeased.

"Daddy!" Ness said and ran over to give him a hug. I smiled at that, she was still daddys little girl.

"Hey Ness," Edward said and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I'm fine," he said amused,"How are you? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

She shook her head,"No."

"Good."

"What are we going to do dad?" She asked

"I was able to find a little bit of information in her thoughts but she knows about my gift," he said.

An hour later after things were calmer and settled we sat around the dining table as Edward told us what he'd found out about the vampire. Her name was Vespirna and she had some special talent, what it was Edward didn't specify but I could tell there was something he wasn't saying. Vespirna had heard about our family when visiting Nahuel and his sisters, she has known them for years and visits them requently. She heard about Ness and seemed to be interested in her, what exactly about her is what we had to figure out. Wasn't she just like Nahuel? There shouldn't be a mystery to her if she's indeed friends with Nahuel.

Edward got up once he had told us what he was able to find out,"I'm calling Jacob, he needs to be here for this," he said.

"Jacob?" I could see Ness light up,"Wait why does he need to be here?" She added.

"He knows her," Edward replied and I could see fear cross Ness' face, no doubt remembering the dream she recently had.

"She appeared in his dreams a few times," Edward clarified.

"Why didn't I know?" Ness asked.

"It wasn't a big deal then we didn't know-we still don't know what it means," Edward said.

"Can I call Jake and let him know?" Ness asked.

"Sorry Ness but I have to talk to him," Edward said.

Later that night after it had been arranged for Jacob to be here tomorrow night and we had made sure the area was secure, Edward and I were in our cottage talking about what had happened.

"Edward, what is it you didn't tell us about this vampire?" I asked him.

He hesitated before walking over to me, "I know why Vespirna is after Ness and its not just Ness she's after."

"Tell me Edward," I replied.

"Vespirna wants to break the imprint bond between Ness and Jacob. The distance between them is helping her but she has a gift, you remember I said that?" He asked and I simply nodded in response.

"She has the gift to bring people together and pull them apart. The closer she is to them the easier it is to get them to do what she wants. Its almost in her scent," he replied.

"Edward that's just awful! She can't do that to Ness," I said.

He nodded,"That is why we need Jacob here. I'm hoping the imprint will overcome it and it looks like we might have to say goodbye to our alone time with Ness earlier than we wanted."

He looked so sad I just couldn't take it.

"Edward she'll still be our daughter."

He nodded, "I just hope their imprint is strong enough. Sam called the other day and said Jacob had been acting strange."

"Strange how?" I asked.

"He wanted me to see if I could find out if an imprint could be broken," he said.

I gasped, "No. It can't be, can it?"

"I haven't found anything but it looks like Vespirnas gift is already working," he said.

"Why didn't you tell Ness this?" I asked.

"We need to know its real Bella, that its not a ruse. If she knows she'll try to go to Jacob but if the gift Is stronger than the imprint she'll go to Joey. She can't be biased."

I nodded, tomorrow we would know. It had been months since Ness and Jake had seen each other and I hoped for the best. But there was a thought in the back of my mind that questioned: What if the gift really IS strongest than the imprint? What then?


	28. Reunion

To emoradel, your review just made my day! :) thank you so much. I will absolutely be finishing my story!

A huge thanks to everyone else who reviewed :)

**Jacob POV**

I had just walked in the house when the phone rang, I wondered who it could be. I had just left Sams place where everyone was at. I quickly walked over and answered,"Hello?"

"Jacob we need you to get over here, the vampire from before I can hear her close by has she been in your dreams lately?"

"No she hasn't," I replied as I began to worry.

"We're going to need your help," he said and then I heard him talking to Bella.

"I'm gonna go! Call me when you know more I'll talk to the pack," I yelled knowing he would hear and hung up.

I hurried back over to Sams and found that most of the pack members were still there.

"We need to talk," I said once I walked in, they took in my serious expression and we all walked outside to talk so the girls wouldn't hear.

"I have to go to Colorado," I said,"The vampire showed up again, Edward heard her thoughts."

"Do they know why she's there?"

"I don't think they know anything yet he just heard her close by which means they need to be alert and ready to attack."

Sam nodded,"When are you leaving?"

"I don't know yet," I said.

I looked around at the pack and was about to ask if anyone wanted to come with me but I realized that almost everyone had an imprint and none would be willing to leave for a while.

"Good luck and let us know if you need anything," Sam said.

"Yeah man we're here for you," Embry said.

"Thanks guys," I said.

After that there wasn't much else to say so I headed into work to talk to my boss knowing that would be more difficult. I didn't know how long I'd be gone so I asked for a week knowing that if I needed it Carlisle or Edward could come up with some medical excuse. I headed back home again after hanging out at the beach for a while so I could have some peace and quiet to think about everything. The house was empty when I got there, which didn't surprise me since I was the only one really home these days. I made myself a sandwich and sat down to eat as I watched tv. I must have dozed off because when I woke up dad was near me watching tv. I sat up and noticed it had gotten darker.

"Hey dad," I said

"How are you doing, son?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"Good, good. I have to go away for a few days though," I said.

"Go where?"

"Colorado," I said.

"To see Ness?" He asked.

"To get rid of a vampire," I said.

"Be careful," he said.

We didn't say anything after that the silence was nice. It was sharing a moment together that mattered not the words we said. The phone rang a few minutes later and I got up to answer it.

"Black residence," I said.

"Jacob, Its Edward. You need to get here as soon as possible the vampire was alone with Ness today," he said speaking fast.

"What? Why? What happened? Is she okay? Wasn't someone watching out?" I asked as my voice got louder and louder.

"Calm down,she's fine. Carlisle looked her over she just fainted. She was in her room and the vampire climbed up she thought it was one of her friends and the vampire took the moment. Look I'll let you know everything else once you get here. I just bought you a plane ticket, you'll arrive here at night."

"Alright sounds good. And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Have someone watch her," I said.

"We will. See you tomorrow," he said and we hung up.

How on earth did they let a vampire near Ness? I was so agitated but at the same time I was extremely glad that I was going to be seeing her, too bad it was under these circumstances.

I went to my room and got the small luggage bag I had in my closet. It was stuck so I yanked it a little harder and the little box I had Ness' letters came flying out as the luggage fell. I sighed and picked the box up and was about to put it back when the idea of taking them with me struck me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to give them to Ness but if I decided I wanted to, wouldn't it be better if I had them with me? Yes, it would. So the first thing I packed was Ness' letters. In a matter of minutes I had packed everything else and was ready to go so I called Sam to let him know I was leaving tomorrow. After that I headed to try and get some sleep since I knew that was one of the few things that would calm me. I was anxious about catching that vampire so I could put it all behind me. There was a reason werewolves and vampires were enemies, they always ruined things. I was starting to pull my life together and now I had to leave and all because of a stupid vampire that's interested in Ness. I laughed a little as I thought about Bells and Ness both attracting vampires. They just had the worst luck and I did too since I was one of the ones that helped take those vamps down. I barely slept that night and when the sun rose in the morning I got up and couldn't help feeling anxious, excited and scared all at the same time. I stopped over to Sams since he was driving me to the airport.

"Hey Emily," I said as I walked in.

"Hi Jake, come sit down. Breakfast is almost ready," she said.

"Thanks," I said and sat down.

The next hour went by in a haze I couldn't stop thinking about getting to Colorado, it was one thing when Ness Is iin Colorado its a whole other thing when she's in danger. The time went by too slow but I finally got to the airport and said my goodbyes. The plane ride was also slow and I tried almost everything to keep myself occupied. Finally I the plane landed in Colorado and I got out and began to look around for the Cullens.

**Ness POV**

We were all at the airport waiting for Jakes plane to land and I couldn't be more excited. Things had changed a lot since I'd moved to Colorado but I was looking forward to having Jake around again,despite my conflicted feelings between Joey and Jake I still needed Jake as a friend and I felt even safer when he was here. I began to see people from the flight Jake was on start to walk out and I got very excited, moving around trying to see if he was next to come out. After what felt like forever I saw Jacob walking towards us. He looked taller and older and even more handsome than I remembered. A huge smile lit up my face the moment I saw him and I began to run towards him. He soon saw me and opened his arms and engulfed me in a hug.

"Jake!" I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Ness," he replied as we hugged.

I reluctantly pulled back,"You're here!"

"I'm here," he smiled at me.

My heart was beating really fast and I wanted ask Jake about everything, the pack, his life and just everything I'd missed but before I knew it dad had pulled Jake away and they began to talk about the vampire. I sighed in frustration and I saw aunt Alice walk over to me.

"You'll get to talk to him soon. Its okay to share him sometimes," she joked.

"But I don't want," I mumbled.

She laughed,"you're gonna have to. We all like Jake ya know," she elbowed me.

I glared a little, knowing she was just teasing me.

We got in the car and drove home, I sat in the back really annoyed with dad because he was taking up all of Jakes time and he'd only landed about an hour ago.

I heard dad chuckle and I looked up at him. Mom must not be protecting my thoughts.

Yeah you let Jake go so I can talk to him! I said in my head. Then I saw Jake turn around and look at me with those brown eyes.

"What?" I mumbled.

"What's going on Ness?" He smiled.

"Nothing," I said.

"Then what's so funny that Edwards over here laughing?"

"I uh," I mumbled not able to think of anything.

"She's mad because I'm not letting her talking to you," dad said and I glared at him.

"Aw, Ness. Don't worry you'll be stuck with me for a while," he grinned.

"Uh huh," I said.

Soon enough we got home and I got out, I was about to walk in when I felt something warm around my wrist. I turned to look and saw Jake staring down at me.

"Yes Jake?"

"I'm allll yours," he chuckled,"I'm done talking to Edward for now."

A smile lit up my face,"Oh. Yes!" I jumped up and down like a little kid. "Comeon! Let's go to my room."

I heard him laughing as we walked upstairs.

"So how's the pack?" I asked once we were in my room. "Emily? Sam? Embry? And Quil? And Seth? And Leah? And Brady? And Colin? And-" he interrupted me.

"Whoa calm down Ness," he laughed,"They're all doing alright."

I smiled,"I can't help it Jake. I just missed you!" I said and i got up and hugged him tightly, inhaling his scent.

"I missed you too Ness," he replied as he hugged me back.

I smiled at him,"Now tell me everything I've been missing," I said

"Alright," he smiled. The next few hours were spent with us talking about we'd been up to for the past few weeks and I was surprised to hear how much Jake had been doing in the past few months but I couldn't help but be happy that he was here now.


	29. What could be

**So this semester is almost over. Which means that after May 10 I'm not updating until my finals are done and I think my last final is the May 24 so I'll update after that. Sorry guys! But then I'll be free to update and finish the story :)**

**Jacob POV**

The past two days that I had spent in Colorado had been amazing. Every moment that I spent with Ness simply drew me in. I had no idea how much she'd changed and grown up the past few months.

Last night she had been asleep in her room and I was in the kitchen talking to Bells and Edward when suddenly I felt the imprint pull me towards Ness, it had never happened before and it surprised me. Edward, of course, read my mind and we both walked up to check on Ness. When we walked in Ness was tossing and turning, a frown on her face.

"She's having a nightmare," Edward had said, "She's been having them lately."

I had walked over,"Ness, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

"No!" She had yelled and scared me.

"Ness, wake up!" I had said and shook her lightly. She had woken up and looked up at me, "What's going?"

"Nightmare," I had said. Soon after that she drifted back to sleep.

All I had done the rest of the night was thinking about how I had felt a pull towards Ness when she was having that nightmare. I had never felt anything like it, in fact I'd never actually felt the pull towards Ness, at least not like that. It was different.

I'd always felt the need to protect her and be there for her and I'd felt off when something was wrong with her but never had I felt a pull to her like that, it was almost painful until I saw that she was safe. I could feel that things had changed in our time apart.

We had both changed a lot and I was glad that things between us were the same. Despite the fact that we'd changed in a way we were still the same people.

I patrolled at night for the most part, usually with Bells or Edward but sometimes with Alice too. I liked to stay close to Ness sometimes because the pull that felt appeared more and more often as I spent more time with her.

It was three days after I got to Colorado and Ness decided I had to meet her friends and I had to admit that I was jealous. Not in the crazy she's mine way but jealous because she had found so many friends that she seemed so fond of and it made me think of how easily I could be replaced. I was glad at the same time though because it meant that she would get a chance to do normal, human things. If anything I had to be grateful that they had been there for her the last few months when we hadn't been talking.

The Cullen's would be home from school soon and that was when Ness would bring her friends over. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to get some comfort food, I missed La Push and the pack. It got pretty lonely here during the day since everyone was off doing their own thing and I had nothing to do. I grabbed some ham, cheese, mayonnaise, ketchup and bread and began to make some sandwiches. I made three sandwiches and sat down to eat with nothing but silence everywhere. Hearing myself chew and think was very rare since I was always with the pack and they were loud as hell.

Ugh why couldn't my stupid thoughts stop just for a minute so I could eat in peace? I quickly ate my food and put everything away. I headed up to the guest room, where I was staying, and decided to take a nap since it would still be an hour until school got out. I layed down on my bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. It felt like I had just closed my eyes when someone was waking me up.

"Wake up Jake!" I hear Ness' sweet voice in my ear.

"No, I don't wanna," I mumbled and turned away.

"Jacob come onnn. My friends want to meet you! Pleaseee?" She said.

I sighed, "One more minute."

"Alright but you're not up in one minute I'm coming back with cold water," she said and I heard her leave.

I sat up and splashed water on my face to wake myself up a little then headed downstairs. As I walked down I saw some girls and guys sitting on the couches. Ness walked up to me and pulled me towards her friends whose eyes had widened once they took me in.

"Guys this is my best friend from Forks, Jacob," she smiled.

"Hey nice to meet you all," I said.

"And Jake this is Joey,Anna, Austin, Zoey, and Beth."

They all mumbled a hello and didn't say much else. They looked scared and I had to admit that it amused me.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?" Ness asked.

"Fine by me," I said and sat down, which made them all squirm in response.

"What movie?" She asked and we all pitched in our ideas.

In the end we ended up watching some chick flick since we were outnumbered. I figured Ness would come sit next to me since I didn't know any of her friends but instead she sat in between what's his face and the other girl. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt but it wasn't a big deal after all. The movie felt like it dragged on forever and Ness along with her friends were talking most of the time, pretending I didn't exist.

Finally the movie ended so I got up, "Well it was nice meeting all of you but I hav-" I was interrupted by Ness.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a few errands to run," I said.

"Errands? Oh come on. Just stay I'm sure Edward can do them for you," she said.

"Sorry no," I said and waved bye to her friends as I headed to the garage. I heard Ness tell her friends she'd be back and I heard her footsteps as she walked behind me.

"Jake what's going on?" She asked once we were far enough.

"I have stuff to do Ness," I said.

"Stuff like what? You're not doing anything here but patrolling Jake."

"I have to check in with the pack," I said.

"Can't you do it later? I want you to get to know my friends," she said.

"Ness, they're scared of me. I don't think they want to get to know me," I said.

"Just give them a chance, pleasee? It means a lot to me," she said.

Just then Edward walked in,"Ness he has pack business to deal with."

"Like what?" Ness replied sounding annoyed.

"I have to meet with Sam in like five minutes Ness, I'll fill you in later," I said and quickly headed outside to phase. It felt so nice to be out of there and I felt like I could finally breathe. Being the only wolf in a house of vampires was starting to get to me.

_They driving you crazy already?_ Embry chuckled

_It's just hard_ I replied

I could feel that everyone was already phased in so Sam began to talk.

_There isn't a whole lot to talk about but we're having some uh issues with Leah _Sam said

_What kind of issues?_ I asked

_She refuses to phase_ Seth said

_Hasn't been to patrols for a few days_ Quil added

_Why?_ I asked

_She's barely been home so I don't know _Seth said

_You guys need to find out_ I said

_We're working on it_ Sam said

_What else do I need to know? _I asked

_The imp_- Sam started

_Shh_ I said as I heard something in the woods close by.

I listened carefully and before I knew it was being thrown towards a tree.

_Jake!_ I could hear the pack saying my name.

_I'm fine_ I said and growled toward my enemy. It was the stupid vampire that we had been after.

_Be careful she made you act weird last _time Sam said

_I know_ I said and began to run after her.

The entire pack was present to see everything that was happening. Before I knew it I had caught up to the vampire and was about to jump on her when another vampire attacked me from the left and surprised me. I snarled towards the vampire I'd never seen before and began fighting with him, biting off chunks of him. Then out of nowhere I felt something hit my head really hard and everything around me began to spin before darkness overtook me and I couldn't move.

I was in a better place, it was bright and pain free. Was I in heaven?

_"Jacob!" I heard a sweet voice_

_I turned around and saw Ness walking towards me._

_"Ness?" I asked surprised._

_"Jacob Black! How dare you do that to me, there I was at the river waiting for you for hours!"_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked her._

_"Jake we made plans," she said and sighed, "You forgot?"_

_"I just I'm just running late. Sorry," I said_

_"I'll forgive you this time. Now come on!" She said and grabbed my hand as we walked somewhere. I watched her as we walked,waiting for her to pull her hand back._

_"Jake why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like I'm being weird?" She asked._

_"I was just looking at you Ness,can't I look at you?"_

_She giggled,"Alright Jakey."_

_"Jakey?" I asked, she hadn't called me that since she was a kid._

_"Yes Jakey," she said and started swinging our hands._

_"Ness what's going on?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You're acting different," I say._

_"How?" She asked._

_"This," I said moving our hands up,"And calling me Jakey."_

_"I always do that," she said._

_"No you don't," I shook my head._

_"Jake, maybe you should go see Carlisle," she said._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Come on," she said and before I knew we were walking into a huge house, one I've never seen before. Carlisle was at the door as soon as we walked in._

_"What's going on?" He asked._

_"It's Jake. He's acting weird," Ness said._

_"How?"_

_"I'm not acting weird you are," I said._

_"Jake the only you've acted like this was when we first started dating, remember?"_

_"Whoa, wait what?" I said_

_She stared at me as I began to slowly walk away._

_"W-were not dating Ness," I said. _

_"Jake we've been together for a year," she said frowning, "What's going on with you?"_

_"A year?" I asked when all of a sudden I heard multiple voices yelling my name at once and Ness along with everything else disappeared. _

When I opened my eyes I was still in my wolf form and there were now three vampires instead of two.

_Jacob!_ I heard Sam say

_I'm fine_ I answered

_What happened?_ Sam asked

_I don't know_ I said

_We've called the Cullen's and they're looking for you. Don't try to fight them you can't win against three_ Sam advised.

_Okay_ I barely responded.

The three vampires noticed I was awake and stalked towards.

"What's wrong wolf, can't fight?" One taunted me as she looked at the chains around me.

Why hadn't I phased back?

_Just stay calm_ Sam said

"It's time to end this," Vespirna said.

"I've been watching your so called imprint and you for a while now. Nahuel told me about it when I visited and I have to say it interested me a lot. A half vampire and wolf together. What a sick joke!" She spat.

I growled at her.

_Easy Jake_ Sam cautioned.

"You'll never be with her, you see, I have a gift. I can break this stupid little control you have over her. She'll never be yours, she's not meant to. You stupid wolf," she laughed as I tried to get free from the chains but I felt extremely weak. It was then that I noticed that one of the vampires, the guy, had his eyes closed.

"He's making you weak, you feel it don't you?" Vespirna sneered at me. "Don't worry, it'll all be over very soon. Your bond with Nessie, as you call her, will be gone. Then she'll realize what a mistake you are and find someone better suited for her."

_Don't listen to her man_ Quil said

_You know she's lying_ Embry added

Vespirna got extremely close to me and closed her eyes. It was then that I noticed that candles that surrounded us and something told me that Vespirna planned on trying to break the bond right now while I was weak. I started to pant as I felt as if someone was ripping me apart, the pain was immense and I wanted it to stop. My heart began to beat at an unusual rhythm and I felt like they were tearing me piece by piece. The feeling got stronger, it was nothing like I'd ever imagined before. All I felt was pain, pain and more pain.

_Hang in there Jake! _Sam said

_Think about Ness!_ Seth said

_Fight it!_ Quil added.

I couldn't fight it, no. Maybe I wasn't meant for Ness after all. The pain it was just-i howled loudly, I felt like my head was going to explode. I couldn't take this it was too much for me.

_Ness, don't forget me _I thought.

_Don't think like that!_ Brady said

_You can't let her go!_ Seth said

She deserves better.

A normal life.

And just like that the pain stopped

I felt empty.

The pull towards Ness gone.

And so I fell into darkness again.


	30. Wake up

**Here is the next chapter but before I start emoradel made a good point about how it was possible that Vespirna was able to hunt Jake down so easily. I thought I had added it into the last chapter but I must have forgotten. Basically she's a good at hunting and masking her scent. She knows what places to stay away from since she's been watching the Cullen's and Jake as well. And let's not forget her gift was pretty powerful since a few chapters back when Jake first saw her in La Push she confused him and made him act different. **

**Ness POV**

I had been with my friends when I began to feel weird and I could tell that something was wrong. I ended up telling my friends that I was still feeling a little sick and they should go. I wasted too much time trying to assure them I'd be fine before they left. I wish they would have hurried up because once I figure out that the reason I felt weird was because of Jake I began to panic and think of the worst possible things. I didn't know what was going on with Jake but whatever they were doing to him was affecting me too. We didn't know exactly where to look for him but something was pulling me north, towards him. I could feel his pain and my heart ached to find him. I kept running with everyone else and despite the fact that I was getting tired I couldn't stop. By the pain I felt I knew that Jake was in trouble and that I needed to get to him soon. The only thing that told us where we could find Jake was the pull, a strong pull like nothing I've ever experienced in my life and for the first time I understood the imprint. It wasn't about love exactly, that was simply a plus. It was about finding someone who understands you like no one else does. Someone who will love you, and protect you no matter what, someone to get you through the day. Jacob had protected me from everything that he could from the moment I was born and it was my turn to pay him back. A huge pain ran through my back and I had to stop running.

"Ness what is it?" Dad asked.

Except I couldn't breathe, I couldn't answer. It felt like I needed oxygen or I'd pass out. I began to hyperventilate and my heart began to race at a speed I didn't know was possible.

"Ness!" I heard mom say.

I dropped down to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. No! Whatever this was, whatever they were doing to Jake had to stop! If this was how I felt I could only imagine what they were doing to him. I felt tears roll down myface as the pain got worse,what the hell were they doing to him! This pain was too much and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it together for much longer.

It was then that I heard Jakes voice in my head: _Ness don't forget me._

And just like that the pain was gone, it took me several seconds to catch my breath and I sat up. I felt different, something was wrong. This wasn't right. I couldn't feel Jake anymore its like he was gone.

"Ness..." Dad said obviously reading my thoughts.

"Its gone, he's gone!" I began to sob.

"Shh, Ness. Its okay I'm sure he's fine," mom said.

"No mom! He's gone!"

"Calm down Ness, we'll find him," she soothed me.

"No mom. I CAN'T feel him anymore!" I yelled and I saw as moms eyes widened in surprise.

I clutched to my chest in hopes of feeling the pull again but it wasn't there. The pull, the longing towards Jake was not there anymore. I felt weird, I felt out of place and for the first time in my whole existence I didn't feel safe or protected.

"Bella take her home," Dad said asi noticed everyone else was gone except my parents.

"No! I don't want to," I said,"If you're looking for him then so will I."

"Ness you're tired you can't co-" I interrupted him.

"I'm not budging on this." I said and began to run again.

They followed right behind me but I had no idea where I was going anymore, I was lost. We ran for a while and I began to feel anxious,what could be going on? Why was this happening?

Dad's phone interrupted my thoughts and looked over towards him.

"They found where he's at," he said.

"Where?"

"Miles from here, we have to get going. Three vampires have him and they're going to need us. And we'll need a plan," dad said and we began to run.

I ran faster than I thought I could considering I barely had any energy left in me.

"Where is he?" I asked once we found Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper.

"In a minute Ness, we need a plan."

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way," Aunt Alice said.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"There's three of them and seve-" she started.

"Six,"dad said,"Ness isn't going to be fighting."

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"We can take them," dad said.

"No dad I have to help!" I said.

"Ness I'm not going to argue about this," he said.

"Then don't. I'm fighting and that's it," I said.

"Actually Ness we're going to need you and Esme to get to Jake, he's...not in the best condition."

My heart skipped a beat,"What's wrong with him?" I asked right away.

"We don't know exactly Ness but your job is to simply get him out of there, okay?"

I nodded,"I heard him," I whispered.

"What?" Aunt Alice asked.

"I heard his voice just before the pain went away. I hear him say 'Ness, don't forget me'."

"You heard him?" Uncle Jasper asked and I nodded. They all looked at each other strangely and I knew there was something I didn't know.

"Back to the plan," mom said,"We don't know how long we have."

"Right. So the plan is to fight them long enough to get Jake out. Bella we're going to need you to shield us just in case they have other powers."

"Where exactly are they?" Dad asked as I saw grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle approach.

"Some old, abandoned house in the woods."

We filled grandma and grandpa in and were set to go. I couldn't help but feel anxious about all of this. What if we were too late?

"If this was the other way around you know Jake would have barged in and taken you home already," mom said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's not patient but sometimes that helps." She smiled.

I nodded, "I just hope he's okay. It feels weird not being able to feel him even though I never really noticed it before. It's not until now that the feeling is gone that I realized how much he protected and made me feel safe."

"I'm sure he's fine Ness," she said.

I could see the house now, it was old and looked like it might fall apart any second now. They had decided to go in through different areas so that they could ambush them. First, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper would distract them by going through the door, then mom and dad would climb in through one of the windows to surprise them from behind. Lastly, Esme and Carlisle would go in and try to help. I would stay outside by the window closest to Jake then when everyone was distracted I'd get Jake out, along with Esme.

I was trying to reach out to Jake somehow, let him know that we were coming to help but there was nothing. Just emptiness where I used to feel warmth. I listened as aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, mom and dad went in as I leaned against the outside walls waiting for my turn. I could already hear them arguing, hissing and growling at each other and at that moment I was afraid, very afraid. I was afraid for my family, for Jacob and for myself. The reality that this was really happening began to sink in and it was not the time. I dug up what little courage I had and listened very carefully as I heard fighting already starting. Esme and Carlisle went in and I was left alone. Whatever was waiting for me in there was something I'd have to deal with. I peeked in the window long enough to decide that they were distracted enough; I slowly opened the window and went in. As I did I noticed that Jake was in his wolf form, passed out with chains on his paws and neck. I stifled a gasp hoping no one noticed I was there and quickly started trying to take the chains from Jake but they were sturdy and I wasn't strong enough.

"Jake," I whispered in his ear but there was no response. He was completely out of it, but I could see that he was still breathing so maybe it wasn't so bad. After failed attempts to get Jake free I quickly looked around to see that they were all still fighting, those vampires had to have some advantage. I kept trying to get Jake free but those stupid chains wouldn't budge! I only had to wait a little bit longer before Esme appeared next to me and quickly broke the chains. She helped carry Jake out of there and before I knew it we were home. Jake was still in his wolf form and there wasn't much I could do, Carlisle was still back there fighting.

"We have to get everything ready for when Carlisle gets here," Esme said.

We got everything Carlisle would need and made sure Jake was still breathing.

"We have to try and get him to wake up," I said.

"But how Ness? We don't know what they did to him," she replied.

"Jake wake up," I said in his ear, "I'm here, its Ness. You're safe Jake so wake up please."

Nothing, no response.

I sighed. There wasn't much to do but wait.


	31. Hearing But Not Seeing

**Last update until my finals are over!**

**Jake POV**

At some point I started hearing everything around me, collision, fighting and then Ness' voice. I couldn't move, speak or open my eyes, it was like I was stuck in my mind. I also couldn't hear the pack and something told me they could not hear me. How it pained me to think that my imprint was now gone, broken because of a stupid leech who couldn't see that I would do anything for Ness. I don't know for how long I zoned out but when I became aware of things again Ness was talking, her voice sounding far off as if we were in different worlds.

"Jake remember when we were hanging out with Quil and Embry that one time? We were at Sam's place and Emily was there too. Everyone else was either sleeping or patrolling. You guys played video games for like two hours straight and I kept bugging you guys to get your lazy butts off the couch? That was a good day. We didn't do much but just being there with you and the guys was enough," she said.

"Don't leave me Jake," she whispered and I wanted so badly to hug her and tell her things were going to be okay but I didn't know that. I wasn't sure if she knew yet that our imprint was broken and it scared me. Did that mean she would no longer want me to be around?

"...and the time that you first phased in front of me," I heard her say.

Years ago.

"The first time I used my gift to scare you," she kept going.

Too long ago.

Then things changed I heard footsteps and more voices, I couldn't here Ness' voice anymore and began to slip away into darkness again...

I don't know how long I had been out but I could tell it hadn't helped much. My hearing was fine but nothing else was working but if Edward was here all I needed was my thoughts, he'd hear me right?

Edward if you can hear me walk over I thought but I didn't hear anything except the crickets outside and the sound of a beating heart, whose rhythm matched my own. I didn't know what was going on but I began to panic, what if I was stuck like this forever? Alive but not living?

No, no I couldn't think like that.

Eventually I dozed off again and when I awoke I could hear talking around me again, maybe Edward was here now.

_Edward!_ I yelled in my head.

The talking stopped.

_Can you hear me? _

"Jacob?" I heard Edward say and I heard a small gasp and more footsteps.

_Yes! It's me_ I said a little relieved

"You're awake?"

"He's awake?" Ness asked.

_No..well yes. Sort of?_ I replied

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

_I can hear you guys I just can't move or talk_ I said

"I'll get Carlisle don't worry," he said and I heard him leave.

"Jake? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you phase? Open your eyes? Why aren't you moving?" She asked all at once.

Dammit. I couldn't respond since Edward had left.

"Jake what's going on? Can you hear me?" She asked as Edward and Carlisle walked in.

"Ness wait outside please," Edward said.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"We'll talk later Ness," he said.

"No! I want to know now," she replied.

"Ness we need to take care of him first," Edward said.

The next hour or so consisted of Edward and Carlisle asking me a million questions as they tried to figure out what was wrong. So far we had nothing.

"Jacob before I talk to Ness…did they succeed?" Edward asked.

I knew what he was asking and I was afraid to admit, I wasn't ready.

_Yes Edward, the imprint is broken_ I said.

"Should I tell her?" He asked.

_No, I'll tell her if I ever wake up from this nightmare, but if too much times passes and I don't wake up then you need to tell her_ I replied

"She felt it too you know," Edward said.

_Felt what?_ I asked

"The pain as they tried to break the imprint," he said.

_Tried and succeeded_ I said bitterly. I didn't want to think about Ness being in as much pain as I had been, all because of me. I just had to go and imprint on her.

"I'll tell Ness she can come in, you alright with that?"

_Sure...why are you being extra nice?_ I asked

"It involves my daughters happiness," he said but left before I could reply.

A few minutes later I heard the door open, "Hey Jake. So I know you can hear me but can't talk, so I'm going to read to you," she said and began reading.

For the next few hours I would slip In and out of darkness, and that's all it was. Darkness and nothing more. The first and last thing I would hear was always Ness' voice, something that calmed me more than I'd like to admit. Eventually though the darkness wasn't simply darkness anymore, now I was having dreams. Dreams where Ness loved me, where she hated me and ones where she didn't even know me. The last dream I'd had was not a good one.

_I had been walking into the Cullens house when I heard Ness in the backyard so I walked back to find her except she wasn't alone, she was with her friends. When she saw me her whole attitude changed._

_"What are you doing here? I thought we told you to stop coming around," she said sounding annoyed._

_"You did what?"_

_"Go away! No one wants you around anymore," she said then went back to her friends._

_I stood there for a while then decided to go inside to talk to Edward and Bella. I walked and was immediatly in front of an angry Edward._

_"What are you doing here you mutt?" He growled at me._

_"Whoa Edward,what's going on?" I asked_

_"We told you to stay away from this house and Ness!"_

_I turned around and ran away right away, I ran to the woods which was the only place I felt safe. Yet even then it didn't feel right and I began to sob in my desperation because at that moment I truly believed I would never see Ness again._

When I came back from the dream my mind was racing and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what would happen once things were back to normal. It was then that I noticed that I could move again so moving slowly I stood up on all fours since I was still in wolf form, opened my eyes and like in my dream, headed to the woods. I was running from the truth and I knew it but I couldn't face Ness yet. I ran in the woods for a while, just enjoying the way the breeze felt against my fur. Eventually though I made my way back to the Cullens, knowing that I had to face everyone.

_Edward I need some clothes!_ I said

Clothes were throw out the window and in my direction, I caught them in my mouth and quickly phased back.

I took a deep breath and headed inside; the minute I did Ness ran over and hugged me.

"Whoa," I mumbled.

"Jake!" She said and hugged me tightly.

"Hey Ness," I said and hugged her back, it almost felt weird being in human form again.

"Jacob sit down we need to talk," Edward said as I noticed that everyone was there.

I walked over and sat down, Ness sitting next to me.

"Alright,what is it?" I asked.

"Wait! Jake are you okay? Are you hungry? Who am I kidding you're always hungry I'm going to make some food," she said and went off to the kitchen.

I looked back at Edward,"You didn't tell her? She still doesn't know? " I asked him.

"You said you wanted to tell her so we didn't mention it," Edward said.

"But...doesn't she feel it? How long was I out for?" I whispered

"As far as I know she just thinks they were hurting you. You were out for a week," he said.

Oh God, I was going-that was why-she was...this was horrible. Ness didn't know the imprint was broken and having tell her that, just thinking about it made me upset. I didn't want to know her reaction, I was afraid. Would she throw me out? Tell me to go the hell away? Only friends? Leave her life?

Despite the fact that I was no longer linked to Ness through the imprint I couldn't imagine being out of her life because she was still my best friend and in the end I still saw her the same way as before; she was beautiful and the most amazing girl I was ever going to know.

"You could just pretend the imprint didn't break," Alice said.

I looked around at them as I thought about that but then I shook my head,"I don't want to lie to her again."

I got up,"I'm going to go talk to her, she has a right to know."

I walked into the kitchen where Ness was cooking up a storm.

"Hey Jake," she smiled at me.

"Hey Ness. We need to talk," I said.

"Sure right after you eat," she said.

"No," I said, this was urgent and food would have to wait even if I was starving,"We need to talk right now. Let's go for a walk," I said.

She looked confused for a second but followed me outside.

"Look Ness, something happened with the vampires," I said looking in front of me as I walked.

"They hurt you?" She asked looking worried.

"In a way. They hurt me but the pain that hurt me the most isn't physical," I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I took a deep breath,"Ness they broke our imprint," I said.

She stopped walking as the words left my mouth then she turned to look at me, her eyes widened and looked scared,"W-what?"

"That's why they took me, to break our imprint," I said. I wanted so bad to hug her and tell her things were going to be okay but I was afraid to move since I wasn't sure how she would react right now.

"You mean..you and I won't be together?" She asked.

"What?" I asked surprised that it was her first question.

She started backing away from me.

"No, Ness. Please don't go we need to talk about this," I pleaded.

"What else is there to talk about Jake? You don't want me, you can't. There's no imprint to draw you to me!" She said

"I don't need an imprint to draw me to you,all I need is you!" I said and she stopped walking.

She stared at me before she let out a breath of air.

"We need to talk Ness, now you know but we need to figure this out," I said.

She nodded,"Okay Jake," she replied softly,"Okay."

We walked back inside in silence and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, but atleast we would talk about things. Talking was good, talking meant there was a chance I wouldn't lose her even if we simply stayed best friends.


	32. Finding out

**Finals are over! **:)

I'm having trouble deciding the ending so I was considering having an alternative ending. What do you guys think? I put a poll up but it won't show up, not sure why so if anyone can help please do!

If you guys choose not to have an alternative ending I'll have you guys choose which ending I write, except you guys won't know when you choose. It'll be option 1 or option 2.

**Ness POV**

THE IMPRINT WAS BROKEN. The Imprint was broken. The Imprint was broken. The Imprint was broken. The Imprint was broken. The Imprint was broken. The Imprint was broken. The imprint. Broken.

How could I not have felt this?

That was all I could think about as I walked in the house, Jake next to me. I didn't understand,why? Why would they break the imprint? I just, oh I don't know what I wanted to do. Cry? Punch a wall? Run? I just-i didn't know.

We walked up to my room, I was in a daze, and sat down on my bed.

"Ness tell me what you're thinking, please," Jake whispered and I looked up. Worry was sketched all over his face and I could see fear in his eyes.

"I don't know Jake, I just don't," I simply replied.

"Don't know what?" He asked.

I sighed and laid down on the bed,"What to think or do."

He laid down next to me,"Ness I don't know either but we should figure out what to do I mean should we get togeth..or not? Do you still want me around? Should I leave?" He asked.

I looked over at him,"If that's your way of asking me out then you're not doing a very good job of it," I joked.

His eyes widened,"Of what? I mean I wasn't, I didn't mean to..."

"Jake do you want to be with me? Even without the imprint? Isn't it pointless?" I asked.

"You're still the same beautiful Ness so I don't think its pointless," he said.

"What if you're not attracted to me? Its not the same without the imprint," I said.

"You're right its not. Its better because even without the imprint I want to give us a try if you want to as well. Besides its how normal people do it, they take a risk on someone in hopes that they're the person they'll be with forever," he said.

I thought about it for a few seconds,"I'm willing to give it a try if you are," I said but I doubted it. Part of me thought we would try and fail, find out we were meant to be friends forever and nothing more.

I small smile lit up his face and I could help but smile back.

"I thought you were going to tell me to leave," he laughed.

"I wouldn't do that, you're my best friend after all. Plus you know too many of my secrets," I chuckled.

"Ohyeah?" He said and I nodded.

"You know, I feel very stupid now," I said.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I didn't know the imprint was broken. I mean I could feel something missing, I couldn't feel you anymore but I just figured it was because you weren't really awake I guess," I said.

He nodded,"That's no reason to feel stupid though."

"But I do Jake, what does that say about me and you? That I couldn't even tell our imprint was gone."

"It says that there's hope for us Ness," he said.

I looked over at him,"Jake can we just spend some time together, like we used to?" I asked.

"That sounds great Ness," he replied.

"Let's get a whole bunch of movies and snacks," I said.

"Let's go then," he smiled.

We walked downstairs where our family was sitting at and had probably heard our conversation. Mom walked over to me,"I'm proud of you Ness," she said as she hugged me.

"Thanks?" I said.

"Ness can we talk to you for a second?" Dad asked as Jake went into the kitchen.

"Sure what's up?" I asked.

"We talked to Rose and Emmett and they're coming home," mom said, knowing I'd be excited.

I smiled, things were right again.

"How soon?" I asked.

"They'll be here tomorrow night," dad replied.

"Good!" I smiled,"I miss them."

"I know you do sweetie," mom said.

I walked into the kitchen to get some snacks and found Jake already eating half of them.

"Jake guess whatt!" I said and slapped his hand so he would drop the cookie in his hand back into the bowl.

"Ow. What could it possible be that I can't have a cookie?" He pouted.

"Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett are coming homee!" I yelled,excited.

"That's it? I thought it was something better," he said, picking up the cookie again.

"Jake put it down! We need food for when were actually watching the movies."

"I was just having a pre movie snack!" He said defensively.

"Right. No more eating until the movie starts," I said and began to look for more snacks.

"You're no fun," he mumbled.

Eventually we had all of our snacks ready and headed into the living room to choose the movies.

"What about Spider-Man?" Jake asked.

"Eh, put it in the maybe pile. How about Zombieland?" I asked.

"Yeah I wanna see that," Jake replied

I nodded and put it in the yes pile.

That night Jacob and I stayed up until we couldn't keep our eyes open anymore. We watched movies, ate junk food, and laughed. It was just like it used to be. Before the move, before a new town, before stupid vampires who were threatened by the friendship of a half vampire half human and a lone werewolf who was simply looking for some peace of mind and happiness. Most of all, I missed the days before our feelings changed. I missed seeing Jake as my best friend and only my best friend, I missed the pack, grandpa Charlie and my life in Forks. Despite the friends I'd made here something told me my heart would always be in the small town of Forks. After all it was Jakes home, and so it was mine too.

**Short chapter because I need to know what you guys think on the alternative ending!**


	33. Details

**Happy Memorial Day!**

**The poll is up on my profile so go vote and let me know if you want an alternative ending or not!**

**Also I believe the next chapter is the last one unless it's too long and I have to break it down to two.**

**Jacob POV**

The next morning I woke up really late, only to find Ness standing in front of me with a plate of food.

"What's that?" I sat.

"Breakfast," she said,"Why, want some?"

I nodded,"Yes."

"Well too bad. Its miiiine," she said.

"Aw come on, let me have a bite," I said.

"Nope, sorrry." She said as she took a bite.

I licked my lips because the food looked as good as it smelled and I bet it tasted even better.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to find a plate of food waiting for me. After we ate Ness decided that we should talk again, apparantly she had some questions.

"Siiit here," she said as she sat on her bed. I sat down next to her,"What's up Ness?"

"I just have some questions," she said.

"About what?" I asked her.

"About what happened when you were caught and when you could hear us but couldn't do anything else."

"That's what you want to know?" I asked.

She nodded,"Yes."

"Well alright. It was weird, I can tell you that. I was talking with Sam and the pack when I heard something and it was Vespirna. I wasn't worried, I knew I could take her but then two more vampires showed up and ambushed me. Before I knew it I was waking up with chains on me and the vampires," I said.

"Wow. How bad did they hurt you?"

"It wasn't too bad. I was able to heal fast since I was in my wolf form but the vampires had some gifts," I said.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Vespirna could break bonds between two people, pull them away from each other. That was how she broke our imprint," I said.

"She's the one that was in my room," she said,"That's what she must have been doing this whole time!"

"Probably," I said,sadly.

Ness watched me,"What else?"

"The other vampire had a gift that made me weak so I couldn't fight them back," I said.

"So that's how they got you. I couldn't really believe they would be able to get you easily."

I nodded,"They knocked me out at first and when I gained consciousness I felt weak, and that's when Vespirna started trying to break the bond," I said.

"Wow. Tell what happened when you could only hear us," she said.

"Well it was weird. I couldn't feel my body or anything. That's why I couldn't more or talk. It was all darkness really since I couldn't see and all I could do was hear. I imagine that's what its like to be blind, hearing but not knowing what made the noise. It was really frustrating because I wanted to move but I couldn't."

"Just darkness," she nodded.

"But sometimes I couldn't hear you guys, I can only explain it as falling further into the darkness. I was able to dream like I was sleeping," I said.

"You had dreams?"

I nodded, "Yes, quite a few."

"What happened in the dreams?"

"A lot of things."

"Tell me some of them," she insisted.

"There was one where we were back in Forks, that was a good one. We were going through our saturday schedule like we used to."

"I miss that," she sighed softly.

"Me too," I added.

"Were they all good dreams?" She asked.

"Not all," I said quietly.

"Tell me a bad one," she said.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked,curious.

She shrugged,"I want to know what you define as a bad dream."

"Well in the dream you hated me. You and your parents told me never to come around again," I said.

"We would never do that," she said, serious.

I smiled sadly,"it could happen Ness."

"But it won't," she said.

I nodded but part of me was still afraid. Not that Ness would never want to see me again but that we would make the wrong decision. Without the imprint we didn't know for sure if we were meant to be or if we should only be friends. As I sat there talking to Ness I began to wonder about a lot of things. Would I someday have to watch her marry another guy? Be replaced in her heart by someone else? And most of all lose my only way to some form of happiness.

"Jacob, Ness," Edward and Bella said as they walked into the room.

"Hey," I said, "What's up?"

"We need to talk to the both of you," Bella said.

"What about?" Ness asked.

"The vampires that took Jake," Edward said

"They're not still around are they?" Ness asked, sounding worried and scared.

"No, no. We took care of them but before we burned them we got some information out of them," Edward said.

"What kind of information?" I asked.

"We know why they were after you," Bella said.

"Okay tell us then," I said,wanting to know.

"When Vespirna was human she was in love with a werewolf," Edward started,"But he imprinted on someone else. Vespirna was taking a walk late at night and was turned into a vampire. She didn't remember much of her past but she did remember the boy she loved and his new imprint," Edward continued. "That was about sixty years ago. She wasn't able to find the boy or his imprint but she wanted revenge. She was visiting Nahuel and he happened to mention your imprint. I called Nahuel and he said that he had no idea about her past or her interesting with you guys. She hates imprinting, and werewolves so when she hear Nahuel mention you guys she got angry."

"That's...crazy," I said.

"So she just wanted to hurt us because she wasn't able to be happy because of the imprint?"

Bella nodded,"That's right."

"That's stupid," Ness said.

"We know," Bella said.

"Were going hunting," Edward said,"We'll see you guys in a few."

I nodded,"See ya."

Bella was almost out the door when she stopped and turned around,"Ness don't forget that Rose and Em are coming home tonight," she said and then she was gone.

"So what do you wanna do?" Ness asked.

"Uh hang out?" I said.

She rolled her eyes,"Yes obviously."

"Well I don't know we could go for a walk?"

"Alriiighty, let's go," she said and got up.

We walked for a while and talked about anything and everything. When we got back it was almost time for Rose and Em to get to the airport so the entire family got in their cars and drove to the airport.

As we were waiting for their plane to land Ness and I sat down.

"Jake can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up Ness?" I said

"I was just wondering if you were going back to La Push?"

"Yes,why?" I said.

She nodded,"What does that mean for us?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I mean were going to be away from each other again. How are we going to know if we should try and be with each other if we're miles apart?"

I watched her for a moment "Honestly Ness, I'm not sure. But I'm sure we'll think of something."

"What if we don't? What if we can't make it work because we're so far away from each other?"

"Ness-"

"They're here!" Bella said and we got up and walked over to where the family was.

"We'll finish talking later," I said to Ness who simply nodded.

"I see aunt Rose!" Ness said and ran over to her.

Ness was right, what if we couldn't make things work because of the distance? I knew I had to go back to La Push,It was my home, but I hadn't really thought about how it might affect Ness and I. I began to doubt the one thing in my life I knew I needed Ness. What if Ness wasn't meant to be in my life after all?


	34. Piecing It Together

**Sorry it's taken so long to update! I was only supposed to work part time this summer and somehow I ended up getting the full time job instead. It's slowed me down a bit but I'll try to finish and update soon! Also I'm going to break it down into parts because if I don't I might not finish it. I'm not sure how many parts there will be. Also, I will be doing the alternative ending but that won't be until after the story is completely finished. Enjoy!**

_**Part One**_

**A week later. **

**Ness POV**

Jake had left for La Push a few hours ago and I wasn't really sure how I felt anymore. We had gone back and forth his last few days here, we had no idea what to do. The only thing we really agreed on was that the distance would complicate things but we had to stay friends. Jake had been all up for having a long distance relationship if that's what we both wanted but something had changed. I wasn't exactly sure what it was that had made him change his mind but I was sure it had to do with Rose and Em. I didn't know what they had talked about and no one would tell me. All I knew was that Jake's attitude about us slowly changed after that. I stopped going to school, I had asked my parents to pull me out. It no longer felt right to attend school. My friends had visited me a few times but they visited less and less as time went by. They taught me one of my first lessons about humans; its a fast paced world and people never stay. I had been lucky that Jacob wanted to stay friends but I was horribly afraid that he would forget me now that the imprint was gone. And I was afraid of forgetting him.

"Ness you okay?" Aunt Rose asked as she walked in.

"Not really," I said.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Aunt Rose, I want to know what you and Uncle Em said to Jacob."

"Why?" She asked.

"I just want to know."

"We just asked how he was dealing with everything that happened."

"You mean the imprint breaking?" I asked.

"I asked what it was like when it happened," she said.

"And what did he say?"

"He explained the physical pain he felt and how he could feel his heartbeat slow down. He could feel as the connection dissolved and couldn't feel you anymore," she said.

I was in awe, I hadn't asked much about what had actually happened while the imprint was being broken.

"Do you think he could have fought it and kept the imprint from breaking?" I asked.

"I think its best that he didn't fight it," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"If you guys find each other you'll know it was meant to be," she simply stated and left the room.

Yes what if we ended up together, but what if we didn't. I wanted to try anyway. I didn't care if we're meant to be or not I just wanted to give Jacob and I a try. If we find that we can't be together then at least we tried and I won't wonder 'what if' for the rest of my life. Now I just had to talk to Jake because I honestly wanted a relationship with him. Maybe he'll be my prince charming after alll. I layed on my bed as I waited for the phone to ring. Jake had promised to call once he got home and I didn't have much to do without him here so I simply waited. And waited and waited for what felt like days but was only about four hours. The phone never rang but around seven pm my computer beeped. Jake was inviting me to video chat. I got overly excited, fixed my hair and accepted his request.

"Nesssss!" I heard as soon as I could see.

"Hey!" I smiled as I saw Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth and Jared.

"Hey Ness!" They all said at the same time.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" I asked, noticing they were all jam packed in Jakes room.

"Just welcoming Jake here," Embry said.

"You kept him over there for too long!" Quil said.

I laughed,"No way. He wasn't here long at alllll."

"Are you kidding? He was there forever," Seth said.

"He was not," I said.

"Guys I don't think you're gonna win this one," Jake said.

"I miss you guys. How's everyone doing?"

"Aw. Ness we miss you too!" Quil said.

"Yeah Ness when are you coming to visit?" Seth asked.

"I'm not sure guys," I said, "It'll probably be a while."

"You know what that means, right guys?" Embry said.

"What?" Quil asked.

"Jake is going to be moping around here for a whiiile," Embry said and they all groaned.

"He's not that bad, right? Besides that won't happen now that-" I was cut off by Jake.

"Ness!" He said.

"Now that…" Jared said but didn't continue.

I looked at Tay. I guess the imprint was kind of a sore subject among everyone, not just Jake and i.

"Now that we spent so much time together," I said quickly, Jacob and I would have to talk later. I didn't understand why it mattered to them as much, it was Jake and I who had gotten screwed over.

"Like that's going to help," Embry said.

"Right!" Quil added.

All of us talked for a while and it reminded me of home and the way my life used to be. I started to feel sad because I knew that part of my life was over and I had to move on. Its true that being able to live forever is amazing but the idea of having to leave the people you love behind, your family; it just wasn't something I could easily deal with. I wanted it back,all of it. The pack, grandpa Charlie, being younger, laughter, happiness and Jacob. I wanted my life back and I was going to get it back one way or another.

"Mom? Dad? We need to talk," I said.

They were in my room in the next second.

"What is it Ness?" Mom asked.

"I'm going back to La Push."

"What? Ness you can't," Mom said.

"Yes I can," I said.

"Ness what's going on?" Dad asked.

"What's going on?" I scoffed,"Jacob isn't here that's what's wrong!"

"Calm down Ness," Mom said.

"No. I don't want to. Look maybe you can leave your old life behind, forget about Charlie and the pack but I can't. Its where I belong," I said.

"I didn't simply leave them behind Ness," Mom said.

"Except you did. You're pretending they don't exist since we got here. After they saved your life and mine. That's not how you treat friends but most of all that's not how you treat family and that's what they are, family."

"It wasn't easy for Bella to leave everyone behind," Dad said, calm.

"Then let's go back," I said. I looked at both my parents,"Please," I whispered.

"Ness, do you want to be with Jacob?" My dad asked, which surprised me because I didn't think he'd want to know.

"I want to try. I only know Jake as a best friend and I don't want to lose my chance with him. I mean what happens if we never try to be together and he decides to stop phasing and grow old? He'd eventually...di-be gone and I'd have to carry that around for the rest of my existence. I just want to know."

Mom and dad looked at each other and then at me.

"We'll talk about it but we're not making any promises," Dad said and hugged them both.

"Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me," I said.

They nodded and went out. The excitement that was building up was crazy. Going back to La Push. To the pack. To Jake! I started jumping around my room while laughing. It was what I wanted and I was glad that mom and dad had taken me seriously because I knew the only place I could truly be happy was Forks. There had to be some way to convince everyone that we had to go back, there just had to be. I didn't really know how long they would take so I began painting, it was a while after that Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose came into my room.

"Hey Ness," they said.

"Hey," I said watching them as they came in and sat down on my bed.

"Can we talk?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked

"You want to go back to Forks," Aunt Rose said.

"Yes. And?" I asked.

"Is it because of Jacob?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Its part of it. What's going on?" I asked.

"Ness you know we can't go back. Its not safe."

"I'll be safe with the pack," I said.

They both sighed and looked at each other.

"Is this really what you want Ness?" Aunt Alice asked.

I nodded,"Yes. I want to go home and see my friends and Jake."

"Then we'll talk to everyone," Aunt Rose said.

I smiled,"Thank you. It means the world to me," I said.

They then hugged me and left.

I spent the night having bursts of happiness and sadness instead of sleeping; I just wished that when I closed my eyes I'd dream something beautiful then wake up in Forks, where I belonged. As the thoughts raced through my mind I remembered that aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett had talked to Jake and I really wanted to find out what it was so I got up and walked to her and uncle Emmett's room then knocked. Maybe they'd tell me now.

"Come in," I heard uncle Emmett say.

I walked in but he was alone, "Hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing Ness, what's going on?" Uncle Emmett asked

"Well it's about Jake," I said and uncle Emmett groaned

"What?" I asked

"Ness, can you even go a day without mentioning Jake?" he asked.

I stared at him, "Uh no, I can't and I won't. Nowww! Tell me what you told Jake," I said.

He shook his head, "that's between him and us Ness, maybe we'll tell you some day but that day is not today," he said.

"Please uncle Em?" I pouted.

"No, Ness."

"Well why not? What could you have possibly told him that you can't tell me?" I asked.

He sighed, "How about this, if we go back to forks and you get with Jake, I'll tell you," he said.

I thought about it for a second, "fine."

Then, I went back to my room. Tomorrow I would find out if we were going to return to forks and I hoped that I would be.

I must have fallen asleep sometime around three in the morning, in a very uncomfortable position. My neck ached just a little as the sun shone through the window. I looked at the time; it was nine in the morning. Just then my parents came in and I sat up right away because I knew something was going on.

"Morning," dad said as he chuckled.

"What?" I asked, "What's it going to be?" I asked.

They grinned, "We're going back to Forks, start packing," mom said.

I screamed in delight and hugged them both before I began packing. This was good, really good. We would be in Forks later and then I could surprise Jake and have fun and I could finally see the pack again and hang out with, oh they're going to be so excited! I hope so. I know they will, I missed them and things had to go back to normal. They would, I just had to get home and life would be better.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad!" I smiled.

"You're welcome Ness," they replied then left me to my packing.

Watch out Jake, here I come.


	35. Effortless

**The alternative ending is just another possible way the story could have ended but the real ending is the one you guys are reading now. **

**Part Two**

**Jacob Pov**

I was home. It was nice to be home at last but at the same time it wasn't. It was hard being home again for the simple fact that Ness and I weren't secure anymore, in any way. If she decided not to be in my life at all there wasn't much I could do. I tried my best not to dwell on it though because I hoped it would all work out. When I got home I was surprised to walk in and see the pack and their imprints waiting for me. I smiled and went around talking to everyone, I had to admit I loved being home again. I'd start work again after the weekend and hopefully save enough to get my own place here in La Push. I felt Sam watching me the whole time and I knew that he'd want to talk alone later on but that was something I wanted to avoid. I knew exactly what we'd talk about; my broken imprint. It wasn't something I wanted to discuss yet and I knew the guys could tell since they didn't mention it and seemed weary when we video chatted with Ness and the imprint came up.

Later that night I walked down to the beach so I could have some peace and quiet and I could get my thoughts together. I began to think about what Rose and Emmett had told me and I sighed because I knew they were right.

_-Flashback-_

_"What's going on guys?" I asked, they had asked to talk to me in private._

_"We would like to give you some advice," Rose said._

_"On what?" I asked, confused. What did I need advice on?_

_"Ness," Emmett said_

_"What about her?"_

_"Don't pressure her, I know you're not but I think you should give her some time to see how she feels."_

_"I wasn't going to pressure her," I had said._

_"What we mean is that if she wants to be with you, she has to fight for you." Rose said._

_Emmett nodded,"This whole time you've been fighting the hardest to keep her in your life but there's only one way to know if she's supposed to be in it."_

_"If, despite the imprint being broken, she fights for you then you'll know," Rose said._

_-End Flashback-_

I hadn't really thought about things in that way until they mentioned it and it did make sense but what if Ness wanted to fight but couldn't? I headed back home soon after and found Sam waiting for me.

"Hey," I said as I sat next to him on the steps.

"Hey Jake, how's it going?" He asked.

"Decent," I said.

"We need to talk," he said

"I know," I nodded,"About the imprint."

He shook his head,"No. About you and Ness."

"What about Ness and I?" I asked.

"Are you guys...still going to be together?"

I sighed,"Honestly I don't know. I just hope we stay friends."

Sam went on to ask more and I could see that he was worried about his own imprint. I assured him that Ness and I were different, the vampires who broke the imprint were gone.

The next day I went back to work and I felt as if I was going back to the miserable routine without Ness. I worked most of the day and came home, got dinner for Billy and I then relaxed. I didn't get much sleep that that and about six am the next day that there was a knock at our door. I didn't think we were expecting anyone but I got up and went to open the door.

Once I opened the door I saw Ness standing there with a grin on her face.

"Ness? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm home Jake, I'm finally home," she said.

We both hugged each other tightly.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded,"I convinced them that you were important to me and I needed to be close by."

I smile widely,"That's great Ness! Come in," I said.

"Sorry to come so early but I couldn't wait anymore," she said.

"I'm glad you came. Where are the rest of the Cullens?"

"Home getting things settled in and alll."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, unsure.

"I'll make us breakfast!" She said and skipped over to the kitchen.

I followed her in,"You don't have to do that..."

"I know but I want some real breakfast," she said.

"Well excuse mee," I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes,"Out."

"Whaaat?" I pouted.

"Out Jacob," she said and started to look for stuff.

I slowly walked over to sit at the kitchen table.

"No, no. Go watch tv," she said.

"But come onnn. I'll just sit here," I said.

She looked over at me and raised her eyebrow at me,"Fine."

I smiled and watched as she moved around the kitchen making breakfast. Soon after Billy woke up.

"Ness?" He asked as he came in.

"Billy!" She smiled and walked over to hug him.

It was nice, seeing them together like that.

It was at that moment that I realized how easily Ness fit into my life; it was effortless.


	36. Finding Our Way

**Last chance to review!**

Part Three

Ness pov

It was nice being home. Jacob and I had spent a lot of time together since the family had returned but no one else from my family had visited Jake or the pack. Jake was at work now, something I was getting used to, and I was at home. I hung out with my family while Jake worked then I spent most of the afternoons in La Push with Jake and the pack. My life in Forks easily returned to what it used to be and I couldn't be happier. The only thing bothering me was that Jake and I still hadn't talked about us. Tonight there was a bonfire and I hoped that we would talk then and sort things out. To say I was nervous was an understatement, I couldn't focus on anything the entire day. Once the bonfire finally arrived I was beyond excited to see everyone there.

"Hey Ness," Jake smiled and walked over to me once I got there.

"Hey Jake," I said and hugged him.

I spent the entire time glued to Jake's side and I had a lot of fun with the other imprints there. Once it started getting late everyone started packing up and leaving. I helped Emily with a few things then headed back to find Jake. It took me a few minutes but I found him.

"Hey Ness, want me to take you home?" He asked.

"Yeah but we need to talk first," I said.

"Talk? About what?" He asked looking slightly worried.

"Let's go for a walk?"

He nodded,"Sure Ness."

We walked in silence for a while but I could tell Jake was worried.

"Jake, calm down. Nothings wrong, not exactly. I just think we should talk."

He looked at me,"Okay Ness, what is it?" He asked as we sat down on the sand.

"I just think its time we talk about us," I said,"And figure things out."

"Oh right," he said.

"I guess I don't really know how to start but I think we're worth giving a try," I said.

He smiled at me,"You do?"

I nodded,"I didn't realize it until you were gone. I saw you as my best friend and nothing more but once you weren't there I noticed the little things you did that were more than just a friendship. Once I found out about the imprint I saw you differently. I could easily see how much you cared for me and slowly I started to have feelings for you Jake."

"You have feelings for me?" He asked, his eyes shining brightly.

"Yes." I nodded

"Be my girlfriend Ness," he blurted out really fast.

I was a little surprised at the word 'Girlfriend' and could only respond, "What?"

"Be mine, Ness," he said seriously and slowly.

"I-yes!" I said as the words sank in and I realized what he was saying.

A huge smile lit up his face and he wrapped his arms around me and started to spin us. I couldn't help as laughter filled the empty space around us. This was happiness, pure bliss. I had never in my years of living ever felt the joy that I felt at that very moment.

Jacob POV

She had said yes! She wanted to be my girlfriend, she wanted to be with me. After everything we'd gone through she wanted to give us a chance. I hadn't felt this happy in a while, a long while. After Ness and I talked about us being together we spent an hour or two sitting on the beach and talking. We talked about everything and nothing, there was nothing in this world I hoped for more than this. The feeling you get when someone has the same feelings for you that you do to them. When everything is new and wonderful. If Ness and I could make it through a broken imprint then we could make it through anything in this world. After that Ness and I went back to the Cullens house, holding hands.

-Two Years Later-

Jacob pov

It was two years to the day that Ness and I had began our relationship and a journey I would never forget. We slowly began to see each other differently and learn things as a couple. The past two years were the happiest of my life and I wanted nothing more except to live with that happiness for the rest of eternity. Things had been a little weird at first but only because we were not used to it. We moved in together a year after being together and things had gotten better each day.

I was startled out of my thoughts by Ness' voice.

"Jake? Jakeeeee? Jacobbb!" She said.

"Yes?" I asked

"You weren't listening!" She pouted.

"Whaat, no I was you were talking about the thing and the other thing and- okay I wasn't listening," I mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms,"That's so rudee."

"Sorry babe, I'm listening now. You were saying?"

She huffed a little and ran her hands through her hair before sitting next to me on the couch,"I was saying happy anniversary Jacob Black."

"Aw. Happy anniversary Ness," I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked.

"There's a game on and the guys are coming over to watch it,drink some beers. You know, the usual" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"There's a game on Ness," I said, slower this time.

"Is that all you plan to do?" She asked, watching me.

"Basically. Aren't you and the girls going out?" I asked.

"Yes but later in the afternoon," she said.

"Ohh. Well you can stay here with the guys and me," I said.

"No thanks, don't want to be a bother," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Aw Ness. Don't be mad," I said,"Heree. I made you breakfast!" I got up and went to the kitchen to get the special breakfast I'd made for her.

"You what?" She asked as she followed.

"Breakfast babe, I made you breakfast," I chuckled and handed her a plate with pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast.

"Waiit, I have to get your orange juice too," I said and filled a cup with orange juice then handed it to her.

"What about you?" She asked as she sat down at the island to eat.

"I kinda ate mine already...you slept for so long," I said sheepishly.

"Or you scarfed it down in two seconds," she said.

"Well that too," I agreed.

"Thanks for the breakfast Jake," she said as she gave me a bite of her pancakes.

"No, thank you," I smiled.

She shook her head at me and finished her breakfast, giving me small bites of it in between. It was simple moments like this that I treasured, moments where nothing else matter but the two of us.

Ness POV

"So he didn't do anything?" Emily asked as I told all of the girls about Jake and the boys watching the game today.

"He made me breakfast," I said.

"That's it?" Kim asked.

I nodded,"Yes."

"That's not like Jake," I said,"For our last anniversary we went on a trip and spent the whole day with each other. We had a simple dinner together, watched movies and he gave me a single rose," I said as I remembered our one year anniversary.

"Aw. I remember you talking about that," Emily said.

"Yeah it was really gre-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing. "Hold on," I told the girls and answered,"Hello?"

"Hey babe," Jakes voice came through.

"Hey Jake," I said still getting butterflies at the sound of his voice

"Could you do me a favor on your way back?" He asked.

"Sure what's up?"

"You mind getting some more chips and snacks for us? We're almost out," Jake said.

"Sure," I sighed a little.

"Thanks, see you later," he said and we hung up.

"What did he want?" Kim asked.

"Snacks," I said and got up,"I have to go to the store anyway so I'll see you guys later," I said.

I hugged them both and before I left Em stopped and said,"Don't let it get to you Ness. I doubt he's doing it on purpose."

I nodded and smiled,"Its actually not a big deal. I think that what's important is that we've been together for two years now and how we celebrate that shouldn't really matter as long as we love each other."

"That's a good way to look at it," she responded and I left. I took my sweet old time finding all the stuff we needed at home. Once I had everything I drove back home only to find that the house was dark. I was parked outside and decided to come back for the stuff after I figured out what was going on. I hadn't taken that long, the game couldn't be over yet. Plus Jake would have called.

I opened the door and cautiously walked in, turning the lights on. Nothing seemed out of place, everything was the way it had been this morning. Maybe they had gone to Sam's?

"Jake?" I called out.

"Up here Ness," I heard his voice from upstairs.

"Why are all the lights out? Everything okay?" I asked as I walked up.

"Yes," he answered as I opened the door to see Jake standing there with two roses in his hand, white petals and candles all over our room.

I gasped,"Jake."

"Happy Anniversary babe!" He grinned.

I grinned back and gave him a hug.

"What about the game?"

"There was no game I just wanted to surprise you," he smiled.

"That's sweet Jake," I smiled.

"I love you Ness, I'd do anything for you," he said.

"I love you too. I can't imagine not being with you," I said.

He smiled,"Neither could I."

Our love was so simple. In two years we had changed and adapted to the things life had thrown at us. That night as I lay in his arms I listened for the sound of his beating heart and I knew that it beat for me, for our love and for the promise of a future together. I could ask nothing more in life than Jake, he made me happy. It was because of him that I woke up with a huge smile on my face every morning.

The end.

**I will **_**not**_** be doing an alternative ending, sorry guys but once I wrote this ending I liked the way it was. Maybe I'll use the alternative ending as a one shot later on or turn it into another story. As of right now I have no plans of doing another story.**


End file.
